The One True King
by Gerao-A
Summary: A sequel to Sylvia and Christmas in Seilune. Air Jay returns and forces Amelia and Zelgadiss to do a dirty work for him in the New World CHAPTER 11 UP
1. The Greywords Family

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_---__----_

Chapter 1

_---__---_

Amelia ran as fast as she could but no mater how hard she could not escape the man who was after her, Air Jay, he emerging from every place where Amelia ran, laughing evilly with his voice echoing to every corner.

"Leave me alone!!!" Amelia cried. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because its time girl!" Air Jay responded as he appeared from side to side. "The time for the Seilune family fall is about to come, I'm going to have my final revenge! Seilune will burn to the ground! And a new king shall be born!"

_-------_

"NO!!!!" Amelia cried as she got up from her bed. Amelia is sweating and gasping for air, she never had a nightmare like this before but it really scare her, its almost like it was a word of warning, Amelia hopes she's mistaken but she has a feeling that something really bad is going to happen and involving Air Jay again. The last thing she wants is to face Air Jay again; he already made her suffer the enough.

Amelia looks at the side of the bad to see her husband, Zelgadiss, still sleeping calmly. Amelia gets out of bed and dressed her robe; she decided to take a walk.

Amelia walked down the halls until she reached a balcony to get some fresh air, she's been a little stressed in these last days, right after the new years day an island prison which her father locked people that Phill considered as the worst criminals of Seilune was attacked and all the prisoners escaped, the guard were brutally murdered which made it impossible to know who helped those evil criminals escape but by the look of how the prison was wrecked it was obvious that it was a very powerful foe. So Phill asked her daughter to help him find those vicious criminals and bring them to justice once again, Amelia used all her recourses but with no success, it has been five mouths since that happen. But two things have been bothering Amelia the most, Sylvia's birthday is only two days away and Lina and the others haven't show up for the occasion, the normally would arrive at least ten days sooner but this year not even a word from any of them, not Lina and Gourry and their son, not Filia and Xellos and their baby, not even Martina and Zangulos. The second thing that has been bothering Amelia is the necklace that she received at Christmas, Zelgadiss said that it was from her sister's part then why is there a photo with Amelia, Gracia, her mother and Air Jay? Why Air Jay and not her father? Amelia didn't want to be bothered about all this but all these questions are troubling her for real. Did her mother and sister have some associations with an evildoer like Air Jay? That thought really disturbs Amelia, why would her mother be associated with someone like Air Jay? And so, why is it that Amelia doesn't remember taking this photo?

"Amelia?" A voice called softly from behind, Amelia turns around to see Zelgadiss. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I got up to catch some fresh air. And I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What is it about?"

"I….I've forgot." She lied, she didn't want to mention Air Jay's name because she knows how much Zel hates him, and even Amelia hates Air Jay. "But it was scary."

Zel gently rests Amelia's head on his chest. "You really should get some rest; you have been working really hard these last mouths."

"Yes I know." Amelia said as she walks back to their room with Zelgadiss.

Zel feels sorry for Amelia, she has a big responsibility as a princess, much more responsibility than someone of her age can endure. But Zel knows that deep inside Amelia hate to be a princess, she loves her people but she was not made to be a princess. The first time that Zel meet Amelia it was a little hard for him to believe that she is a princess, the way she always fought it really sounded like she was a travelling sorceress or a justice hero like she likes to call herself all her life. Amelia loves to travel, Zel can tell that every time they depart with Lina on some crazy adventure, he could see her soul feeling more alive in the world than in the castle, now because of this prison break Amelia is working more than usual and Sylvia is missing her mother. Zelgadiss is sure that Amelia misses the times when they travelled a lot. "Amelia, I have an idea. Let's have a picnic tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Amelia asked confused.

"Yes, all three of us. You, me and Sylvia will take the day off right before Sylvia's birthday."

"Are you sure, I hope my father won't be upset with me taking a day off."

"Don't worry about him." Zelgadiss assured but Phill certainly will give them a lecture about failing on their responsibilities. It's better to endure some lectures than working all day like a maniac.

_------_

"Yahoo!!!!!" Sylvia hooted happily as she flies all over the air.

"Sylvia!!! You watch out young lady!!!" Zel called as he ran after Sylvia in the ground. "Why did I teach her the Raywing spell? It takes to many energy to use that spell and I am afraid is she ends up falling. Sylvia, get down here now!!!"

"Ok." Sylvia flies down and she passes by her father so fast that she made him spin around, and then she lands right next to her father. "You wanted to see me Daddy?"

As a response Zel falls down to the ground with his eyes all dizzy.

Sylvia got a little confused with her father's sudden fall. "Daddy? Are you alright?"

"Just a moment……" Zel gets his head up and shakes it. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just don't do that again Sylvia."

"But daddy, it's so fun…" Sylvia replied happily. "Can I do it again?"

"NO!!!" Zel immediately replied. "Let's go back to your mother."

"Ok." Sylvia said with a smile then she grabs her father's hands and led him to Amelia.

"Sylvia I can walk by myself, you know?"

"Yeah, but I like it!" Sylvia replied joyfully.

Zel just sighed and wonders why he can never be angry with Sylvia. Why should he, Sylvia's his little angel.

Amelia watched the entire scene from near a tree where they are having their picnic, she always enjoyed seeing Zelgadiss and Sylvia's connection, it's a good way to recuperate the time they were away from each other. Amelia could not be happier, she finally got married with the man she loves so much and they have a cheerful sweat child with so much life in her existence. Amelia's life is perfect but somehow she feels that she and her family are trapped in a prison, but there is nothing that Amelia can do, she has big duties on her shoulders and she can not be free of it. She has a royal power but with that power she has responsibility, responsibilities with her kingdom and responsibilities with her people, she can not escape it. She wishes she could just escape from all that but that way she would be seen as an evil person and all her life Amelia fought against those who generate evil, she wasn't about to become the very thin she sworn to defeat.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Sylvia called as she and Zelgadiss arrived. "What is it Mommy."

Amelia gave a reassuring smile to her daughter. "It is nothing sweetheart, I was just lost in the clouds, that all. How about you eat something, dearly? I made some sandwich for you."

"Ok Mommy." Sylvia replied with a smile, she always enjoyed her mothers cooking's.

Zel admire how much Amelia is devoted to Sylvia, it is understandable, Sylvia is her daughter, Zel just wonder how much Amelia has been taking care of Sylvia in those years when he was gone in search for his cure. Zel could see the love that Amelia gives to Sylvia, like a true mother holding her child with tenderness; it is very rare to see mothers like that.

Zel then looks to the enormous lake right near them and he sees a small fishing ship that belongs to the Seilune kingdom. "I have an idea, how about we go fishing?"

"Fishing?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, it might be fun. We never try fishing before."

Amelia smiled at her husband. "Why not, the only time we even were fishing was when we caught that lake Dragon those many years ago."

Zel sweat dropped with that remembrance. He was used as an anchor at least three times and that Ashford gave him mouth to mouth, one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. "Amelia, I don't want to remember that."

"Why? What happen?" Sylvia innocently asked.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing!!!" Zel replied embarrassedly.

Amelia giggled with Zelgadiss's reactions, sometimes he's so silly and he doesn't realise it.

_-------_

Amelia, Zelgadiss and Sylvia enter the small ship and they already sailed haft way to haft of the lake, all of them with their fishing-bow. Sylvia looks her surroundings, she has never been in a lake before and she enjoying the fact that some how she is travelling a lengthy, stunning, blue runny.

"Your majesty, this is a perfect place for fishing." The fisherman announced.

"Very well, you can drop the anchor here." Amelia said.

The fisherman then sweat dropped. "Ops….."

"What do you mean _ops_?" Zel asked.

"I was so busy with all the fishing gear that I have forgotten the anchor. How silly of me."

Zel twitched his eyes, this is starting to sound like _déjà vu_ for him, but at least Lina isn't here to force him to be anchor.

"What can we use as an anchor?" Amelia asked.

Sylvia looks around to see what can be used as an anchor and then she looks up at her father and a bright idea came up. "Daddy, how much do you weigh?"

Zel practically freaked out when he heard those words, it is like haunt or a curse, he had so much hope that he would never hear those words again, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life that he wished never to live again. "Sylvia…why do you ask me that?"

"You can be the anchor Daddy, with your Rocky form you can hold the boat."

Amelia try to hold her laughter, it is almost like what happen when they tried to have that dragon cuisine, and poor Zelgadiss how much was he embarrassed.

"No I won't!" Zelgadiss said as he shakes his head. "I won't be used as an anchor!"

"But daddy, that way we won't be able to go fishing." Sylvia said in a sad voice.

"I don't care! And you can forget on using that sad look on me because I won't do what you said, young lady!"

"Please Daddy….." Sylvia puts on her best sad puppy dog look at her father, the same look that Zel can not resist.

Zel has his eyes all shaking, he faced many dark wizards and Mazokus, but he can be immediately defeated by the sad looks of his own daughter. Zel sighs in defeat and looks back at Amelia who already has an air tube on her hands, indeed it is _déjà vu_ all over again.

_------_

The minutes pass and Amelia and Sylvia already caught some fishes. Sylvia's smile never left her face as she continues to catch more fish. "Look at all the fishes I've caught Mommy, you think Daddy will be proud?"

"I yeah, I think he will." Amelia said with a sweat drop.

In the bottom of the lake Zelgadiss is sited on the ground with an air tube on his mouth and with many fishes swimming all around his head. "I don't believe that my own daughter used me as an anchor, this is the forth time I'm plaid as an anchor and worst of all I have the feeling that these fishes are laughing at me." Zel complained in his mind.

_------_

Unknown to the Greywords family that a mysterious man is watching them from the top of a tree with a sadistic smirk on his face. "_Divirtam-se enquanto podem meus meninos, pois amanhã um novo rei vai governar Seilune._ (Enjoy all you want people, but tomorrow a new king will rule Seilune.)"

_-------_

Sylvia's birthday finally came, and Lina and the rest of the Slayers gang didn't show up.

"Mama, where are we going?" Sylvia asked innocently as she walsked down the hall with her mother and with the four Dalmatians that her Aunt Naga gave her.

"You'll see sweetheart." Amelia responded to her daughter with a smile, and she led Sylvia to the great hall where many people of the Seilune kingdom are attending for the kid's birthday, ministers, heroes, soldiers and waiters, peoples that Sylvia hardly knows.

"**Surprise!**" Everyone shouted when Sylvia entered the room.

"Welcome my dear Grandchild, happy birthday, it is your birthday!" Prince Phill singed to his granddaughter. (Yes, he's still a prince.)

"Phill, please, stop with the singing." Zelgadiss pleaded.

"I have a nice singing voice." Phill replied.

"Yes, I know…." Zel replied sarcastically.

"Daddy!" Sylvia called happily and ran to her father who was right beside her and jumped to his arms. "Where is Aunt Lina? And Uncle Gourry?"

"I don't know kid." Zel responded sincerely. "I guess they couldn't have come."

"Oh." Sylvia was a little sad that her friends could not come to her party, when ever her parents friends came it was always a blast in Sylvia's eyes. But this time she is having her first birthday party with her father and that was enough to cheer her up.

Zel on his behalf is hoping that today everything will come out just fine, this is the first time he's attending to his daughter's birthday and he wishes that this day comes out without any trouble. Maybe it was best that Lina was not here, with her bad temper she might end up destroying Seilune. "Well then, are you ready to open your presents?"

"Yes!" Sylvia cried excitedly.

Zel sited Sylvia in one of the chairs with the Dalmatians standing right beside her. Zelgadiss then pick up his present. "Here you go Sylvia."

Sylvia reached her tiny little arms to grab Zel's present but suddenly all four Dalmatians start to glow.

"What's going on with the dogs?" Phill asked.

"Doggies?" Sylvia. Said then the glow that is surrounding the dogs is now surrounding Sylvia.

"Sylvia? Sylvia!" Zelgadiss and Amelia tried to remove Sylvia from the glow but it seems like the glow already form a force field, stopping Zel and Amelia to grab Sylvia.

Then suddenly the glow fades away, showing that Sylvia is gone as well as her dogs.

"SYLVIA!!!" Amelia cried. Once again her daughter was kidnapped right in front of her and she could not save her. It's like reliving the same tragedy that she endured last year.

"W-where is she?"

"Everyone search the entire kingdom! Find my granddaughter!!!!" Phill ordered.

In that moment the wall from behind them explodes, the explosion created such an impact that made everyone in the room to fly to the wall in front of them.

"Amelia, Amelia, are you alright?" Zel asked as he crawled to her.

"Yeah, I am ok. But what's going on?" Amelia asked.

"Who's responsible for this unjust and cowardly attack?" Phill demanded.

From the smoke a new figure comes out as he walks forward. It is the mysterious man. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am. C'mon Philly-dork, I know you are stupid but don't tell me that you have already forgotten about the big bad Portuguese dude that is always kicking you butt."

"**YOU!?!?!**" Phil shouted pointing to the man who is appearing from the smoke.

Zel and Amelia also know who it is. It's Air Jay, he's back.

"Yes, me! Air Jay is back and he's meaner than ever!" Air Jay said coolly.

"My dream was a warning…" Amelia whispered. "Air Jay is back to devastate my kingdom once again. Lina where are you?"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: this is the first chapter of our new fic and we already start it with a cliff-hanger. We love it.

Ramon: and this is just the beginning, more battles are about to come forward.

Alandra: read and review please.


	2. The End of a long Family War

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_---__----_

Chapter 2

_---__---_

Air Jay is back and once again he kidnapped Sylvia right in front of everyone else. Zel looks at Air Jay with much discontentment and revulsion, just last year this man tortured Amelia by taking Sylvia away from her, he disturbed Amelia so much that she ended in a coma. Air Jay used every button and every trick to torment everyone, Zel has hated Xellos for always taking away his quest for a cure for his accursed body but it is Air Jay who Zelgadiss hates the more because he always took pleasure of watching everyone suffer, tormenting them with false hopes and deaths. Now all of those memories are coming back with Air Jay's return and Sylvia's kidnapping.

"Well look at this place." Air Jay said looking around his surroundings. "It seems like you guys were throwing a party but look at your faces, it almost seems like your coming from a funeral. Ops I forgot, the birthday girl was just kidnapped." He taunted at all the ones who were pointing their glares at him.

"What do you want Air Jay? Where is my daughter?" Amelia demanded.

Air Jay ignores her and walks to the birthday cake and takes a bite. "Hum….Pineapple cake." He said then he spits at the ground and throws the birthday cake to the wall. "What kind of cake like pineapple birthday cake? Kids dreams with chocolate cakes! Did you come up with the cake Philly-dork?"

"**Where is my daughter!?!?!?**" Amelia screamed emotionally, it is almost like she is enduring the same horror all over again, not every one can understand what a true mother suffers when she sees her child taking away from her soft hold, no mother ever wishes for these things to happen, not even for a second time, it is to cruel. But cruelty is Air Jay's job.

"You don't need to yell you know, I'm not deaf!" Air Jay replied very simply.

"You heard my daughter! Where is Sylvia?" Phill demanded in a warning tone.

Air Jay just laughed at Phill's threats, and then he looks back at Zelgadiss. "Yo, Rock-face, you're still as ugly as before!"

"Enough with your repulsive insults! What have you done with Sylvia?" Zelgadiss insisted, impatiently.

Air Jay chuckled. "Nothing, but you remember last year? This big bad guy from Portugal kidnapped the little princess again and last time I demanded something in return, a fight with Rock-face over there with the simplest conditions: if you guys win I would give the kid back to you with no questions ask, but if I win then the kid would belong to me! And as far as I remember I beat the living hell out of Rock-face, so the kid is mine by all rights!"

"What!?!?" Phill shouted and looks back at Zelgadiss. "You got defeated by this evil creature? I thought that you have defeated him!"

Zel did not respond, true that Air Jay defeated him but with Naga's interference Air Jay never claimed Sylvia, this was all a test Naga made to make sure if Zel was the right man for Amelia. Then why is all this about? What is Air Jay up to? "What is all this about? Do you really think we are going to allow you to take Sylvia from us?"

"DUH! In case you haven't notice I've already taken Sylvia away from you people and there is noting that you can do about it!" Air Jay reminded.

Amelia didn't want to admit it but it is true, what can they do now? Sylvia just disappeared who knows where. Once again Air Jay is holding all the carts and we are nothing but his pawns.

"But since I am a good sport I will give you people another chance to rescue Sylvia from the clutches of evil." Air jay said very arrogantly.

"And what chance is that?" Zelgadiss asked.

"A fight!"

"Again?" Amelia asked very revolted. "Is that all that you desire? Fights? Once again you kidnapped my child so that you can obtain a fight for your own amusement, that hideously discreditable and unmerited! Everyone knows of your hatred for Lina but let me tell you that she is not here!"

Air Jay replies with a laugh. "Once again you people think that it is Lina I want to fight, but on the second time in a roll you are wrong. My future fight with Lina Inverse Gabrieve will have to wait. Besides I know very well that Lina and her friends are not here, I made sure of that!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, lets say that a certain handsome bad guy like myself has send false letters to Lina and the rest of her gang with a false signature of Princess Amelia saying this year Sylvia's birthday party will be held in a far away place, miles away from Seilune. By the time when they see that it was all a lie it will be too late, it will take them weeks, even months to come to Seilune for the rescue, even with their flying spells."

Zel grunts furiously, now it is all understandable why none of the Slayers gang is here for the birthday party because Air Jay tricked them to be someplace else, no doubt that Lina and the other would defiantly come to the party for sure, and she would not resist the chance of getting a good meal. Air Jay has planed this with most vigilance indeed , why else would he sent the entire gang to another place, what ever is plan is it must be quite important for not wanting Lina to interfere. "Then who do you wish to battle? Is it me again?"

"Nope! I don't want to humiliate you again, Rock-face, the one I want to fight is HIM!!!!" Air Jay points his finger at his long time hateful enemy, Prince Phill.

Amelia gasped when she heard those words, Air Jay wants to face her father again, last years she remembers the dreadful beating that he always gave to her father, with just one finger. Amelia knows that her father is a true pacifist and a real justice fighter but she realises that not even her father can defeat Air Jay. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Air Jay shouted at Amelia then looks back at Phill. "Its time to settle the scores once and for all Philly-dork, you and me for a final fight!"

Phil stays in silence for a moment. "Last year I offer you a peace treaty after the horrible stuff you pull up and once again you respond me with nothing but brawls. If I fight you will you promise to bring my granddaughter back first?"

"No! The only stats here are these Phill: if you win I will give the kid back to you and you can put me in jail for the rest of my life, I won't even resist."

That stat really interested Phill, this could be a perfect opportunity to be rid of Air Jay for good. "And if you win?"

Air Jay smirks with that question. "If I win, you people will make me the new King of Seilune!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" every one in the room cried. They could not believe the audacity of Air jay to become a king, everyone knows what a cruel evil creature that is Air Jay, imagine what would he if he ruled an entire kingdom.

"How dare you!?!?" Amelia snapped. "You dare to use my child to get an opportunity to be king? A kingship can not be decided by a mere contest!"

"Shut up Amelia!" Air Jay replied. "I'm not talking to you here, I am talking to your old man!" Air Jay looks back at Phill. "So what you say, Philly-dork?"

Phill was underside for the first time in his life. In one hand he has the incredible opportunity to end this family rivalry that last for many years but if he loses he will have no choice but to give the kingdom to Air Jay, the last one really frightened him, he was not going to leave his people under the rule of this man. "Chose another stat, I will not risk giving my kingdom to you! You are an unreasonable man who only thinks of himself. And a vicious monster!"

Air Jay was already expecting that answer. "Oh I see, you are afraid of me!"

"WHAT?"

"The self proclaimed Pacifist is afraid to risk his kingdom because he knows he can't beat the mean old Air Jay here." Air Jay taunted and turns his back to Phill.

"What did you say?" Phill asked in an infuriating tone.

Air Jay smirks, it seems like Phill is dancing to his tune like he always did all these years. "Don't feel bad Phill, everyone understand why you refuse my challenge and you are willing on sacrificing your own granddaughter. Who would want to risk his kingdom against the all mighty Air Jay? No one."

"**HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A COWARD!!?!?!**" Phill roared, Air Jay's mind games are really getting into him and Amelia and Zel notice that. "**I am Prince Phill of the royal family of Seilune, a Justice fighter that fights for the ones in need.**"

"Yeah, yeah, but you won't stand up to save your own granddaughter because you are afraid of me."

"Phill don't listen to him, he's trying to mess you up!" Zelgadiss warned.

"**Alright Air Jay, I accept your terms!**" Phill announced very loud.

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Everyone in the room shouted.

"I am a true fighter of Justice and I know that justice will be at my side today and will assure me the absolute victory against my dreadful enemy once and for all!" Phill said in a loud and confident voice.

"Father please, listen to reason!" Amelia pleaded. "You can not defeat this monster!"

"**Amelia!!!**" Phill screamed at his daughter. "Have you forgotten all that I have taught you? One who holds the true heart of Justice can never be defeated, and I won't be defeated today with the lives of my people and my granddaughter on the line! Have you forgotten everything I educated you and all the principles that our family withstand for generations?"

"No father….I haven't….." Amelia replied with a low voice.

Air Jay looks back at Phill with a grin. "Good, so it's on!"

"Yes. Today is the day I will defeat you once and for all!" Phill said in a heroic pose. "And with Justice at my side I swear that I will rid the world of your savage evilness once and for all!"

Zel could not believe his hears, after all that has happen last year didn't Phill learn his lesson? If this keeps up going Phill's way they might end up losing Sylvia.

"_Mas que anormal mais estúpido_ (What a stupid moron)" Air Jay said with a sigh. "Alright then, we will settle our scores in front of the Great Seilune Museam!"

"What?" Phill snapped. "I will not tolerate this! In the past you destroyed that building and that museum holds all the story of my ancestors! I will not desecrate their honor by letting you stay right in front of them. The same repulsive evildoer who once tried to destroy our values!"

Air Jay looks at Phill with serious eyes. "Tough luck Philly-dork, my match, my rules. This is all on you Philly-stupid and you are the one who is going to pay! For generations my family was always in war with your, but all your ancestors had one thing in common, not one, **NOT** one of the tiny-minded-justice-freaked-Seilune-dorks ever tried to poison my family and slaughter them on the next…..now that I think of it, it will be a shame to shred your rotten blood on my future kingdom. Oh, but that is what I am going to do, you can count of it, in fact I can say that you are in for the most brutal moment of your entire life, it will make all the humiliations I put you into sound like a kiddies play when I garb you, turn you upside down and bash your head to the ground, breaking your head completely. But you can consider yourself lucky because I won't kill you, no, no, I will let you live so that you can see all that I am going to do to your former kingdom and I want you to suffocate on the thoughts of your life time, all the people whose lives you have destroyed because you believed that you were always doing things for the sake of Justice and then you will finally wake up for reality and see that the All mighty Air Jay is the **KING** of Seilune!"

"You speak like you have already won."

Air Jay only grins at that statement. "The fight will start in five minutes, be there or be square!" after saying that Air Jay fly away to the city.

"Alright let's go!!!" Phill yelled and runs directly to the battle field. With all the guards, ministers and councilmen running after him. The only ones who remain in the room is Amelia and Zel.

Zel is more infuriating with Air Jay, he manipulated Phill very nicely because he knows that he can defeat Phill easily, last year Air Jay even defeated Phill with just one finger. Of course Air Jay was gloating on his victory because unlike Phill he's realistic, he doesn't get fooled by the insane principals and Air Jay knows how to manipulate Phill, now it is understandable why Air Jay kidnapped Sylvia this time, he wants to gain control of Seilune and he's using Phill's pride to do it.

Amelia is even more disturbed, in certain way Phill has doomed Sylvia and the entire Kingdom, she knows very well what Air Jay can do and she is sure that he won't hesitate on killing everyone in this realm and he will certainly unleash war on the nearby empires. "Zelgadiss….what are we going to do?"

Zel puts his hands on Amelia's shoulders to try to calm her down. "I don't know Amelia, Air Jay has tied us up for good this time. But lets go to the Museum Amelia, maybe we can try to turn this to our advantage. It's the only thing we can do."

"I hope you are right, if Air jay ever manages to be king it will be the end of us all." And without delay Sylvia's parents run in direction to the place where the battle will take place.

_-------_

The five minutes passed and every one reached to the exact place where Air Jay designated as a battle field, right in front of the museum an enormous piece of land lifted up from the ground, almost sounding like a ring. Many people of Seilune are gathered around the ring, they all heard about the Battle that Air Jay and Phill will have to determine who will be the new king of Seilune.

"What is this?" Zel asked, then he looks around to see if he can find Naga, she is the only one who can control Air Jay. Zel wonders why Naga is letting Air Jay do this, or Naga wants Air Jay to do this or maybe she doesn't know about it. What ever the case might be the events are not very pleasing.

"A ring, you dumb idiot!" Air Jay replied. "This is where I will defeat Phill for the last time."

"I know that it is a ring but why is it for?"

"Because this time there will be rules on our last fight. It will be similar to a martial arts tournament, if you give up or if part or your body leaves the arena you'll lose. Of course if you die you will also lose."

"What? That is barbaric!" Amelia whispered.

"You are still in time to give up Phill. What do you say?" Air jay taunted.

Phill only stand up in a heroic pose. "Never! I will give everything in my existence and my soul to make sure that peace and justice rules supreme on creatures whose heart is as dark as yours"

Air Jay just laughed. "Your stupidity will be the death of you, Philly-dork. So will you hurry up and get in the ring? I have a new kingdom to rule."

But right before Phill could enter the ring Zelgadiss jumps to the air and lands on the ring with his sword on his hand.

Air jay growled with the sight of Zelgadiss. "Stay out of this Rock face. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does. You kidnapped my daughter so officially you challenged me first!" Zel replied. "This time I'll make sure you won't survive."

"Zelgadiss what are you doing? This is my fight, get out of the ring!" Phill ordered but Zel ignored him.

"And you are thinking on fighting me with a sword?" Air Jay asked.

"Why not? You said if one dies he will authoritatively lose this battle, didn't you? So that means that even a sword can be use in this fight!" Zel responded with his sword pointing at Air Jay.

Air Jay simply laughs at that response. "You make me laugh Rock-face! Have you forgotten the beating I gave you last year? But if you want a rematch than by all means lets do it!" Air Jay then looks at Phill. "Just wait a minute here Philly dork, as soon as I finish this fool I will get rid of you!"

"I know that I don't have a chance on killing this monster but I can win if I can throw him out of the ring, that is what I need to do to defeat him." Zel thought. "Even if he's evil Air Jay is a man of his word, I know he will bring Sylvia to me if I defeat him. I must use his only weakness against him."

"Good Luck Zelgadiss." Amelia whispered.

"Let's do it!!!" Air Jay shouted and runs directly at Zel.

Zel just let Air Jay approached just near by to attack him in his weakness. "Hey look at that sexy woman in a Bikini!" he said pointing at nothing behind Air Jay.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Air Jay stops and looks back with drool on his mouth. "Where, where is she?"

Zelgadiss took that chance to stabe Air Jay on the back with the blade passing to the other side.

"**AAAARGH!!!!**" Air Jay cried in pain then he puts on a grin. "I hate when people uses women in bikini to distract me, it is really becoming a bad habit. Still you can't kill me, I am Immortal!"

"I know, but I can do this to defeat you!" Zel starts to push Air Jay to the limits trying to make him fall out of the ring, that way Zel can win.

"Oh no you don't!" Air Jay emerges his fire wings which made Zelgadiss back away from him. "You don't get me that easy. I have planned a long time for this and it won't be a monster like you who is going to ruin my scheme." Air Jay insulted as his wings fade away.

"You are the last person who should call me a monster." Zel replied with a sweat running down his face, he will have to think of a better way to defeat Air Jay and rescue his daughter.

"Have you ever looked at your self in the mirror, Rock-face?" Air Jay removes the sword that is tabbed in his torso and throws it away, after that the wound in his torso starts to burn, healing up as it fades away. "Now its my turn."

With an impressive speed Air Jay throws a big punch at Zel's guts, making him spill out blood.

"ZELGADISS!!!!" Amelia cried.

Air Jay grabs Zel by his collar right before he was about to fall and lifts him up. "Just like Last year, you can't beat me then and there is no way you can beat me now!"

Zel lifts his head up to look at Air Jay. "I hate you so much. You take enjoinment on making other people suffer and to make a mother like Amelia suffer. But this has to end, this won't continue anymore!" Zel grabs Air Jay by his collars and throws him a head-butt.

Zel's chimera forehead was strong enough to make Air Jay release him. Zel didn't gave Air Jay the time to recover and continues to head-butt him some more. Zel continues to head-butt Air Jay until he was on the ground, with his head trapped between the floor and Zel's fore head. "You won't ever…" Zel throws another head-butt at Air Jay. "Ever…" And another one. "Ever…" another one. "Ever…" and another. "Ever perturb my family again!" Zel throws one last head-butt at Air Jay, sucking his head deeply to the ground.

Zel then gets up to his feet and panting heavily, Air Jay head is a bloody mess on the ground but it won't be long until he regenerates himself and restarts the fight, Zel must takes this chance to throw Air Jay out of the ring.

But right before Zel could grab Air Jay he throws a kick at Zel's face and then gets up and throws a fire ball at Zel, making him fall out of the ring.

"Zelgadiss!!!" Amelia cried.

"No, **no, NO!!!!**" Zel cried in his mind, he failed just when he was so close.

Air Jay gets up to his feet's and fire starts to surround his head, healing the wound he got on his head. "You expect me to be knock out with you're your weak bongs? HAHAHAHA!!!" Air Jay then looks back at Phill. "Let's end this Phily-dork!"

"NO!!!" Amelia shouted and jumps to the ring. "You will have to face me next!"

Air Jay sighed in annoyance. "Oh well, let's just get over this quickly."

"**RATILL!!!!**" Amelia throws her best spell at Air Jay.

Air Jay didn't even dare to move, he just creates a fire wall in front of him which blocked Amelia's attack and throws it to the air.

Amelia gasped with that, she never saw her best spell being replied like this.

"Do you really thing that a Daddy's little Girl can defeat me? No chance baby!" After saying that Air Jay rushes over to Amelia and hits her with his elbow, making her fall out of the ring next to Zelgadiss.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Zel asked as he crawled to Amelia.

Amelia lifts her head up with tear on her eyes. "I failed…..Sylvia…."

" _Mas que grande abéculas_.(What dopes man.)" Air Jay said then he turns to his mortal enemy. "Now its time for us to settle this Philly dork, get in the ring!"

Phill steps in the ring with his eyes boiling in rage. "You dare to army daughter in front of me? This time you have awakened the justice beats that was trapped inside me. This time you will not beat me!"

Air Jay ignored Phill's speech and lifts both his hands to the air. Dark clouds starts to cover the skies and from Air Jay's hands starts to come out thunders and lightings that fly to the air. Air Jay's thunders starts to make the clouds unleash rain with thunders and lightning's of their own.

No one in the city was giving much importance to the effects that Air Jay is creating, not even Phill, only Amelia and Zel are shocked with what Air Jay is doing, ever since they meet him they saw Air jay doing the most barbaric flames attacks that can easily destroy more than one city but they never saw him do any thunders and lightning's attacks, what kind of knowledge did Air Jay learn in the new world?

"It was raining on that day, wasn't it Phill?" Air Jay asked with a serious look. "It was raining with thunders and lightning's on the day you ruin my life. And it will also be thunders and lighting on the day I will ruin yours!"

"Stop talking like you have came victorious!" Phill snapped. "I will never let my kingdom being ruled by a monster like you, with Justice as my witness I will take you down once and for all!!!"

"So are you going to fight or bore me with your stupid, lain-brain speeches?" Air Jay taunted.

"GRRRR!!!!!" Phill snarled. And charges against Air Jay and throws a punch at Air Jay who grabs it with his hand.

Air Jay starts to squeeze Phill's hand so hard that made him cry in pain and land on his knees. A sight that was most enjoyable for Air Jay. "That's it Philly-dork, soon you'll be repeating that a dozen times when I become king." After saying that Air Jay throws a kick at Phill's face and then dozen of combinations of strikes and attacks that hits Phill very violently without giving him any chance to respond.

"Father!!!" Amelia cried, she never saw her father being treated like this, this is too barbaric for to even watch.

Air Jay then throws a bloody Phill to the ground and backs away. "Get up you SOB! I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

Phill slowly gets up to his feet, he's wounded up badly and his legs are all unstable. "I will not lose not with the fate of my people on the line!"

Amelia doesn't stop to feel concern for her father, she and Zel already lost against Air Jay and none of the soldiers of Seilune are risking to step in to fight Air Jay, they are too afraid of him, but what amazes Amelia the much is the fact that the people of Seilune are not concern about her fathers condition.

Air Jay lifts one of his arms to the air and it starts to be covered with fire, that fire starts to expand and to grow bigger and bigger so big that it almost reached the sky. Then that fire starts to surround Air Jay and starting take forms, human forms.

"What is that?" Zel asked.

"I…I don't know…." Amelia responded as she looks at the forms the flames are taking, some are the forms of men, other women, little boys and girl and even babies.

"Do these people in the flames remind you of someone Philly-dork?" Air Jay asked with deadly eyes. "These are the images of my family, the same family which you have killed and destroyed with no mercy."

Phill takes a step back; it is like spectres have come to haunt him.

"This attack if for my family!" Air Jay ruches over to Phill with the flames all gathering on his fist and throws a strong upper cut right on Phill's chin. "**THE VENGEANCE OF THE ANDRADE FAMILY ATTACK!**" the flames hits Phill very hard, like if millions of fists came in contact with Phill's body.

"**AAARGH!!!!!**" Phill cried in pain with blood coming out of his mouth and from every part of his body and then he lands violently to the ground which gave a big grin on Air Jay's face.

"**FATHER!!!!**" Amelia shouted as she got into the ring when she was intercepted by a fireball that fallen right in front of her.

"Back off girl, and you too rock-face!" Air Jay added when he saw Air Jay moving after Amelia. "You move another inch and you'll be dead! My fight with Philly dork here is not over yet!"

"What's the matter with you, don't you see that Phill is in no condition to fight?" Zel said angrily.

"I said that I was going to break Phill's head." Air Jay replied calmly as he grabbed Phill's head and lifts him up to the air.

"NO! Leave him alone!!!" Amelia pleaded. "For once in your life have Mercy!"

"Mercy? What is that?" Air Jay taunts coldly.

"You Monster!!!" Amelia screamed as she charges directly to Air Jay to attack him.

But Air Jay fly high up to the air still holding to Phill's head with his hand, Amelia and Zel cast the Raywing spell to chase after Air jay and save Phill.

Air Jay did not wait time and turns Phill upside down and wraps his arms around Phill's waist and lands at full speed to the ring, passing by Amelia and Zel.

"NO!!!!" Amelia cried when Air Jay passed right by her.

Air Jay lands on his knees to the ground and pile-drives Phills head to the ground, breaking his head completely. The entire kingdom was in complete silence with the sound of Phill's head breaking.

"FATHER!!!!!" Amelia cried as she lands right next and checks on him, she prepared to cast a healing spell but she was kicked by Air Jay. "You monster let me cure him!"

"Relax girl, he's not dead but I Won't allow you to cure him, I want him to suffer!" Air Jay said sinisterly.

Zel lands right between Air Jay and Amelia. "You filthy scum!"

"Hump!" Air Jay humped right in front of Zel's face then he turns to the people of Seilune. "People of Seilune, I defeated Prince Phill once again and as promised I am now the new King of Seilune."

"NO!!!!" one of the ministers of Seilune exclaimed. "This is preposterous, a kingship can not be disputed in a ridiculous and barbaric contest!"

"Over the centuries this has never happen to any kingdom in the world and we won't be the first ones to do it! It is politically wrong we are not a barbaric society. By the honour of Seilune we won't accept you as our king!" Another minister added.

Air Jay just chuckled at those remarks. "I was already expecting that from you people, that's why I prepared an awesome trick just for you. Check it out!" Air Jay points a pinkie finger at the museum right in front of him.

Air Jay has been unmoved for a moment, leaving everyone uneasily about Air Jay's intentions. Suddenly a thunder blast emerges from Air Jay's pinkie finger and hits the museum, the explosion was so vast that it even made some people fly to the air.

After everything was all clear everyone saw that the entire museum was completely vaporised, leaving nothing behind, the people murmured and chanted with each other saying stuff like "Look what he did!" "he destroyed the entire museum like it was nothing."

Amelia and Zel were completely shocked, Air Jay's powers have become bigger; his progresses in the new world have become immense and stronger.

After his little show Air Jay turns to the ministers and the councilmen's. "See what happen? And all this was just with my pinkie finger, imagine how it would be like if I used my entire hand? I can use my entire hand, in fact I can use booth my hands if you people don't name me as your new king!"

The ministers and the councilmen's remain in silence, they don't know what to do, that's until Amelia suddenly speaks. "Very well Air Jay, we'll make you our new king." Amelia said with so much shame in her voice.

"What?" Zel shouts as he turns to Amelia. "Amelia, are you nuts? You know what kind of Man Air Jay is!"

"That is why I am doing this, I know he won't hesitate on killing us all that is why I agree on his demands."

"Perfect! The coronation will start immediately!" Air Jay ordered to his ministers, which they nodded unpleasantly. Air Jay then turns back to the people of Seilune. "**Behold your king! The Portuguese king! On your knees, dogs!**" everyone in Seilune bows down to their new king with Air Jay's laughs echoing the entire kingdom.

The only ones who are most revolted about all this are Amelia and Zelgadiss, this was supposed to be a happy day to celebrate Sylvia's fifth birthday but Air Jay returned and became King. What more horrors can it fall upon them?

_To be continued…_

Alandra: this fic really doesn't starts to well.

Ramon: now that Air Jay is the king what more can it happen to Seilune.

Sunny: and these last words from Air Jay are based on the song by Motorhead "King of Kings". A song that also does not belong to us.


	3. King Air Jay

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belongs to us

_---__----_

Chapter 3

_---__---_

This is the worst day of Amelia's life besides the day when she lost her mother. Its been two hours since Air Jay defeated Phill, again, and now his coronation is about to commence and he will be proclaimed the new king of Seilune and he placed Amelia and Zel right next to him, probably to make fun of them now that he's the new king. One of her worst enemies has gain power of the most advanced white magic city of the world and there is nothing that it can be done to stop him, he didn't gain control by policy but by the very means that has been Air Jay's strongest supporter, fear. Amelia regrets for not listening to her nightmares, they were trying to warn her, and now she is paying the consequences. But still why does Air Jay wants to rule Seilune? Doesn't he hate this city? Isn't he just like Lina who enjoys travelling around the world and causing some troubles? Or does he have something else on his mind?

The coronation is being held on the very ring where Air Jay defeated Phill and sited on a throne in the middle of it with the crown being placed on his head, it was a little difficult to be placed with all that punk hair on top of Air Jay. But Air Jay made a little magic trick and pulls his hair back so that the crown can be put on his head; after the crown was put he magically puts his hair on the shape it was before, much to the amazement of everyone present.

Zel growls with the sight of Air Jay being the king, he deeply regrets for not killing Air Jay for good the last time even if he knows that it's practically impossible to kill him, even so Zel wished there was a way to kill Air Jay for good, Zel is so sick and tire of Air Jay always coming to Seilune to kidnap Sylvia so that he may gain something in return. "But this will be the last time." Zelgadiss whispers. "I promise that I will find a way to kill you once and for all!"

After the crown was in place Air Jay gets up to his feet and puts a red cape on his shoulders and turns his attention to his new people. "People of Seilune! I am your new lord and master! I hope you have enjoyed you pathetic little lives under the rule of that moron Phill because it is all going to end right now. At the moments I have three things to say, or better yet, three things to change. First thing will be that now that this city is under a new rule the name will change, this city will no longer be named Seilune, it shall be named **New Porto**!"

Amelia grunted furiously at Air Jay. "For centuries this city has been named Seilune and now he changes it just like that, only to dishonour my ancestors. Of course no one complains because they are all afraid of Air jay. He is like a walking time bomb, no one knows when he will try to destroy them all with the simply touch of his finger……"

"The second thing that will change will be the flags!" Air Jay continued. "I want every citizen of the New Porto city to grab and burn the flags that belonged to the old Seilune empire, I want all the reminiscences of the former Kingdome to fall into nothing!"

Amelia shakes her hand furiously; Air Jay is destroying her emotionally with all his cruel words. He is destroying the dignity of honour of the Seilune family little by little and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it.

"And now for the final change. I am going to abolish of the rules made by the Seilune Family and the ex-prince Phil!!!!!" Air jay shouted. "All of them! All gone, vaporized! **FOREVER!!!!**"

The citizens of Seilu……New Porto stayed in silence for a moment but then they all cheered and applauded Air Jay, they cheered so happily and so loud that it seems that the entire city was speaking. This city was never as thunderous as it is today.

This reaction caught Amelia in shock, why did everyone was pleased with this new statement by Air Jay? She sees everyone jumping in joy and chanting so emotionally, Amelia even sees some people crying and hugging each other in joy, it is like. Why is all this reaction, why is everyone acting like if Air Jay became some kind of liberator?

The reaction of the People of New Porto also amazed Zel, he knows that Phill can be a bit loony but he always had the respect of these people, right? Zel remembers the time when everyone believed that Phill was dead but after they found out that he was alive there was an enormous parade in his honour. So why are they acting this way.

Zel and Amelia look back at Air Jay who has gazing at them with a smirk on his face, it sounds like he is taunting at them much to Amelia and Zel's displeasure.

"AIR JAY!!!!" one of the citizens shouts as he runs directly at Air Jay with a spear on his hand, and old man by the age of fifty. "This is for my son and for every soul you killed, you carnivore!"

The man throws the spear directly at Air Jay but he manages to grab it with two fingers right before the blade could come in contact with his face.

"It can't be!" The man gasped with the scene that happen just in front of him, then suddenly he is surrounded by dozens of Seilu…..New Porto soldiers, all of them pointing their spears at the man who tried to kill Air Jay.

"Stop it! Leave that man alone!" Amelia ordered but none of the soldiers obeyed her.

"Don't waist your breath Amelia. I'm the new king, remember? So these motherless swine's have no choice but to obey me!" Air Jay reminded mockingly then he turns his attention his attacker. "So what's your story my friend? Angry for something I have done to you? Let me guess, I stole your girlfriend from you, right?"

"My name is Crelt!" the man introduced himself to Air Jay with much displease. "And I have all the reasons of the world to hate you! You murdered my son and he was a soldier of Seilune! You killed him with no remorse and no feelings! My son was the best in me ever since he opened his eyes to me for the first time until the day you closed them forever!!!" Crelt screamed emotionally with tears coming out of his eyes. "I'll be damn if I will live with myself by letting my son's murderer be the new king of Seilune!"

Amelia felt pity for this man, she can understand how it is to lose a son, even in the hands of a cruel assassin like Air Jay. Air Jay has the ability of ruin peoples lives.

"Is that all? For a moment here I thought it was something important." Air Jay replied coldly.

Crelt only growled angrily as he tried to go to Air Jay but the guards didn't let him.

"He came all the way to fight me. Let him pass!" Air Jay ordered and all the guards let Crelt pass.

Crelt immediately steals a spear from one of the soldiers, rushes over to Air Jay at full speed and stabs him right on the chest. Crelt stabs Air Jay on the chest and on the guts again, again and again, each strike released all the emotions and sadness that has been inside him all these years. "Die you animal!!! This is for my boy and everyone you killed!!!!"

Air Jay received all the attacks with a smirk, he's accepting all these attacks like a joke because he can easily restore his wounds. "Is tall all that your hate can reach?" he taunted, taking Crelt's pain as a gag.

Amelia gets dismayed with Air Jay's evilness little by little, she scarcely saw all of his immorality directly but she never imagined that he was so disrespectful. Zel on the other hands knows very well and he knows how cruel Air Jay is, he even made fun of Zelgadiss father hood when he made Zel believe that Sylvia was dead.

"So c'mon, don't tell me you can't do better?" air jay taunted as he heals his wounds with his phoenix powers. "You can complain all you want but you'll have to accept the truth that I am the King and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well at least tell me one thing!!!" Crelt screamed emotionally. "Why did my son had to die? Tell me!!! Tell me, damn you!!!!"

Air jay just chuckled at that question. "First I want you to ask my question first. Who is the one more responsible for the death of your son? Is it me the big mean bad guy from Portugal or is it the ex-Prince Phill who has sent your kid to face me like a sheep attacking a wolf?"

The question hits Crelt like a knife stabbing on his heart, all this time he never wondered, both Phill and Air Jay are the ones responsible for the death of his son.

"You don't answer me?" Air Jay asked as he walks to Crelt. "I tell you what, you can ask that question to your son when you meant him in the other world."

"What? AAAGRH!!!" Crelt cried in pain with blood spitting out of his mouth when Air Jay pressed two into his throat, pressing deeply until his two fingers were buried deep inside Crelt's throat.

Amelia gasped with all of this then buried her face into Zel's chest, she can not stand seeing such horror. Zel just gets angrier with Air Jay, he's making Amelia see all this horror without any compassion in purpose.

Air Jay then lets Crelt's dead body fall down to the ground then he snaps his fingers to one his guards. "Take this dead body and put him into the councilmen's chamber!" he ordered with a surprised look from everyone who is surrounding him.

"Y-yes, my king….." the guard said then he picks up Crelt's dead body and carries on with Air Jay's orders.

Air Jay then looks ho _his_ councilmen's. "I just want this to be a warning, gentlemen. You dare to betray me and you will suffer the same sad end this man had."

"You sick psychopath!" Zel whispered, now he understand why Air jay killed Crelt, he wanted to _educate_ the councilmen so that they don't try any plan against him.

Air jay then starts to walk away, directly to his new castle with many guards, the councilmen's and ministers following him, even Amelia and Zel are following Air Jay.

Amelia starts to wonder how is this possible, how can a cruel man like Air Jay manage to obtain victory over those who for centuries were the champions of justice. Amelia then notices something, how is it that her grandfather didn't do anything to stop Air Jay fro becoming king? Even with all the hatred that Air Jay has for Phill he should challenge her grandfather for the position of king but instead he challenged her father and bullied the Councilmen of Seilune. Now that Amelia thinks about it, it has been years since the last time she saw her grandfather, ever since she was a little girl.

Everyone enters the castle that use to be the Seilune Castle and from everywhere Amelia and Zelgadiss sees the soldiers removing paintings and statues that represented the Seilune ancestors, burning it to ashes or breaking it to pieces.

Amelia could not take it anymore. "That is enough!!! Don't you have any honour?"

Air Jay then looks back at Amelia. "Oh Amelia, you are still here." That was his simple reply as he continues to walk away.

"**Air Jay!!!!**" Zel called in a very loud voice. "You had your fun now I demand that you bring my daughter back!"

Air jay turns back to Zelgadiss with a grin. "Nope, I am not going to do it! And you will address me as _Your Majesty_, Rock-face!"

"You weren't a king before Air Jay and you won't be the king now!" Zel replied as he unleash his sword.

"No Zelgadiss, don't!" Amelia pleaded.

But Zel ignored her. "Or you bring my daughter back or I swear….." Zel was interrupted when Air Jay suddenly appears right in front of him and press his hand on Zel's chest.

"AAAAAH!!!" Zel cried in pain when Air Jay put his hand on him, it felt like Zel's chest was going to melt. Air Jay's hand reached such a temperature that it almost felt like he was going to melt.

"Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried then kneeled right beside him.

Air jay just laughed at Zel's misery. "Poor Rock face. My powers have become bigger ever since the last time we fought. In fact I am much stronger since then, much, much stronger. These travels to the new world really have helped me to become stronger; even I admit that I am surprised with my progresses. As you can see Rock-face it is stupidity to face me. Take him to the dudgeons and chain him up!"

"NO, you can't!!!" Amelia protested.

"It is your choice Amelia, or the dudgeons or a travel to the executioner."

Amelia was about to say something but Zel stopped her. "Amelia stop, don't face him, he's too strong…don't worry I'll be alright…." He assured and then two soldiers drag Zel to the dudgeons.

"Zelgadiss….."Amelia whispered with tears running down her cheek as she sees the man she loves being dragged like a criminal. Then she looks back at Air Jay with a revolted face. "I despise you! So much!!!!" she screamed and runs away.

Air Jay wanted to go after Amelia and punish her for yelling at him but he forces himself to calm down, he knows what Amelia is to him, besides he will be in big trouble with Naga if he hurts Amelia. "I love my sister in law, I love my sister in law, I love my sister in law, **GRRRRRR, I love her so much!!!**" it was difficult but Air jay managed to calm down.

_-----_

The day pass by until night time finally arrived, and during that time many arrivals came to the city of New Porto, arrivals from many kings, princes and even generals from neighbour kingdoms, kingdoms that once tried to seize control of the city of Seilune and kingdoms who almost entered in war against the Seilune family.

All of these important figures all gathered in the Great Ball with many tables serving drinks and treats.

Amelia walked between them with a curious face, why did all these people came to Seilune, she still calls the kingdom Seilune because she refused to call it by the name that Air Jay is forcing everyone to call it, by the look on everyone's faces they had a very tire journey, they also have fear in their eyes. This obvious Air Jay's work, what is he planning now? Didn't he do enough already? He ruined a special day, he kidnapped Sylvia, almost killed Ex-prince Phill and he sent Zelgadiss to jail.

Amelia then notices Martina who is between the guests. "Martina!" she called as she walks to her old friend.

Martina looks back and sighs in relived to see a familiar face. "Amelia, am I glad to see you…"

"Martina, what is going on here? Why are all these people here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We were all summoned here by Air Jay orders since now he's the new King of Seilune, I am really sorry about what happen to your father."

"He's recuperating, the doctors are working on him but the healers can't do anything because Air Jay has forbidden them to assist my father. All of this is a wrecked plan of Air jay to torment my father, I know that Air Jay will use his new power to destroy Seilune once and for all. Still I am surprised how fast the news reached all over the country and I'm surprised how you people came here so fast since Air Jay was crowned today!"

Martina blinked in surprise. "Today? But according to the leather we received Air Jay claims that he became King just five days ago. It had his specific sign to assure us that it was him."

"Five days ago?" Amelia repeated. Now she understands why all these people came here, Air Jay's reputation is very well known, he had destroyed an entire city in less than five minutes and he had destroyed thousands of armies that came to his path. Still why did Air Jay sent a letter already proclaiming that he became King? What ever Air jay's plan is he really wants to speed things up, maybe because he knows that Lina will come after him after she knows what had happen In Seilune. "Martina, I want to ask you a favour, after this meeting is over I want you to send some of your troupes to go look for Lina and the others to explain what is going on here. And tell Filia and her family to leave this country immediately for their safety." Amelia immediately added, she remembers that Air Jay still wants to kill Filia and her baby daughter to torment Xellos.

"Attention every one, attention! Allow me to introduce to you the King of New Porto, Air Jay!" a servant announced and Air jay appears.

Everyone turn heir attentions to Air Jay, each one of them with scared faces on them.

"Before we start I want to say something, this is no longer Seilune and I am not a self proclaimed pacifist like that moron Phill. This is New Porto and here everyone has to be held responsible for their own words, even a king or anyone important! So I want you people to listen to me very carefully and think about everything I'm going to say or else you will be severed with the penalty of death." Air Jay threatened. Everyone in the room gulped.

"Policy is defiantly not his strong point." Amelia said to Martina. "Doesn't he realise that if he kills these people he will start a war between our kingdom and theirs?"

"You have no idea how much these people fear Air Jay, Amelia." Martina replied. "Air Jay can kill everyone in this room but it won't matter to our kingdoms because no one dares to send their troupes to attack him because it will be like committing suicide and will end up infuriating Air Jay some more. Fear is Air Jay's strongest ally."

"Curses……"

"I'll make it short here because I don't talk politic." Air Jay said with a small laugh. "Now I have summoned you all because you are very well known for political business with Seilune and most of you tried to take control of this town by force or war. I could kill you people here and now but I know that each kingdom have special magical abilities that caught my interest. So instead of killing you I want you all to sworn you loyalty, obedience and loyalty to the king of this kingdom for the rest of your days! In other words I want your kingdoms to belong to the Air Jay Empire!"

Everyone in the room stayed in silence when they heard Air Jay's demands and started too murmured with each other.

"So what do you say?" Air Jay asked in a scary voice.

Everyone immediately lifted their cups to the air and chanting words like "Long Live King Air Jay!" "Long Live the King!" "Hail King Air Jay!"

Amelia could not believe this, everyone is so degenerates and cowards that they agreed to Air jay's demands with out a fuss.

Air Jay smirked with all the salutations then he snapped his fingers and one of his servants has placed a scroll on a table that is closest to Air Jay. Then he points to one of the kings. "You! Come here and sign this contract!"

The king obeyed Air Jay and signed the contract.

"Good." Air Jay said then he gives a dagger to the king that signed the contract. "Now attack me!"

"Sir?"

"I said attack!" Air Jay ordered in high tone.

And the king immediately strikes at Air jay and in the exact moment when the blade was going to touch Air Jay the kings body starts to burn until he was reduced to aches.

Everyone in the room gasped with the atrocious show that has just happen in front of them.

"Air Jay what did you do!?!?!!?" Amelia screamed.

Air Jay just grins. "It is amazing what magical object when can get in the new world. This is a magical contact, once you signed you are forced to do what it says or else you will die in flames like this little king of the ground. Its not that I don't believe in you people is just that I don't trust you. Like I said I am not like moron Phill, I don't make stupid mistakes. This contract is clear once you sing it your loyalty belongs to me! If anyone of you ever tries to challenge or even try to attack me or my kingdom you will all burn to the death, you and even the people of your specific kingdoms. So you can see that the people of this guy's kingdom also died." Air jay added pointing to the dead king.

"**YOU MONSTER!!!!**" Amelia yelled. "You threatened these people and you have the audacity to destroy entire lives just to make your point? You are a heartless beast! No one, not even a king, would act the way you act! You are below human!"

"Yeah, what ever, now everyone make a single line and come sign the contract." Air Jay ordered, ignoring Amelia's words.

Each person in the room got in line, ready to sign the contract with fear and discontent look in their faces.

"What are you all doing?" Amelia shouted. "Don't do such stupidity. Don't allow this man to rule and ruin your lives!"

"Lady Amelia, please. You must desist! Your impudence will cost you a lot!" One of the kings said.

"WHAT!?" Amelia screamed. "Have you all gone mad or are you just lily-livered cowards? Don't you see that this is all part of Air Jay's plot for his evil scheme? I've seen with my own eyes the terror this man unleashes in his path; I saw the content on his face when ever he tortures innocent people! If you give in to his demands he won't stop until he destroys everything we love!"

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Air Jay shouted very loud. "How dare the daughter of the former ruler of this kingdom speak? Your father would have waited time with his idiotic pacifist ways to get support of these people, he would probably get fooled someday and the entire kingdom would be in war! I'm the one who took the smart choice and forced these gutless idiots to become my minions! Would your idiot father ever think of something like this?"

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Amelia snapped. "He's a wise and kind man full of compassion who seeks only peace while you are nothing but a monster who seeks Terror!"

Air Jay just laughed. "Your father? Wise? You make me laugh, your father lost against me because he fell in the most obvious trap in the world! You call him wise?" Air jay then puts a serious face. "Why am I talking to daddy's little puppet? Get out of here! Get out before I lose my patience!"

"Amelia please……" Martina pleaded. "I have to think about my little girl……"

Amelia grunted, it seems that Air jay has won, again. All the kings and important people in the room will sign the contract and become Air jay's slaves against their own will. Amelia turns and leave with much displeasure, she wanted to help these people but she can't because they are all against her, how can she save them if they don't let her?

_------_

Amelia walks the halls with her mind clouded in shame, how can a kingdom that served justice all their lives gets overrun by a man whose morality is based on the opposite? The worst of all is now that many kingdoms are under Air Jay's control now, he can easily order the kingdoms to go after Lina and her friends for his own amusement, Lina had a bounty on her head once but how can she resist being chased by the vast armies of many kingdoms? And it won't be only Lina who will suffer with all this; Gourry, Xellos, Filia and possibly Sylphiel will have their lives ruined because of Air jay. Amelia just wished that there was a way to stop Air Jay, she wants this nightmare to end.

"Psst! Lady Amelia!" one of the councilmen's called in a low voice.

Amelia looks back to the man who came out from one of the pillars. "Who are you?"

"My name is Murch, I'm one of the councilmen's of Seilune. I know how you must feel, we were not pleased with the fact that we gave our glorious kingdom to a criminal like Air jay but we had no choice. He bosses everyone around for his own amusement because he wants to torture your father, humiliate him by stealing the kingdom he took care for so long. With all the kingdoms that are now under his command I am afraid he won't stop there."

"What you mean?"

"All the kingdoms he has summoned all have special magical abilities. Aptitudes that have enough skills to do the impossible. I don't know what Air jay might want with them but I am pretty sure that he will do no good."

"I understand that but what else can we do to stop this egomaniac?"

"There is a way, a political way. There is a contract that allows the king to transfer all his power to a man of his choice and that same man can become king when the contract is signed. It is a very old course of action that it is not used for centuries, which is why it is very forgotten in the pages of history."

"At this point everything must be done to stop Air Jay. Where is this contract?"

"It is in the councilmen's chambers, we went searching for it when Air Jay was crowned. But it also requires the signature of all the ministers and all the councilmen's before it is signed. It is being signed as we speak, after that you can sign it yourself and all powers will be transferred to you and you will become the queen of Seilune."

A sweat runs down Amelia's spine. "Even so we need a signature from Air jay himself to make it possible."

"I know, we just need to find a way to trick Air jay into signing it."

Amelia stays in silence fro a moment before speaking again. "I shall be in the councilman's chamber first thing in the morning to get the contract sign, but until then let's keep this in low profile."

"I understand Milady……"

Unknown to both Amelia and Murch that a bird had been listen their conversation.

_-------_

The next day comes and Amelia approaches the councilmen's chambers where all the ministers and the entire councilman's are waiting for her. Each step she makes is deeper and more depressing, she wished that the day when she would become Queen would never come. All her life she lived by the morality that her father taught her, learning to accept royalty to help others but there was always a deep side of her that wanted to travel to the world, to see what wonders it holds for her to see, she became a different side of a princess when ever she travelled with Lina and the others, she love it, Amelia loved to travel around, helping people and even having crazy adventures, it was like it was her true self, it was like travelling like sorceress was what she was made to be, not locked in a cage where policy and royalty forces her to obtain responsibilities that never end, forcing her to stay in the castle forever. But now all of this will end when she signs the contract, she will automatically become Queen as soon as she manages to trick Air Jay to sign it as well. As soon as the contract is fully signed she will save her kingdom from the tyranny of Air jay but she will ended up in a new prison, a prison that she wished to never be in. She curses Air jay even more for forcing her to do this.

She enters the camber to see all the members of the council present.

"Lady Amelia, we have all signed the contract." Murch informed. "It took us practically all night to sign this in secret so that no one could inform Air Jay. Now it needs your signature."

One of the councilmen takes some ink and a feather to Amelia.

Amelia takes the feather and walks to the contract where the contract is rested. each step becomes more depressing for her, as soon as she presses the ink in the paper her fate will be trapped forever. "Are-are you people sure that there isn't any other way?" Amelia asks in desperation.

"No Lady Amelia, this is the only way." Murch assured. "This is the only way we have to finish Air jay's rein of terror in our fair kingdom."

Amelia hands shakes a little, her fate is decided, she doesn't want to do this but the fate of her people are on the line.

She slowly approaches the pen to the paper when suddenly a bash on the door is heard and Air Jay and some soldiers come in.

Amelia gasped and gives the contract back to Murch immediately before Air jay could see it. "Air Jay, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, a little birdie warn me that you people were having a secret meeting so I thought that I could hang along." Air jay responded with a grin. "SO I thought: I wanna crash that party! After all I am the king, I can crash any party I want!"

"My Lord, we were just having a normal meeting, it is nothing serious I assure you!" Murch lied.

"Great! SO let me make it more serious!" Air Jay said then he snaps his fingers and two soldiers brought in one of the maids of the castle and forced her to sit on a chair right in the centre of the Chamber.

Amelia did not like this, when ever a human life is hold by Air jay their lives can be in terrible jeopardy. Amelia is quite sure that the maids' life is going to be on the line here. Air jay must have found out that a plot was being made against him, but how did he found out? He said that a little birdie told him, was he being serious or was he just taunting with them? With Air Jay you never know.

Air jay walks around the maid who is trembling in fear and she is being hold in the chair by two soldiers. "So tell me girl, what's you name?"

"My n-n-name is Imi……my lord……" The maid stutter, with her eyes watery.

"Imi, huh? Aright them Imi, how long have you worked for Philly-dork and his family?"

The words didn't come out fast from Imi's mouth; they were still trapped in her throat because of the fear. After a few moments she managed to speak. "For……for five years now, my lord."

"Five years? That a long time." Air Jay said with his glance pointed at Amelia.

Amelia tried to remain as calm as possible, she knows that at the moment Air jay is just agonizing the poor maid.

"And I believe that many people pf the castle know you right?" Air jay asked.

"Y-y-yes……"

"And I believe you have lots of friends, right?"

"Y-yes….."

"Even a family waiting for you at home?"

"Y-yes….."

"Good!" Air Jay points a finger at Imi and a fireball is emerging from it.

Amelia gasped when she saw the fire ball. Even Imi gasped and tried to move but the soldiers still hold her tight."

"You look scare girl, what is the matter?" Air Jay taunted, taking Imi's desperation as a pleasure.

"Please….I don't want to die……" Imi whimpered.

"Tell me girl, what am I doing?"

"You are pointing a fireball at me….."

"Say it again because I think that no one in this room heard ya!"

"YOU ARE POINTING A FIREBALL AT ME!!!!!" Imi shrieked, releasing the fear that is stuck in her.

The shouts echoed the entire room, torturing everyone who is forced to see this dreadful show.

"Yes a fireball, a powerful and absolute fireball that is superior to anyone else and you know why? Because unlike Lina's, my fireballs can kill people." Air jay turns his head to the people behind him, especially Amelia. "This is for all you people who have been trying to sabotage me. I am going to count to ten, if by then you don't deliver me that contract that you all have been signing then this maid dies."

Imi gasped loudly.

"Lady Amelia, don't give in. this is all just a bluff from Air Jay. Don't give him the contract, he will certainly destroy it!" Murch whispered to Amelia.

Amelia was not sure it is a bluff, ever since he became King Amelia saw Air jay kill two people right in front of her. Amelia is sure that he won't hesitate to kill the poor maid.

"One." Air jay starts to count. "Two."

"No please….." Imi begged.

"Air Jay don't do it, you have already made enough victims!" Amelia pleaded.

"Three."

"Don't do anything Amelia, please. I hate to say it but a live is just a minimal price to pay for the safety of an entire kingdom." Murch whispered again, feeling Amelia's strength fading.

"Four."

"Air Jay please, I beg you don't do this!" Amelia begged again.

"Five."

"No please….I don't want to die!" Imi begged.

"Six."

"Air Jay please, don't do it!!!"

Murch remain quiet and Amelia notices that, every one of the council remains quiet. Amelia knows that they are all prepared to make sacrifices, but Amelia is not.

"Seven….Eight…nine…."

Amelia then takes the contract from Murch and shows it to Air Jay. "Stop it! This is what you want now leave that poor girl alone!!!" Amelia screamed.

Air jay looks back at Amelia with a smirk, then he takes the contract from her hands and starts reading it. "You were trying to pull a fast one on me huh? But once again I was smarted than you!" Air Jay then looks back at Imi. "You can thank the ex-princess, maid. She saved you from being killed by me. But there is someone here who needs to die!" Air Jay points his finger at Murch and fires a fireball at him, killing Murch by burning him a just a few seconds. "The moral of this story, gentlemen: don't ever try to fool the big bad boy here! The big bad boy is always right! And just to make sure that you boys finally learn your lesson here, I will have this dead body hang right here in this chambers!"

No one in the room dared to say anything, they don't dare to prologue Air Jay's anger and Air jay notice that, he just loves when people are afraid of him.

After his work was done he left the room but not after he said something's to Amelia as he passed by her. "Not ready to make sacrifices huh? That what I love from goodie-goodies like you, you are so unpredictable." After saying that Air Jay left the room, laughing all the way as he did and with the contract on his hands.

_-----_

Amelia returned to her room and cried in her bed, Air Jay used her by threatening a life and worst of all she is back to where they started. "Oh Miss Lina, what am I going to do? You always come out with the best plans and you are the only one who can defeat Air jay." Amelia then looks up to the ceiling with her eyes covered in tears. "Mother please help me….air Jay is destroying my life! He's destroying the life of everyone in the kingdom! He left me all alone! What am I going to do, what Am I going to do, what am I….." Amelia then slaps herself. "Amelia stop it!!!" She demanded to herself. "Stop with the winning and the crying! If Lina was here she would slap you silly! You are the only one present here and you must do something to stop Air Jay's tyranny!" after shouting to herself Amelia took a deep breath and started to think of a solution. "Alright, let me think, what other use I can have to remove Air jay from power and save my family at the same time. What is the one think that scares Air Jay? Maybe nothing, he's never afraid of nothing……no, that is not true, a person can be scared when his weakness is explored, that is what Air Jay does all the time, so what is Air Jay's weakness?"….Amelia thought there for a moment, no idea came up to her mind. In the end she remembers something. "That is it! That is what I can do!"

_------_

Amelia gets inside the throne room and she finds the entire place vandalized, destroyed. But on the wall Amelia notices a painting, a painting that has her, her sister Gracia and her mother Sylvinia, it also has her father only with his head cut from the picture.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Air Jay asked as he appears from the shadows. "It felt good to remove some unimportant stuff in that picture."

Amelia only glares angrily at Air jay, that is all she can do because she needs to stay as calm as she can be able to trick Air Jay. "I have some important stuff to talk to you!"

"Oh really, and what is that?" Air Jay asked as he sits on his thrown.

"You should know what it is. It is the ones you tried to take from me! My husband, my daughter and my kingdom. I want them all back!"

Air Jay sighed. "You just don't give up, do you? New Porto is mine! And mine alone! And I am not going to give it up to anyone, not to you or your worthless father!"

For the first time since Air jay become king Amelia puts a grin on her face, which shocked Air Jay. "Well then, how about we make a deal? Something that not even you can let it pass by."

Air Jay became a little uncomfortable about that grin. "Oh Yeah? And what might that be?"

"The poison!"

Air Jay gasped when he heard that. "What?"

"The poison! The same poison that my father used to kill your entire family! After your attack last year my father has searched all his ancient stuff and managed to find the poison that is deadly for phoenixes and he gave me the exact location of where he hided the poison." Amelia lied. This was all a lie to make Air Jay dance to her tune and by the looks on Air Jay's face he believes it.

Air Jay then gets up from his thrown and walks to Amelia. "If that is true then why don't I just kill you now? You and your father?" he dared.

"And how do you know that I didn't give the location to Lina?" Amelia dared back.

"You are lying!"

"Then go ahead and kill me! But I'm sure that with all the mayhem you caused here, Lina and the other will go after the poison to use it against you! It will only be a matter of time until my friends attack you by surprise and finish your life once and for all! So go ahead……"

Air Jay grunted with all this, he was loosing ground. "What are your demands then?"

"First I want you to release my husband and bring my daughter back to me! After that I want you to return my kingdom back to my father! And then never dare to back here again!"

Air Jay smirked with the demands which started to panic Amelia. "You are asking too much. Let's make a better deal here. I will release your Rock-face and Sylvia but in return you will help me on finding a magical object that I have been looking for the last three mounts and you will give me that poison you say you know where it is."

"And how about releasing my kingdom?"

"The kingdom is mine! I won't give it back to your father under any circumstances! You can pull out all the threats you want but it will never be his! I already put in my part of the deal, accept it or let our lives continue the way they are until I die and you will never find out where Sylvia is!"

Amelia cursed lowly, for a moment here she believed that she could fix everything with her little white lie but Air Jay always manages to turn things around. Even so she must try to gain some advantage here. "Alright, I accept the terms but in return I want Zelgadiss to accompany me in this journey on finding that object you want."

"There now was that difficult?" Air jay taunted.

"And what about my people? If I aid you in your quest will you free my people?"

Air Jay sighed with that question. "I don't believe it, sometimes you are so slow Amelia. Why do you care about your former people? Didn't you saw their reactions when I abolished all of the laws of your father?"

"Yes I saw!" Amelia snapped angrily. "I don't know what you have done to them but I'm sure that this was your handy work!"

"Still in the illusion here. If you weren't caught in the pathetic morality of you father you would see more beyond the eye."

"Be silence!" Amelia demanded. "I know of your hatred of my father but I believe in justice, always have and always will be. I help those who are tormented by evildoers like your self, and I will save everyone from your insanity!"

"Justice is just a point of view, like good and evil. I believe Garv told you something of a similar, no? He told you……" Air Jay was interrupted when Amelia slapped him.

"**SHUT UP!!!!!** I know how I reacted that day but now it is different!" Amelia screamed. "Justice has become my ideal ever since I was a child and I remain loyal to them until the end of my days! And it won't be some punk haired moron like you or anyone else that is going to change me!!!"

After hearing all this Air Jay let out a sinister chuckle and turns his face to Amelia "Magnificent! Absolutely Magnificent! For the very first time in your life you sounded like your mother!"

"What?" Amelia asked confused.

"GUARDS!!!!!" Air Jay called and two guards enter the room. "Take Lady Amelia back to her quarters then release Rock-face and take him to a healer. Then contact me the docks and tell them to prepare five ships loaded with food and medicines because I am going to the new World tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" The guards said as they led Amelia out of the room.

"Why did Air jay say that?" Amelia wondered. "Why did he say that I sounded like my mother?"

After Amelia left the room Air jay looked at the picture. "Sylvinia, you can be proud of your little girl, she is becoming more like you again." And then he looks back at the contract which Amelia was going to sign this morning. "It really has all the signatures of all the most important people of the council. I never thought that I would get this so fast and so easily but it just proves how good I am. So far the plan is working perfectly, and now I'm going to starts the next step."

_To be continued……_

Alandra: we know, Air Jay is a lousy king.


	4. The Pirates of the New World

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter4

_---__---_

It's been two days since Amelia and Zel left the city that was once known as Seilune but now it is adopted as New Porto. They are now on the sea with the new King, Air Jay, with four other ships following them, all of them caring food and medical needs, all this by order of Air Jay.

Amelia tried to make a deal with Air Jay and trying to make the events turn her way but Air Jay pull out some tricks on his sleeve to make this turn to his advantage. At least she has Zelgadiss on his side, she won't be alone against Air Jay, with Zelgadiss she might gain a good idea of how to trick Air Jay to sign that contract and free her people of his madness. And speaking of Air Jay's madness Amelia starts to fear for Sylvia's safety, last year Air jay proved to be docile with children but now he changed a lot, what could be causing this change? And now that Amelia thinks of it she wonders if her sister is alright, last Year Zelgadiss said that she and Air Jay were working together but now that Air Jay is crueler than ever she fears for Garcia's safety.

Zel grunts angrily, he only wished that he could go back in time and finish Air Jay once and for all but that's not possible. Before leaving Seilune Zelgadiss wrote a note and left it in his room, as soon as Lina and the others learn about what happen in Seilune they will certainly rush over, Zel just hopes that Lina finds the note explaining everything that happen. Zel and Amelia really need Lina's assistance because she is the only one who can defeat Air Jay, but now that Zel thinks of it he wonders if Lina can defeat him this time, Air Jay has proved that he perfected his abilities this time, but then again why didn't Air Jay challenged Lina? Maybe he has another weakness and he won't confront Lina because she is smart enough to find out what it is. Zel has to find out what it is.

Amelia then starts to hear something, someone singing. "Zelgadiss do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That song…I've heard it before…." she said as she walks to the direction of the song, the song is loud by beautiful and soft at the same time. "That….that is _Fado_!"

"Fado?"

"It is the traditional Portuguese songs." Amelia responded and then gasped.

"Amelia…how do you know that?" Zel asked in shock.

"I….I don't know……" she responded with some fear in her voice, how does she knows that? This frightened her but even so she followed to where the song came from.

Both Zel and Amelia followed the song and they found Air Jay singing.

"Amelia lets get out of here, the less we stay with this guy the better." Zel whispered.

"Too late, I've heard you clowns." Air Jay replied then he turns to his enemies. "You fools can be heard from the distance."

"Shut up Air jay we don't need your insults!" Zel growled.

"Wait!" Amelia interrupted the brawl between Air jay and Zelgadiss. "There is an important question I've been meaning to ask you Air Jay." She said with a serious voice.

Air Jay smirked, he's already use to Amelia's seriousness. "What is it baby?"

"I wanted to ask you about this!" Amelia shows him the necklace she received last Christmas, a necklace that holds the picture of Amelia, Garcia, their mother and Air Jay. She knows that it was Gracia who have sent it to her secretly but she just wonders why Air Jay is also in this picture.

"Yup is a nice picture, and my hair do was as awesome as it is today." Air Jay teased.

"Why are you in this picture and not my father?" She demanded, ignoring Air Jay's jokes.

Air Jay laughed at Amelia. "Oh c'mon Amelia, what's the point of asking something like this?"

"Answer me damn it!!!" Amelia demanded, infuriated.

This caught Zel by surprise, Air Jay has really upset her a lot form Amelia to behave this way. "Amelia……"

This time Air Jay looks at Amelia with a serious look. "DO you hate me that much to have forgotten about that picture? I've already told you that I didn't kill your mother!"

"I know that! But how come you are in this picture?" Amelia replied.

"Don't play dumb, you know very well why!" Air Jay replied in a more angry and disappointed voice.

Amelia noticed the disappointment in his voice, this was a shock for Amelia, she has never heard this tone from Air Jay before. "No! I'm telling you I don't know!"

"**DON'T LIE TO ME!!!**" Air Jay shouted and Zel immediately stand between Air Jay and Amelia. "You were at least five years old on that day and I took you and your sister out flying to the sky that day, you screamed so loud to your hearts content, how can anyone one forget something like that? Do you hate me that much to forget the times that you, me your sister and your mother spend together?"

Those words shocked Amelia, what is Air Jay talking about? Amelia doesn't remembers any day she spend with Air Jay when she was a kid. "W-What are you talking about?"

Air Jay looks deeply into her eyes, he can see no lies in them, Amelia really doesn't remember. "Sorry kid, or you are lying or your mind is more mess up than I thought!" he responded then he turn to leave.

Zel looks back at his wife, Amelia's face in more confuse than before. "Don't listen to him Amelia, he probably wanted to upset you."

"I know, but at some way he seemed saddened with me. Did you saw the look on his eyes? It was different than usual." Amelia said with a low voice.

"Don't get fooled Amelia." Zel said as he holds Amelia on the shoulders, making her look at him. "Air Jay has fooled us many times in the past, he knows how to push our buttons because he has Xellos memories, don't get tricked by him."

"I know that but the other day back in the palace, he said that I sounded like my mother. Sometimes I get the feeling that Air Jay knows me."

_-----_

"Why she doesn't remember?" Air Jay thought as he walked around. "The way she looked at me really sounded like she really doesn't remember, but how? Did Philly-dork mess up her mind or something? If he did now I understand why she treated me like an enemy last year. I should have talked to the councilmen before I left, they know what happen to Amelia right after Sylvinia's death."

Air Jay's thoughts were interrupted when the Captain of the ship called him. "My King! My King!"

"What is it now?" Air Jay asked in annoyance.

"Well my king, I…."

"**Kneel down before your king!**" Air Jay demanded infuriated.

The Captain immediately obeys and lands down on one knee. "My King, I must ask to consider your orders; we can't continue to go north."

"Why not?"

"Sir, there has been rumours that a new group of pirates are running on those waters. Even if they are new figures they have gained quite a reputation. It is not wise to face them."

"What is not wise is to disobey the direct commands of your superior chief! Especially one that can easy cut your head out with a finger!" Air Jay threatened. "So obey my orders and go north! Otherwise I'll make sure you'll never sail again!"

"Y-yes sir." The captain replied and left his side.

Air Jay looks back to the see and picks out his binoculars, a magical one that can see far, far, far beyond. From the distance he can see a ship, a pirate ship. "Good….they've came. If they follow my instruction correctly they will attack tonight." He thought with a smirk. "Now I better go see how our prizes are holding."

_------_

Night time has arrived and Amelia walked around the ship and with a dagger on her hand. Before leaving Seilune she had a conversation with her father.

_Flashback_

Amelia entered her father's room, she was horrified when she saw her father's state. Phill's entire body is covered with a casket, he hardly can even move. Air Jay really broken him and the healers can't assist Phill because Air jay has forbidden them. The mere vision of her father reduced to this terrifies Amelia, she can not believe that this would happen to the man she considers her hero, a man who always fought for the good of peace and others. Fate has always been cruel to Amelia.

"Amelia…is that you dear…." Phill asked in a low voice, his face is almost broken because of the beating he received from Air Jay.

Amelia rushes over and kneels down to her father, holding his hand. "Yes father, it's me……"

"I'm sorry……I failed……Air Jay defeated me….."

"No Father, Air Jay is a brutal monster, he didn't deserve to win."

"But he did, and now…….now he is the king."

"Don't despair father, Air Jay wants me to seek a certain object with him. Maybe I can work out a thing to force him to leave the kingdom. I will have Zelgadiss on my side to assist me, I'm sure we can defeat Air Jay……"

"Amelia, what has Air Jay been doing now that he's the king?" Phill interrupted with a worry tone.

Amelia took her time to respond, she knows that her father will not like the answer. "Air Jay has killed some people, abolished all of your laws and forced all of our neighbour kingdoms to sworn allegiance to him……"

"I see……" Phill whispered. "He's just as cruel as ever and he's unleashing his evilness on the innocents…….I didn't want to ask you this Amelia but I have no choice. Go to the table right there."

Amelia blinks her eyes and then goes to the table that her father pointed with his eyes. On the table there is a dagger, the same dagger that she hold on that day when she thought that her father was dead. "This dagger……"

"Amelia, I know that is not a honourable thing to do but I must ask you to kill Air Jay with that dagger."

"What?" Amelia cried and then turns to her father. "But father, there is no way to kill Air Jay, not even this dagger can harm him. He has the Phoenix blood in his vein."

"I know, but the blade on that dagger is filled with the same poison that killed his family."

"What? But I thought that that poison was destroyed."

"It was, but I made a clean search on my stuff after Air Jay attacked us and I found that there was still a little bottle with the poison. I spill it all on the blade and now I ask you Amelia to finish Air Jay once and for all, I would do it myself but I'm in no condition to fight. I know I should not ask you this Amelia but there isn't any other choice, the fate of the entire kingdom, peace and justice are now in your hands."

_End of Flashback_

Amelia guards the dagger in her belt, she hates swords, it was a sword that has taken the life of her mother. It was very rare for Amelia to hold a weapon, the only times when Amelia hold a weapon was when she was facing copy Rezo and the Dark Star, she even use it when she believed that her father died. But she hate it, she hates weapons…..it always brought her bad memories.

"Amelia?" called a voice from behind her. Amelia turns around to see her husband. "What is the matter? You weren't on the room I was starting to fear that Air Jay might have harm you."

Amelia just shakes her head slowly. "No, I just could not sleep….. I'm a little nervous about this……"

Zel did not know what to say, normally Amelia always have a gentle smile on her face to assure us that everything will be alright but this time she hasn't it because of all the trauma she's been enduring these last days. Zelgadiss walks to Amelia and hugs her very gently and whispers. "Everything will be alright Amelia, we shall save Sylvia and free your people. I promise."

Amelia rests her head on Zel's chest, ever since they got married Zel's been giving many comfort to Amelia. He certainly has changed a lot since he was gone five years ago.

Suddenly a seagull lands right next to the couple with a note on his bike.

Zel found it curious and grab the note from the seagull, he reads the note but it is written in a very strange language he can not comprehend. "Strange, why would a seagull have a note written in a language I don't know?"

"Yeah, normally it would be pidgins that would carry messages." Amelia teased and then looked at the note. She gasped with fear when she begins to read the note, she takes it from Zelgadiss' hands ands starts to see it more clearly. "No….it can't be……"

"Amelia what is it?" Zel asked concern and curious at the same time.

"This note is written in Portuguese……" Amelia responded with her eyes shaking. "It says: _Ar Jota estamos prontos para atacar, apenas esperamos pelo teu sinal!_ Or mores specifically the note says: _Air Jay we are ready to attack, we are just waiting for your signal!_"

Zel looked at Amelia in shock. "Amelia, how do you know how to read the Portuguese language?"

"I….I don't know." Amelia replied with her voice in tremble, how does she knows how to read Portuguese? At the moment that is not important. "But in any case this note was for Air Jay."

"If it says attack then this was a trap by this scumbag!" Zel said with a furious voice. "Anyway, it's best that Air Jay doesn't see that note. If he doesn't receive the note he won't give the signal for who ever send this note to attack us."

"To late ya dweebs!" Air Jay laughed, who lands right next to the couple with a smirk. "I'm so proud of you Amelia, I'm glad to see that those Portuguese lessons I gave ya when you were a kid were not a complete waist."

"Air Jay what is the meaning of this? What does this note means by saying that they are ready to attack? Who's ready to attack? What are you planning?" Amelia demanded.

Air Jay doesn't respond to Amelia's question, he just simply lifts a hand up to the air and shoots a fireball to the air. As soon as the fireball was high up in the air it exploded, leaving behind an enormous flash of light.

The explosion was loud enough to awake the sailors from all five ships.

From the fog a new ship shows up a dark ship with black sails and a pirate flag. "**PIRATES!!!!**" One of the sailors shouted.

"**Battle stations, every one to battle stations!!!!**" Zelgadiss shouted very loud, and all the sailors from the ships start to run all around, getting ready for battle.

From the pirate ship a fire ball flies out from it taking the form of a phoenix and flies over to the ship where Air Jay, Amelia and Zelgadiss are. That fire ball stats to disappear, revealing a little girl with the same age of Sylvia. Zel was dumfounded, the little girl is dressed just like Naga but she not that haft naked, the little girls looks like a mini version of Naga the Serpent, which would shock Lina.

"Daddy!!!" the little girl cried happily as she lands directly to Air Jay.

"Yo there girl!!" Air Jay garbs the little girl and hugs her. "So have you been a bad girl?"

The little girl nods her head happily. "Yup, really bad! **YAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**" the little girl laughed with a laugh that it is almost similar to Naga's.

Zell had his jaw wide open, this little girl is really Naga's kid. But now Zel notices something, the little girl is the same age as Sylvia so how come he never saw her when Air Jay and Naga attacked Seilune?

"Little girl, don't laugh like that! That's an evil laugh!" Amelia complained. "And who are you anyway?"

"This is Eudora, my daughter!" Air Jay introduced proudly and sits his daughter on his shoulder. "Eudora the Fire Serpent!"

"**You have a daughter?**" Amelia cried. "And evildoer like your self should never be allowed to procreate!"

"Who's the old hag?" Eudora asked innocently.

"**OLD HAG!?!?!**" Amelia cried. "**I'm not an old hag!!!**"

"Eudora, the crazy woman here is your Aunt Amelia and the other guy is your Uncle Rock-face." Air Jay introduced.

"Ewww, I have such an ugly uncle." Eudora said in disgust when she saw Zelgadiss.

"WHAT!?!?!" Zel growled.

"Our weapons!!! Our cannons and our weapons are all sabotaged!!!!" one sailor screamed in panic. "All five ships were sabotaged!!!"

Zel and Amelia looked back at Air Jay who has a grin on his face.

"You, you did this! You sabotaged our weaponry, haven't you?" Amelia accused.

The arrogant attitude was all the answer that Amelia needed. "You got me baby."

"How can you do this?" Amelia asked revolted. "You are the King! You have the responsibility of defending your people not betray them like this!"

"I am the King and you people are just my pawns!" Air Jay replied and then turns to the pirate ship who's just near the ship they are in. "Forward you sea wolfs! Pulverize everyone you find!"

"**AYE!!!**!" The pirates cheered and chanted to Air Jay, the pirates were both males and females, some were even old people, all of them saluting Air Jay.

Zel and Amelia turn s back to Air Jay and Eudora put themselves in fighting position.

"I should have eliminated you from the beginning!" Zel said as he unleashed his sword. "But I assure you that you won't run away from me this time."

"Me too!" Amelia said. "Today I will return normality to my kingdom and I will make you pay for all the things you have done to my father."

"No way!" Eudora laughed and then blows out some dust that was in her hand to Amelia and Zel.

Amelia started to lose conscious when they got it with the dust, feeling they were going to fall.

"What…what is…?" Amelia trailed off as she lands on her knees.

"Relax, you people will just sleep for a moment." Air Jay assured. "I will need you Amelia for a special assignment."

After hearing that, Amelia and Zelgadiss loses conscious.

------

After a few minutes of sleeping Amelia and Zel finally woke up to find them selves in chains gazing the horrible shows that stands in front of them, dozen of dead bodies on the ground, all of them are the sailors of the ship, they were all dead by the pirates.

"This…this is horrible……" Amelia whispered.

Zel grunted. "That miserable Air Jay….this was all part of his plans and we feel for it……I should have foreseen that there was something else into his mind than ruling a kingdom by the expend of Phill."

Then both of them looked to the left to see Air Jay and Eudora speaking to four dogs. It is the Same Dalmatian dogs that belongs to Sylvia, why are they here?

"….so you know what to do? Keep a sharp look out on my kingdom, if Lina and her friends ever attempt to try to find me then don't stop them just make sure that no one else tries anything funny against me." Air Jay spooked to the four dogs and then the same dogs suddenly disappeared.

"Look Papa, Aunty Ame and Uncle ugly are up!" Eudora said pointing at Amelia and Zel.

Air Jay looks back at his prisoners with a grin. "Its about time you two woke up. You lost the entire show."

"You monster!!!" Amelia growled. "These were your soldiers, your sailors and you let them die! They were supposed to be in your protection!!!! What kind of King are you!?!?!"

"King?" Air Jay replied with a smirk and then removes his crown and throws it to the air. "Get ready Eudora!"

Eudora flies to the air and shoots a fireball at the crown, destroying it completely. "Yes! Bye, bye!"

"That's my little girl!" Air Jay applauded and then high-fived his daughter. After that he looks back at Amelia. "You really thing I want to rule a kingdom that celebrated my families death? A kingdom full of gutless people who can't even move a finger to say what is up in their mind? No, I just wanted to have some good fun at the cost of your stupid father."

"You monster!"

"Captain, captain!" One of the pirates walks to Air Jay. "There are only five survivors, all the rest are finished." He informed.

"Throw the dead mans over board, the possessions in the ships is the only things that matter." Air Jay then turns to the rest of his pirates "And then I want five men in command of each ship and set the course. We are going home boys!"

All the pirates cheered.

"You can't do that!!!" Amelia protested. "You can't throw the dead over board like garbage! That's inhuman!!!"

"Be grateful that I am at least giving them a proper sailor's funeral girl." Air Jay replied.

"But how did you manage to recruit all of these men and women to work for you?" Zel asked.

"There you are again with the questions Rock-face. But I suppose you remember about a little incident that happened in the island prisons of Seilune, right?"

Zel gasped with that response. "Are you saying that all these men's and women's are the criminals that were in that prison? So you are the one who liberated them!"

Air Jay applauded. "Lets all cheers for Rock-face here people, he finally put two and two together!"

And all the pirates applauded teasingly at Zelgadiss.

"Cretins!" Zel murmured.

"That's right Rock-face. All these pirates were prisoners of Seilune and now they hold their loyalty to me!" Air Jay then points to his pirate ship. "And do you remember that ship? It is the same ship I stole from Philly Dork last year. It has been turn into a glorious pirate ship and I name it _Vitoria_! Very touching, isn't it?"

And all the pirates cheered at their glorious ship. "**ARRR!!!!**"

Amelia just can not believe this; the situation just gets worst by the minute. She should have realised that it was Air Jay who help liberate, according to her father, the evillest criminals ever. But if that is so, does that mean that her sister also helped liberate them? Why would Gracia do such a horrible act? This is against the justice ways of her family. Amelia just hopes that Gracia didn't turn evil, it would disgrace her father.

Suddenly some of the pirates brought in the last five survivors of the massacre. Air Jay looks at them with a grin. "I bet you are wondering why you are still alive. I know that I have betrayed you all and led you to a very obvious trap but none the less I am still your king and your lives belong to me. But I will give you a choice. Or you go to New Porto and tell Lina Inverse that if she wants to see her three friends alive and well to come to the New world and find me, or you can die right now!"

The survivors turn pale, it is obvious that they only have one choice to pick. "We…shall do as you say…."

"Good, prepare a boat. These dopes are leaving."

"A boat? But sir, the boats we have are designed to hold the weight of three men, we need one more boat!" one of the survivors said.

Air Jay grabs the neck of that survivor and breaks it, killing the survivor right in front of his daughter who still has a smile on her face.

"Any more complains?" Air Jay asked.

All the survivors shake their heads in fear and prepared to leave.

"You cruel beast!!!" Amelia screamed. "You killed an unarm man right in front of your own daughter! What kinds of example are giving to Eudora? What kind of father are you?!?!"

That remark really unseated Air jay, so much that he ends up slapping Amelia on the face. "I forbid you to question my fatherhood! Now I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Leave her alone you SOB!!!" Zel shouted as he tried to stop Air Jay but with all the chains surrounding him and will some pirates stopping his way it is impossible for Zel to save Amelia.

"No please, stop!!!" one of the pirates stand in between Air Jay and Amelia. He has the same hair colour as Amelia and he has gentle blue eyes, he seems to be a little much older than Air Jay but he is a few inches shorter than him. "Please captain, don't harm her. I beg you!"

Amelia looks curiously at the man, he seems to be very concern for Amelia and she wonders why.

"Don't get in the way Adam! She deserves a punishment!" Air Jay said in a warning tone.

The man now identified as Adam kneels down. "If the girl upset you then let me take the punishment for her. Please, I beg you don't harm her." Adam implored.

Air Jay stays in silence for a moment until he sighs. "You are very quick on helping someone you don't know Adam, especially someone who doesn't know who you are, but never mind. We wasted enough time, take the prisoners to _Vitoria_ and let's prepare to leave! But Amelia and Rock-face will stay under your responsibility, so watch them out!" Air Jay ordered then he and Eudora left.

Adam turns to Amelia and Zelgadiss, by the look on his face he seems a little nervous to stay near Amelia but it is still a mystery why he saved her from Air Jay. "Hum….are you alright?"

"Yes……" Amelia responded in a low voice.

Adam then helps Amelia to stand in her feet. "I'm truly sorry about Air Jay, you know how he is……"

"Sadly I know." Amelia repulsively responded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the rude actions I'm forced to apply but I assure you that I won't let anything bad happen to you and your husband." Adam promised.

"Why are you so concern about us." Amelia curiously asked.

Adam doesn't responds, he just turns to the pirates. "Help me carry them to the ship!" he ordered and four pirates volunteer to bring Amelia and Zelgadiss to the ship.

_-----_

Sunrises appears and now all six ships are heading on to see directly to Air Jay's hide out. All that time Amelia and Zel stayed in Air jay's room, still with the chains around them, then chains are magical to be able to hold on strong sorcerers like Amelia and Zel.

"What can we do now?" Amelia asked, feeling desperate by the moment.

"I….I don't know. Zel shamefully answered. "I don't know what we can do. We have no choice but to play Air Jay's game for the moment. But he certainly planed this carefully the enough to trick us, but what is his purpose? First he kidnaps Sylvia to become king, then he lures us into a trap and betray his kingdom, just what is his plan? It has no cense!"

In that moment Air jay enters the room with some pirates accompanying him. "You are wrong Rock-face, my plans has a lot of cense, and to quote a certain ex-mazoku, It is a secret. A very well planed secret."

"But what about our deal?" Amelia demanded. "Let me remind you that we have a deal Air jay! You will give my daughter back and in return I will tell you where the poison is!"

Air jay chuckled. "Don't play around Amelia, I know very well that there isn't any poison left, so you can stop with the acting!"

Amelia gasped. "You knew? But how did you found out?"

"You just don't know how to lie, Amelia! Your acting was quite impressive but I could tell that you were lying, I am a very expert Bad guy, remember? I only acted like I didn't know so that I could drive you people into a false cense of security. But relax I will show you where Sylvia is. It s no problem to me because you two won't leave this place until you fulfil that job I talked about."

Amelia trembles in fury. "You knew that I was going to make a deal with you……you used me to lure all those poor sailors to their doom!"

"And what makes you think that we will do the job for you?" Zelgadiss snapped at Air Jay.

"Because I still have the contract that you guys need to remove me from the kingdom, so you must do as I say if you want me to sign this!" Air Jay responded arrogantly. "And for that I know that you won't try to get away. Remove their chains boys!"

And the pirate removed the chains around Amelia and Zel, they could try to attack but they know that Air Jay is right and besides they don't want to ruin everything now that they are too close to see their daughter back.

Amelia and Zelgadiss followed Air jay outside to see that they are approaching an island with a large path that travels right inside the island, large and big enough that allows the ships to pass by.

"Send out light signals to the other ships!" Air jay ordered to one of his pirates. "Tell them to enter into the path first so that they can port first to deliver all the food and medicines!"

"Yes sir!"

"What is this place?" Zelgadiss asked.

Air Jay doesn't answer he just looks up to see his daughter falling down one of the sails directly at Air Jay.

"YAHHOOOOO!!!!" Eudora hooted happily and then lands right at her father's arms.

"_És uma Maria Maluca! _(You are a crazy girl!)" Air Jay laughed.

"_Sou Nada!_ (I am not!) " Eudora replied angrily.

"I said: Where are we!?!?" Zelgadiss repeated with a more angry tone.

Air Jay looks back at Zel with a grin. "_Olha o teu Tio, Eudora. Diz olá ao grande nabo!_ (Look at your Uncle, Eudora. Say hello to the big dope!)"

"_Olá grande nabo!_ (Hello big dope!)" Eudora said with a giggle.

Zelgadiss glares at the little girl. "Why do I have the feeling that you are making fun of me?"

"We are reaching my hideout." Air Jay announced when he turn back

"That island with the large path in the middle?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, and right in the middle of the island stands my city that was built with some materials that we stole or by ships that we sank."

"Even in the New world you unleashed your evilness."

"Not really, I'm just beginning. Soon I can do more cool mean stuff. HAHAHAHA! I love being the bad guy!"

"I'm a little surprised to see that the authorities haven't come to check out this island considering the fact that you like to make the most abdominal things!" Zel stated.

"Actually the authorities don't come here because they are afraid of the stories that surround this island." Air Jay replied.

"What stories?" Amelia asked, somehow she is starting to feel concern.

"There is a mystical sea dragon that rests on this island, it is as big as a castle and very dangerous. A sea dragon that has already attacked many ships that came across this island, all the people of the ships ended up dead."

"**A SEA DRAGON!?!?!?**" Amelia cried. "You left my daughter in an island that has a dangerous Sea Dragon!?!?"

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Air Jay replied. "I've been staying on that island for months now and I never saw any Sea Dragon. And get ready you two because soon you will enter my city, a city which I name it as _New Lisboa_!"

"Well for your sake it is best that Sylvia is alright!" Zel threatened.

Air Jay simply laughed at Zel's threat. "You make me laugh Rock-face! After all this time haven't you saw that you are no match for me? It is so amusing to torment you!"

Even in this time Air jay loves to traumatise his enemies in where it hurts the most. Amelia has her hand on the dagger that it is hidden right under her cape, Amelia wanted to use the poison that is in the dagger but there are still the matters about her kingdom, so for now it is impossible to kill Air Jay. But the time will come.

_------_

The minutes pass and Air Jay's pirate ship ports. Amelia and Zel looks down to the place which they docked and they saw a village, a long village and in the middle of it stands a mansion. So this is the place where Air jay has been hiding all this time since he came to the new world.

"They are already unpacking the stuff on the other ships." Zel said looking to the other ships. "But I don't see why you ordered to bring food and medicines to this journey."

"And you don't need to know Rock-face." Air Jay replied.

"I'm getting sick and tire of hearing you calling me that!"

"Too bad, because I'm just starting!" Air Jay laughed and then turns to leave.

Zelgadiss growled "I hate him, I really despise him with everything I have!" then he looks back at Amelia who is standing in her place, shaking. "Amelia….what's wrong?"

"My….my sister is in there…..I'm a little nervous……" Amelia admitted, it has been years since she has seen her sister, ever since she was a kid, and last year didn't come face to face with Gracia but she became glad to see that she prepared some things to make sure if Zelgadiss was the right man for her. But now she learn that Gracia helped Air jay plotting this scheme to overthrown her own father. Amelia just wonders how her sister changed so much.

"It's ok Amelia." Zelgadiss whispered and gently holds her hand. "I am here, everything will be ok."

Amelia smiled softly at Zelgadiss gentle gesture, it's the only thing that can calm her at this time.

_-------_

Amelia and Zelgadiss followed Air Jay, Eudora and Adam down the streets of the village, now that they are completely in the city they can see that some of the houses are at work, in construction, it seems that they are still crating their own habitats even after they escaped from the Seilune prisons, Amelia passes by each and everyone of them and she can not see any evilness in them, they seem like ordinary people who wants to live their peaceful lives, heck Amelia even sees children between them, why would there be children in this village?

They stop in their tracks when the reached a house to see a little girl sited on a bench near her door, she appears to be no more than fourteen.

"How's your mother, girl?" Air Jay asked in a normal tone.

The little girl looks up at Air Jay with tears in her eyes. "The doctor is inside with the medicine that you brought, captain. But she was feeling really sick this morning……"

"You mother is sick?" Amelia asked. "How did she got sick?"

"From your father's Prison." Adam responded. "Her mother gave her birth inside that prison with no conditions to stay. She became ill because of those miserable conditions."

Amelia's eyes are trembling, she can not believe what she just heard, she simply refuses to hear it.

Suddenly a man comes out of the house and by his looks he seems like a doctor.

"So how is she?" Air Jay asked.

"She will be alright." The doctor responded as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks to the medicine that you brought Air Jay she will be perfectly alright, she will have to sty in bed for a few days but she will be alright. If you didn't bring all those medicines she would have probably died."

The little girl started to cry again and runs to Air Jay to hug him and resting her head on his belly. "Thank you Air Jay…thank you so much!!!" she sobbed.

Amelia and Zel could not believe what they are seeing but now they are starting to understand why Air jay wanted all those medicines and food to be packed on the ships, it was to deliver to all the people of this village, to help them Amelia and Zelgadiss looked around to see the pirates from Air Jay's ship giving the medicines to each people of the village. Now Amelia and Zelgadiss don't understand Air Jay, he destroyed many lives and made countless victims over the years, a man who took pride and always gloated about being the bad guy but now he's saving people. Air jay is indeed a character that will never be understood.

Air jay could sense Amelia's and Zelgadiss' eyes pointing at him, the one think he doesn't want are people thinking that he became soft." Alright, Alright, let go! Enough of this mushy stuff!" he complained as he pushed the little girl aside.

"HIHIHI! Papa is a patsy!" Eudora giggled.

"**SHUT UP EUDORA!!!!**"

"Adam!!!" a woman who is running to Adam called. She is a blond pregnant woman.

"Gwen!" Adam runs to the woman and hugs and kisses her. "How are you doing baby? I miss you."

"I miss you too honey." Gwen replied as she kissed him. "And your boy has been kicking."

"Really?" Adam kneels down and rests his hear on Gwen's belly, trying to see if he can hear anything or feel something.

"So you are expecting a child?" Amelia asked. "Congratulations."

Adam slowly turns his head to Amelia and smiles at her. "Thank you very much."

"I just wonder why this guy is so nice to you….." Zel whispered to Amelia.

"I notice that too, I don't know who he is but I have the strange feeling that he's trust worthy." Amelia whispered back.

"Enough!" Air Jay shouted. "Now come along, I will take you to where Sylvia is."

"Oh Captain, you better use small words. Naga's been very upset with you because of the little girl." Gwen warned.

Air jay stopped in his tracks and gulped. "Oh man, I'm gonna die……" he whimpered to himself and then he turns to Adam. "Adam! You are coming with me!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I need a human shield!"

_------_

Amelia and Zelgadiss followed Air Jay, Eudora and Adam to the mansion in the middle of the village, it is the most well build house on the village, with each step Amelia becomes more nervous, after so many years she is finally meeting her sister again, face to face. She only saw her sister in the distance just last year but now it is different. Amelia had dreamt of this day for very long and she grew more edgy with each thought.

Air Jay opens the door to the house and then grabs Adam and puts him on the front, using him as a shield.

"Please Air Jay, not again!" Adam pleaded. "I've got caught with one of Naga's ice spells once when you used me as a shield!"

"Shut up!" Air jay slaps Adam on the back of his head and walks slowly into the house. "Honey……I'm home…..Naga? Sweet heart...?" Air jay shouted in a very low voice, so low that apparently he can't even be heard.

Zelgadiss sweat dropped, it almost saddens him to know that he once got a royal beating by this guy, the same man who became king of Seilune in the most despicable way.

"Oh well, it seems she's not home……" Air Jay whispered in relief.

"Hi Mommy!!!" Eudora greeted loudly when she saw her mother coming out of a room right behind Air jay.

"_Ai Bolas…_ (Oh rats…)" Air jay whimpered.

Amelia covered her mouth when she finally saw her sister. Naga hasn't seen her yet but Amelia's heart is beating rapidly, after all these years she is reunited with her sister. She is glad to see that her sister is alive and well but why is Gracia dressed that way? It is so…...showy.

"**OOOOOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!**" Naga laughed and then looks at Air Jay with a serious face. "Air Jay, could you come here?"

Air Jay just shakes his head and puts Adam right in front of him.

"Air jay, could you stop using Adam as a shield and come here, PLEASE!!!!!" Naga repeated in a more threatening tone.

Air Jay obeys Naga and slowly walks to her with shaking legs. "W-why are you so upset about? I didn't do anything bad. I'm an innocent bystander….." Air Jay then lands on his knees begging. "Please, I throw my self at the mercy of the court!!!!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"We just got home for five minutes and he's already embarrassing us." Adam murmured.

"Poor Papa……oh, the shame of it……" Eudora though embarrassedly.

Air Jay was interrupted when Naga grab him by his arm and throws him down, after that Naga sits her but down the same arm and starts to twist it. "Air Jay! What is the big idea of Kidnapping Sylvia again? It was her birthday for heaven's sake! What was the big idea of kidnapping her this time?"

"OUCH!!!" Air jay cried in pain. "I just thought that it would be better for the little girl to spend her birthday in a much better place than that pit hole that is Seilune. Don't tell me you weren't glad to see your own niece?"

"Of course I am!!!" Naga replied, twisting Air Jay's arm some more. "Still it was her birthday!"

" _AI O MEU BRAÇINHO!!!_ (OUCH MY ARM!!!)" Air Jay cried some more and tapping to the ground violently. "But I had to get her out for our plan to work!!!"

"The plan?" Nag asked and then got up out of Air Jay. "You mean you managed to defeat my father and become king?"

"Yes……" Air Jay said as he got up and rubbed his arm. "I achieve control of everything and even changed the name of Seilune, it is now named New Porto! I gain control of all the neighbour kingdoms and other and even got that contract that you mentioned about."

"Did you let my father get it?" Naga asked curiously.

"Big time." Air Jay responded with a grin. "I even broke his neck!"

"Way to go!" Naga cheered and high five Air Jay.

Amelia covers her mouth with her hand. She can not believe that her own sister has assisted Air Jay in getting control of Seilune but only now it makes sense how Air Jay knew about the royal contract.

Only then Naga finally notices Amelia and gasps eh is here with her husband Zelgadiss. Naga feels a big weight hanging on her heart with the mere sight of Amelia standing just five steps away from her, for all these years Naga has done all the possibilities of never being seen by Amelia but now all her attempts have failed.

Still Naga doesn't need to be genius to realise that Air Jay is responsible of all this, he brought Amelia here in purpose. So she locks her arm around his neck and pull him closer to her. "Air Jay, what is my sister doing here?" She whispered furiously.

"Well….She wanted to get her daughter back, and I need her to do a little service that will benefit us all" Air Jay whispered with some difficulty of breathing.

Naga forms a vein in her forehead and releases Air Jay. "**DIEM WIND!!!!**"

Naga's wind spell throws Air Jay out of the house violently, making him crash against two houses and falling head first to the ground.

"I love that woman……." Air Jay whimpered.

Naga looks back at her sister with a nervous look of her own, finally after all these years the Seilune sisters are together again.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: that's right, Amelia and Naga are finally face to face.

Sunny: but now how will things ever be the same?

Maliska: Read and review please.


	5. The Sea Dragon

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter5

_---__---_

After adjusting his head, Air Jay enters back into his mansion only to find Amelia and Naga with their faces away from each other, even if they are not looking at each other Naga has a nervous look on her face while Amelia has a revolted face. Looks like it wasn't such a good idea but he had to bring Amelia for a new project he is planning.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Eudora asked a little concern for her mother's sad face.

"Oh it's nothing dear." Naga assured Euroda with a sad smile, and then she looks back at Air Jay. "And **YOU!!!!**" she screamed as she walks to him. "I'm still waiting for a good reason why you brought my sister here!"

Air Jay puts his hand up in defence. "I told ya baby, she wanted to get the kid back! Besides, I need her to find a certain thing for us!"

"Thing? What thing?" Naga asked curiously.

As a response Air Jay picks up a piece of paper that he has on his pocked and shows it to Naga. "This is a page from one of the books of the libraries of Seilune, it has information that I have been seeking for quite some time."

"Why didn't you find that information from one of the libraries here in the new world?" Naga asked.

"Maybe but that information I could only obtain it in Seilune."

"I see……" Zel thought. "I believe that was one of the main reasons why Air Jay attacked Seilune this time, but what is the information that he's talking about? Air Jay's scheme is getting more complicated by the minute."

"But this paper pratically has a drawing of a key. What is the information that you were looking for?" Naga asked.

"A treasure!" Air Jay responded.

"A treasure?" Naga repeated with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, a very antique treasure that it is very well hidden but it can be found!"

"A treasure?" Amelia said heatedly in her mind. "Air Jay set all this up not only to destroy my father's honour but also to find a treasure?" Amelia has seen Lina doing some dirty tricks to obtain mystic treasures, methods that Amelia practically did not approve but Lina has never destroyed a person live to obtain what she wanted, well maybe a little but she never has done the same evil activities that Air Jay has done.

"Great!!! Then tomorrow morning we will ship off to find this treasure!" Naga announced.

"No!" Air jay replied.

"No? What do you mean no?"

Air Jay takes the piece of paper from Naga's hand. "Baby, why do you think there is the drawing of a key in this paper? Because we need this key. We will need it to unlock the treasure we are after."

"So we must find the key first!"

"Exactly!"

Amelia was getting tire of hearing all this greedy conversation about a treasure. "Enough! Where is my daughter Air Jay? You promise to bring her back to me!"

Air Jay, Naga and Zelgadiss were surprised by Amelia sudden outburst; she's really more upset than what they thought.

"Don't ask me girly pants. Ask your sister!" Air Jay said, pointing at Naga.

"Relax, relax, Sylvia is just fine." Naga assured. "Sylvia is playing with the Sea Dragon."

"**WHAT!?!?!?!**" Amelia, Zelgadiss, Adam, Eudora and even Air Jay screamed.

"Naga, are you nuts?" Air Jay cried. "That's way too irresponsible, even for me! You know that the Sea Dragon is sleeping in the river and we made a huge effort not to wake him up and you let the kid alone with that creature?"

"Gracia, how can you be so immature?" Amelia screamed angrily. "I swear I will never forgive you if Sylvia is…."

Amelia was interrupted when Naga grabbed her by the collar and forced her to look straight into her eyes. "Let's get one thing straight here Amelia, my name is Naga the Serpent, that is my true name now and I suggest that you address me that way. Don't ever, ever call me Gracia again!"

"Enough!" Zelgadiss growled and he breaks the two sisters away. "We don't care what you call your self now Naga, what we do care is for your carelessness for letting Sylvia……"

"First of all!!!" Naga interrupted very loud. "Sylvia is fine, **MY** dog Kiko is taking care of her."

"Your dog?" Air Jay complained.

"And second of all, you won't even believe what Sylvia has done to the sea Dragon."

Amelia and Zel look at each other with confused looks.

"So you are telling us that my daughter is fine?" Amelia asked.

"Yes she is fine. But if anything is wrong with the kid it will be **HIS** dog's entire fault!" Naga said pointing at Air Jay.

"How come every time Kiko makes a mistake he's **MY **dog?" Air Jay complained.

"Led us to her at once!" Zelgadiss demanded, staring o worry about his daughter, how can they be sure if Sylvia is alright under the care of Naga.

"Relax, she is alright!" Naga assured. "The word of Naga the Serpent is not to be questioned."

"**TAKE US TO HER NOW!!!!**" Amelia screamed very emotionally.

Every one looked at Amelia in amaze, she is breathing heavily because she unleashed all of her emotions and feelings in the yell.

Naga glares at Air Jay, she just wonders what he must have done to put Amelia in this state.

"I just follow the plan, I just follow the plan……" Air Jay mouthed when Naga glared at him.

"Alright, follow me." Naga said as she starts to walk with everyone following her.

_-----_

Naga led everyone to the woods, woods that seem normal to the naked eye but it hides a gigantic Sea Dragon.

Amelia just looks at the one who are leading them, Air Jay and Naga with Eudora between them holding her parents on their hands. Amelia then looks back to see that Adam is following them in a small distance, he seems very nervous by being around Amelia and she wonders why.

Amelia looks back at her sister, Naga. For years Amelia has dream of this day, the day when she and her sister would finally be together again, recuperating the time that was stolen from them but she never imagine that it would be this way. Last Year fell glad to see that Naga has prepared everything to make sure that Zelgadiss would be the right man for Amelia, it warm Amelia's heart to know that Naga has not forgotten about her family, but now she found out that Naga has planed all this with Air Jay to remove her own father from power and tormented them with out questioning. Amelia just wants to believe that its Air jay that is controlling her mind and forcing her to do or say such horrible things but it was proven that that is not the case, what ever the case Amelia is so disappointed with her sister.

All of them reached a lake, a large vast late that it is right on the centre of the island and right on the edge of the lake is Kiko who is looking at the lake.

"Hey Kiko!" Air Jay called.

Kiko looks back and sees his old friend and the others. "(Air Jay? You're back already? Was your mission successful?)"

"Yeah, it was easy as pie!"

Kiko looks at Amelia and Zelgadiss. "(I'll say, you already brought Amelia for the plan.)"

"Kiko!!!" Eudora runs to Kiko and hugs him. "I miss you my little doggie woggie!"

"_AUUUU!!!_ (Let go you are choking me!!!)"

"Where is my daughter?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"Take it easy, I told you!" Naga said arrogantly and then looks back at Kiko who is still on Eudora's arms. "Air Jay, ask Kiko where is Sylvia."

"_Ruff, ruff!!_" Kiko responded.

"What did he say?" Naga asked.

Air Jay only has a confused look on his face. "Hum…..he said that she is coming back with his friends."

"Huh?" Everyone asked. All but Naga and Kiko.

In that moment the birds from the other side of the lake fly away and the gang felt a tremble in the ground.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

And the tremble is felt again.

"Air Jay what are you up to?" Amelia demanded.

Air Jay looks at Amelia with his eyebrow lift up. "Why must this be my fault?"

"Because you are the bad guy." Naga responded.

"HEY! Don't team up on me!"

"Mama, Papa, look!!!" Eudora cried pointing to the other side of the lake.

A giant Sea Dragon appears from the trees, it is absolutely enormous. Amelia and Zel even gasped when they saw him, it is much bigger that the Sea Dragon they faced when they wanted to have that dragon cuisine and this dragon doesn't have fins like the other, he's almost like a dinosaur.

Eudora hides behind Air Jay, the very large creature is scaring her.

"That think is huge……" Amelia said.

"And Sylvia, where is Sylvia?"

"Right up there." Naga points to the Sea Dragon's head.

From the top of the Dragon's head we find Sylvia hooting happily, like a kid ridding a horse, a very big horse.

"Sylvia?" Amelia and Zelgadiss asked, by the look on Sylvia's face it seems like she is enjoying herself even with the fact that she is on top of a Sea Dragon, a very gargantuan sea creature, something that would scare a child.

Naga Raywing's near the head of the Sea Dragon and whistles. "Hey Sylvia, come on down! Your parents are here!"

"Mama and Papa?" Sylvia asked excitedly. "Oh goodie, goodie! I want them to meet Iggie. Iggie can you put me down, please?"

And the Sea Dragon gently holds Sylvia and swims to the other side where the others are waiting for them, once he reached the other side he gently puts Sylvia down.

"Mama, Papa!!!" Sylvia called as she runs to her parents but both Amelia and Zel ran to her and hugged their child, crying as they did, after all this time they have been worry they are glad to see that their only child is alive and well. "Mama, Papa? Why are you crying?" Sylvia innocently asked.

"Sylvia, are you alright?" Zelgadiss asked in concern.

"Are you hurt? Were you treated well?" Amelia asked in the same tone.

Sylvia looks at her parents with an innocent, confused look. "What? No, Aunty Naga has been taking care of my and……" Sylvia then notices Air Jay. "Hi Uncle Air Jay!"

"_Yo_ girl!" Air Jay greeted back.

"Mama, Papa, I want you to meet Iggie." Sylvia introduces the Sea Dragon….Iggie to Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"Hum…hi….." Amelia and Zelgadiss greeted nervously to Iggie who greeted back with a loud roar directly to the gang, the roar was so loud that it even made the ground shake and stinking them with his foul breath.

"Oh man….I'm going to be sick…" Adam moaned.

"Of all the pets a kid could have, Sylvia just had to have a sea Dragon for a pet." Air Jay said. "And people say I'm crazy."

"But what is going on here?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah Naga, what's the deal? What happen since I was gone?" Air Jay asked.

"This all happen two days after Sylvia got here. I don't know how it happen but the Sea Dragon has awaken from his slumber and he invaded our village. Everything seem lost until Sylvia appear and started to talk to the creature, cuddling him with her tiny hands." Naga explained. "The monster came like a wild animal but he was easily dominated by the purity of a child.

Zel was still in shock, the sea Dragon follows Sylvia with out questioning. People have told him that Sylvia has managed to calm down wild creatures like wild stallions and bears with her pure blamelessness but Zel would never believe that to be true if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

Adam was more amaze than anyone present. "I don't believe in what I heard. That child who is just five years old managed to control such beast? This is unbelievable, surreal, and absolutely not possible! Who is this child to be able to perform such miracle? A saint? An angel? Or can it be that her innocence is so pure, so vast that it can even touch the most wildest of hearts." He though.

"You are kidding me, right?" Air Jay asked, not believing the story. "You expect me to believe that tale?"

"Why not, after all even Sylvia manage to make a cruel, cold-blooded, hair-ball punk name Air Jay cry." Naga reminded with a smirk. "**OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!**"

"Oh shut up……" Air Jay murmured. "Why do you always have to put that up? I hate that and you know that."

"Yes I do, and I never get tire of saying that."

"Well, let's go Sylvia, we are leaving." Amelia said.

"Leaving?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, this is not a save place to stay." Zel said.

"But what about Iggie?"

Air Jay chuckled. "They're bluffing girl. They are staying because they need something from me."

Amelia and Zel glares at Air jay, he just slapped at their faces by reminding them that he has the contract that can remove him from the kingdom. They really didn't want to help him finding that treasure he wants so much, but then why does he wants the treasure if he's now the king of Seilune, he could have all the treasures he wants, unless that treasure holds something more than just treasure.

"Well then, lets go back home, I need to wash my hair." Air Jay said, passing his hand by his punk hair.

"Not with you!" Amelia snapped.

"Say what?" Air Jay demanded, and then he walks to Amelia and Zelgadiss and starts whispering to them so that Sylvia could not listen to them. "Do I need to remind you arses that if you want me to free your kingdom you will do what I say!"

"You don't need to remind us!" Zel shattered.

"We have agreed to your terms but we are not forced to stay in the same house that you and _HER_ lives!" Amelia was a bit cold on the _HER_ part, referring to Naga.

The conversation did not continue because Amelia and Zel turn around to leave, taking Sylvia with them.

"Mama, are you angry with Aunty Naga and Uncle Air Jay?" Sylvia asked a little concern, she didn't want to see her family in a fight.

"It's a personal thing Sylvia……" Amelia replied.

Zelgadiss himself was a little surprised with Amelia for being a little cold to her long lost sister, but after the stuff we learn today how Amelia can not be offend even with Air Jay upsetting even more? It is enough to make anyone angry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iggie!!!" Sylvia shouted to Iggie.

The Sea Dragon let out a roar and returns back to the water.

"Captain, are you going to leave them on the street?" Adam asked, concern with Amelia.

"Let them do what they want!" Air jay said in a cold voice. "They can sleep on the trash for all I care!"

"I'll say! They were nasty to Mama!!" Eurora said, pointing her tongue to her uncles even if they are not seeing them.

"I'll take care of them." Adam said and rushes over to Amelia and Zelgadiss.

Air Jay didn't even bother to stop him, he just looks back at his wife. She will not confess anything but she is truly upset for Amelia being so upset with her. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Naga……"

"Why did you bring her here?" Naga snapped, turning to Air Jay with her eyes watery. "Why did you bring my sister here? She was not part of the plan!"

"I know, I just needed to bring her because of the Treasure."

"Why for, why did you bring Amelia!?!?!" Naga shouted, releasing the trauma she is feeling right now.

Air Jay holds her by her arms. "Naga, calm down! Why are you afraid to be together with your sister?"

"I am not afraid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am! I'm Naga the Serpent and I am……"

"WILL YOU CUT OUT WITH THE SERPENT BULL!!!" Air Jay shouted very loud, so loud that he scared Eudora.

"Don't yell Air Jay! You scared Eudora, you brute!"

"Look, after all this time you never had a chance to speak with your sister face to face and this is possibly the only chance you'll ever have."

"I am not ready for it!" Naga replied and turns her back to Air Jay. "I've been a long time away from home and from my sister, I'm still not ready to speak to her again."

"Naga, last year you plotted the entire thing up to see if Rock-face was the right man for Amelia, even if he is the grandson of Rezo, you shown that you care for your sister but you never stand in front of each other face to face." Air Jay paused for a moment. "Look, I know you suffered a terrible experience but so did you sister, I brought her here so that the two of you can work things out. I know you are still afraid but the time has come for the Seilune sister to be reunited again."

Naga did not say a word, she knows that Air jay is right but she is still afraid of being with her sister, she doesn't understand why she is afraid but she is, and that it is troubling her a lot. If this was all up to her she would never see her sister again of because of this fear she can not understand.

"Look, give it a try, I'm sure your mother would not to see her two daughters being separated from each other." Air Jay said in a soft voice.

Naga looks back to Air Jay with a soft smile. "I hate when you act all nice, but alright, I'll try to reunite with my sister."

"Mama, papa, are you two angry at each other?" Eudora asked in a low soft voice.

Naga gently taps her daughter on the head. "Of course not sweetie, daddy and I were just blowing some steam because of a small problem mommy has."

"But why was Aunty Amelia being so mean?"

"Hey don't mind her, she'll get over it." Naga assured and then pick up her daughter. "Coming Air Jay?"

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Kiko."

"Ok but don't be long, don't forget we have a huge banquet tonight" Naga reminded and then left with her daughter.

"(What's the problem Air Jay?)" Kiko asked telepathically as he scratched his hear.

"Amelia doesn't remember about our past time together." Air Jay responded with a very serious voice. "I think that Philly-dork has really put a memory spell on her."

"(What? Are you serious about that? Are you absolutely sure?)" Kiko asked a little shocked.

"Yes I am, Amelia dose not remember about past events that she, Naga and myself shared before Sylvinia was murdered."

"(So its true what the rumours said, Phill has really put on a memory spell on Amelia so that she could not live the terrible vision of her mothers death. I thought that was all bad mouths but it is true.)"

"That stupid idiot!" Air Jay cursed. "No wonder why last year Amelia acted like she never knew me. Amelia really became her father's puppet, I made a big mistake not take her with me when her mother died."

"(That idiot Phill!)" Kiko cursed telepathically. "(He thought he was a doing a good thing but he doesn't realise that he risked Amelia's live. The memory spell are too powerful, it can make a person forget about some dreadful events but that spell has become forbidden centuries ago because it caused brain damage if the spell isn't correctly controlled. It seems that spell only made Amelia forget her past.)"

"And can't you undo the spell and make Amelia remember everything?"

"(No, no, no, no…. don't forget that a mind is a very fragile thing. if I undo the spell just like that she will have all her memories back but she's been holding that spell for far too long, I worry if all those memories return back all of a sudden it might fry her brains and eventually kill her, it is a very risky. What we need to do is make her remember her past, slowly.)"

"Slowly? But Kiko the alignment between the two planets will occur in two weeks, we don't have that much time!"

"(I know Air Jay but that is the best option we have.)"

Air Jay sighed heavily. "Alright then, I will just have to make her remember everything in a week or less. I shall deal with that afrer we get the Key."

"(And are you going to let Adam Stay with Amelia and her family? Are you sure that he won't tell her the truth.)"

"Don't worry, Adam is still too afraid to say the truth to Amelia, he won't dare speak even a word about it. Besides I think its best they get along."

"(I for once believe that when Amelia finds out that Adam is her haft-brother she will be in shock.)"

_------_

"Wait , Wait!!!" Adam called.

Amelia and Zel turn around to see Adam.

"What do you want Adam?" Zelgadiss asked when Adam reached them.

Adam did not respond at firs, he's catching her breath. "Are……are you people really planning on leaving?"

"Sadly we can't, Air jay has something that we require. We can't leave until we obtain it back." Zel responded in disgust.

"But we won't stand the idea of sleeping on the same roof he sleeps." Amelia added.

"Mama, why are you so angry with Uncle Air jay?" Sylvia asked.

"It is a think of mine sweetheart. Don't worry your little head about it." Amelia said softly as she gently taps her daughter on the head.

Adam smiled, it seems that Amelia is a very kind mother. "When then, if you people don't have anyplace to sleep can I offer you hospitality in my own residence?"

Amelia and Zel did not respond at that question, it would be weird to accept hospitality from someone who works for Air jay, but then again no one has ever worked for Air Jay before.

Zel approaches Adam with a suspicious look. "Why should we trust you? You are one of Air Jay's underlings, which means that you deserve much trust has he does!"

"Please, I could not stand the idea of you t people sleeping in the dark cold woods." Adam replied sincerely. "This is an island and at night the weather here gets as cold as winters snow. Please, let me assist you!"

Zelgadiss was not quite sure about this, this guy seems quite suspicious to his eyes but then again many people seem suspicious to Zel.

"We accept your generous offer." Amelia said. Zel only twitched his eyes.

"Oh thank you, I assure you I will do everything in my hand to make you comfortable. Come with me, please." Adam said and he led Amelia and her family to his home back in the village.

"Amelia, I don't quite trust that guy." Zel whispered. "He looks quite suspicious and don't forget that he works for Air jay."

"I know." Amelia whispered back. "But I don't want Sylvia sleeping in the cold. Besides, Adam doesn't seem to be bad, he always protected us from Air Jay ever since we were captured, and I don't know why but he seems like something in him reminds me of my father."

That is exactly why Zelgadiss thinks that Adam is very suspicious, why was he being to kind and protective to Amelia? But even so this might be a good chance to learn more what Air jay is planning if they can persuade Adam to reveal his plan. "Alright……"

_-----_

Minutes later, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Sylvia arrived to Adam's home, the house was a two flour house, it is still not competed but it is possible to habitat in.

"This is where you live?" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is, it is not completed at the time but I will complete it soon." Adam said. "Most of the houses in our village are not done yet because we only immigrated to this island a few mounts ago."

"I see." Zel said.

"Adam? Is that you?" Gwen asked when she open the door. "I was getting worry about you. I thought Air Jay has sent you to another assignment again."

"Gwen honey……" Adam walks to the door to stop Gwen from moving. "You should not move honey, it's not good for the baby."

"Don't worry your head Adam, I can still move." Gwen assured.

"Hi Miss Gwen!" Sylvia greeted as she ran to Gwen. Amelia and Zel did not say a word, but it seems that Sylvia is well know to Gwen, in fact well know for all the people in New Lisboa because she controlled a vicious Sea Dragon.

"Hi there pumpkin." Gwen greeted back. "How are you today? Have you already played with Iggie?"

"Yeah I have." Sylvia responded and the rested her head on Gwen's belly to see if she could hear or feel any movement from the baby. "I think he moved."

"He kicks a lot, I have a feeling that my son will be quite a trouble maker." Gwen teased.

"Gwen, I hope you don't mind but I invited Amelia and her husband Zeltigous to stay with us for a while. Is that ok?" Adam asked.

"It's Zelgadiss!" Zelgadis corrected a little annoyed.

"Why sure, it would be nice to have some company around here. Please come in." Gwen offered.

Every one entered the house to see that it is a very normal house even if it is still on the built.

"We only have two bedrooms if you want we can sleep on the living room."

"Oh no, please, you are pregnant, we don't want to be a bother." Amelia said. "Zelgadiss and I can sleep on the living room while you stay in your room. The remaining bed room can stay with Sylvia."

"As you wish. Come on pumpkin, I will show you to your room." Gwen said as she offered her hand to Sylvia and led her to her bedroom, leaving Adam alone with Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"Alright Adam, its time for you to answer some questions that I believe you can answer." Zel said in a serious voice.

"Adam?" Adam looks back at Zelgadiss with a surprised tone. "What do you mean?"

"You are one of his pirates so I believe that you are well aware of his plans. Why Air Jay attacked Seilune this time? And what is this treasure that he was speaking?"

"I-I can't say……I'm afraid that Air Jay might try to hurt Gwen if do anything to his displeasure…."

"Don't worry, we will protect you people." Amelia assured. "You have protected us from him and we want to return your generous gesture. But please tell us what we want to know……"

Adam stayed in silence for a moment and then he makes a gesture telling Amelia and Zelgadiss to follow him to the kitchen. "Alright. I'll tell you everything…… it was Air jay and Naga who have been planning this plot to remove Prince Phill from his power before he ever had the chance to become King."

"My sister really helped in this?" Amelia said in disgust. "I can't believe this……"

Zel puts his hands on Amelia's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "But Air Jay really never wanted to become king now did he?"

"No." Adam responded. "Their plot was only going to take place a few years later but they were forced to act now because our people. We were all weak and sick and so Air jay and Naga were forced to move on with their plan."

"So Air jay and Garcia did all this to save you people by sacrificing others?" Amelia asked, revolted. "Do you have any idea the many people Air Jay sacrificed to help you guys? Air Jay even forced many kings and important people from many other kingdoms to pay their services to him by signing a damn magical contract he has in his positions. That cruel maniac forced on of the kings to attack him to show the power of the document, if any king who signed that contract ever tries to betray Air Jay he and his people will be burned alive! Air Jay killed an entire kingdom to prove his point!"

"Him and his people? But that is not how that document works." Adam assured.

"What do you mean?"

"The contract only kills the one who signs in it if they ever show any signs of betrayal. Air jay found that document a long time ago and it never mentioned about killing other people who."

"So Air Jay lied to us all."

"But why would he do that?" Zelgadiss wondered. "Why would he ponder so many acts to make all the other leaders sign that contract?"

"He wanted to scare them." Adam responded. "And I believe that Amelia was present there, right? Air Jay probably made all that Act to fool Amelia as well and her reactions would made it seem much real to all the other leaders."

"So Air Jay used me?" Amelia asked in revolt. "That darn monster…."

"You haven't quite answered my question. Why Air Jay made all the kings and leaders of the other kingdoms sworn loyalty to him? Is Air jay preparing some kind of war?" Zelgadiss asked.

"No, no, no!" Adam immediately responds. "There is another document in Seilune that allows the current King to transfer all his powers to another. That is why Air Jay made all that mess. Air Jay wants to give all his royal powers to another man so that he can become the One True King of Seilune."

"I see, every time a new king is crowned the neighbor kingdoms use some political trick to fool the rookie king. Air Jay wanted to prevent that from happening." Zelgadiss said starting to understand Air Jay's plot. "This was Air Jay and Naga's plan, to fool Phill to give his kingdom to Air Jay. And I bet that it was Naga who told him about the other document for transfers of power, which is how Air Jay could predict our moves."

"But who is this person that Air Jay wants to be King?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Adam lied, he knows very well who is the one Air Jay wants to be King of Seilune.

"Well if you don't know then tell us about this Treasure that Air Jay mentioned." Zel demanded.

"That I don't know as well." Adam said truthfully. "What ever it is not even Naga knows about it, all I know is that somehow all the information about the Treasure was in the libraries of Seilune."

"I see, that was one of the main reasons why Air jay came to Seilune."

"I don't like it Zelgadiss." Amelia said. "I have a bad feeling about this, if Air jay also wanted us here is because there is something he knows, something in which he might well use us since we are driving blind here. And this person Air Jay wants to make King of Seilune, it might be someone who Air Jay can manipulate very well."

"I don't know Amelia, if it was to manipulate he would not have gone through all this trouble. But then again Air jay plans are starting to confuse me." Zelgadiss said with a hand on head, this entire story is giving him a headache.

"Adam, its time for us to go!" Gwen called with Sylvia right behind her.

"Of yes honey, I'll be right there." Adam replied.

"Go where?" Amelia asked.

"There is a banquet tonight in which every one of the village is invited." Adam explained. "I believe that after a difficult day a good meal might come in hand."

Amelia and Zel did not say a word, it was sickening to their hearts to know that they must share a meal with their hateful enemy but this day has been hard and harsh and they haven't any meal yet. They have no choice but attempt the banquet.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: more stuff coming up soon.

Ramon: merry Christmas.


	6. True or Lies?

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter 6

_---__---_

The banquet took place, everyone in the village of New Lisboa is present and celebrating for a very special occasion, an occasion that they all have been waiting to commemorate for a long time. There are two tables in the banquet, a table for the kids and the table for the adults. There are others who are out of the table to roast some meat and others that are drinking of doing some arm wrestler.

Amelia and Zel are sited in their seat next to Air jay, Naga and Kiko witrh Adam and his wife Gwen sited next to them, then they saw all the other villagers, they are very uncivilized and wild, some are even dancing on the tables like idiots, making a complete fool of their selves, many are drinking their Rum as their dance.

Amelia only glares at Air Jay, all that it is happening here is all because of him and she is certain that he brainwashed her sister to follow his evil purpose, but is that is so why is it that Naga is the one who acts like the leader of this group? What ever the case Amelia truly dislikes the events. Amelia then looks back to the kids table, it is a little far away from the adults table but Amelia can see her daughter, Sylvia who is talking to Air Jay and Naga's daughter, Eudora.

This even sickens Amelia some more, it is hard for her to accept that that little girl is her niece, but Amelia doesn't blame the child, she has nothing to do with the sad circumstances that are involved in her life, Amelia blames Air Jay.

Air Jay and Naga are eating peacefully while Kiko is eating an entire plate of spaghetti, a big mountain of spaghetti. Suddenly Air Jay gets up from his seat and a glass of Portuguese whine in his hand. "Alright you scallywags. Listen up!" he shouted and every one looked at Air Jay. "What the heck is this? This is supposed to be a celebration, not a granny's tea party! We have a lot to celebrate about! Thanks to our ingenuous plan the Ex-Prince of Seilune will never, **Never**, **NEVER**, be king! Thanks to me Phill will possibly never be able to walk again because of the extreme beating I gave that sucker!"

Every one in the table chanted, cheered for Phill's disaster. Amelia only looks back, trying not to hear the chants of Air Jay's pirates, she can not even believe that there are more people who hate her father. Zelgadiss is glaring furiously at Air Jay, Amelia is being tormented with all this and Air jay knows it, even so her forced Amelia to come to the banquet.

Naga then gets up from her seat and lifts her cup up. "Let this day be marked in stone boys! Let us scream as loud as we can so that our voices can reach even the deepest of places! Let us celebrate Prince Phill of Seilune's misfortunes!"

That was the last straw for Amelia, she could get use of hearing Air Jay insulting and wounding her Father but not Gracia, Gracia who is also the daughter of Prince Phill , who can she insult her own father? "**ENOUGH!!!!!**" Amelia screamed and everyone in the tables looks at her.

"Amelia…" Zel whispered, he never saw Amelia this angry before, Air jay and Naga are really pushing her to her limits.

The scream was so loud that Amelia is even breathing heavily.

"What is the matter Amelia, is the food all bad for ya?" Air Jay taunted. "I don't understand why, it came from the very stores of Seilune."

"**Gracia!!!**" Amelia screamed pointing at her sister. "How can you disgust our father so much, what has he ever done to you? He's a kind hearted man who always fought for peace and justice. A man who always fought for what is fair and pure. How can you hate a man such as that?"

Naga was in silence for a moment until she replied to Amelia with a serious voice. "The name is Naga, Amelia! This is the second time I told you this, and I better hope there won't be a third time…"

Amelia simply grunted at her sister and then she turns to the pirates. "And you! How dare you insult a great pacifist like my father? He has done nothing wrong to you!"

Those words enraged the pirates and they unlashed their swords with their eyes red of fury, all of them seeming like they were ready to cut Amelia throat.

"Amelia, look out."

"Did I gave you people any orders to attack Amelia?" Air Jay asked to his pirates with a calm yet threatening voice, which made all the pirates back away. "I didn't gave you people permission to attack did I? No I didn't, so sit back to your seats and shut up!" and all the pirates sited back to their seats.

"Even these pirates are afraid of Air jay. Unbelievable." Zelgadiss thought.

Naga then looks back at Amelia. "So our father is fair and just?"

"This only shows how much Amelia knows her father so well." Air Jay taunted. "Maybe its time you find out why all the people in this town were thrown to jail by your father." then he snaps his fingers and points to one of his pirates. "You boy, get up to the table and tell us your name!"

"I'm Juslo, Captain!" the pirate introduce himself.

"So tell us Juslo, why were you arrested?"

"I…I accidentally stepped on one of the grasses that had a sign that said _Stay out the grass_. I was condemned with fifty years of jail."

"What?" Amelia gasped.

"And you, why were you in jail?" Air Jay asked to another one of pirates.

"I stole some candy. I was just ten years old on that day but even so I was condemned for life!" the pirate responded.

"I was also condemn for life because I missed of Phill's justice speeches." Another pirates responded. "I was sick on that day but Phill did not forgive me."

"I on the other hand simply said that I had better things to do then to listen to another one of his stupid speech's!" Another pirate said with a revolted voice. "I was condemned for life because I had an option of my own.

"Do I need to continue, Amelia?" Air Jay asked, then he got from his seat walked to Amelia. "Do you see why they are cruel criminals? All because these people like to live their lives how they like, not how Phill likes. All the people of this village use to live in Seilune until your father ruined their lives with his paranoia. Phill is a self proclaimed pacifist but these people only committed the most innocent of acts, acts that are insignificant compared to all the things I've done, still Phill consider that to be horrible crimes against peace and Seilune so he had them lock out without trial. Its like I said last year, Phill speaks of justice but he is cruel to the ones who have an opinion of their own."

Zel was in shock, he knew that Phill was loony but he never figured he was this much, Phill's pacifist matters are too extreme. Zel then looks back to Amelia the expression in her face completely tells that she is having a hard time to believe this.

"All of these people were once people of Seilune who had their lives ruin because of Phill's stupidity." Air Jay continued. "In Seilune you have to live by Phill's ways, what he wants, when he wants and how he wants, if we don't apply to his rules he will immediately consider us as evildoers. To tell the truth no one in Seilune likes your father, they all hate him."

"I don't believe you!" Amelia cried. "That is false, that has to be false! When my father faked his death there was an enormous parade and feast for his return. Everyone in Seilune was happy to see my father alive."

"Of course everyone was present on that day, what choice did they have? If they didn't show up Phill would immediately consider them as evildoers and they would be arrested." Naga replied. "But even so there were some that were arrested."

"If that is true that would explain why everyone in Seilune was joyful when Air jay announced that he was going to remove all of the laws of Seilune." Zelgadiss thought.

"Phill would not even hesitate to send you to jail if you ever committed anything bad Amelia." Air Jay added.

"What?" Amelia snapped at Air Jay, this was really something that she would never believe, not even in a million years. "This is absolutely a lie! My father would never arrest me! You are trying to turn me against my father just like you did with my sister but I won't feel for your lies Air Jay!"

Air Jay smirks at Amelia. "Are you sure it is a lie? Last year your father admitted that he killed my family, didn't he? So tell me, is he that much of a Justice Hero as you always alleged?"

"Shut up!" Amelia cried with her hands covering her hears.

"Look at all the children's in this village, they were all born in the prison!" Air jay said it loud, forcing Amelia to accept the truth. "Those poor souls were born in the middle of the darkness; even now they have a hard time to adjust to the light! What kind of hero is your father?"

"I said Shut up!"

"Your father poisoned and killed my family! He denied the chance for the children of this village to live their lives on the outside because he feared that they would take the foot steps of their parents. These children took their first steps in a cold dark environment! So where is justice in all this?"

"Shut up, **Shut up, SHUT UP!!!!**" Amelia cried very loud and emotional and ran away.

"Amelia, wait!" Zelgadiss called, but he didn't follow her, he just glares at Air Jay and Naga. "Do you realise that you are tormenting her with all these defamations?"

"Defa…De what?" Air jay asked confused. "What the heck does that mean?"

"That means: lies." Naga responded, and then she turns to Zelgadiss. "It is not lies Zelgadiss, I was there when I was Gracia, and I saw many of these people being arrested stupidly because of my father. It might be hard for Amelia to accept it but it is true.

"Both you and Lina know how foolish and insane Phill can be." Air Jay said firmly. "Do you remember when you fought copy Rezo? Phill appeared in the middle of the battle field acting all heroic and then he stupidly charged against Copy Rezo who had the power of Zanafear in him, any smart person would not attack so stupidly against a man who unleashed such an enormous power, but Phill did. Even so I just wonder why you didn't let him to die on that day."

Zel turns his back on Air Jay. "I have no motive to explain our reasons to you Air Jay, you are not worthy. But I can tell you this, if you ever upset Amelia again like you did today I swear that I will kill you!"

Air Jay just laughed at that threat. "Still with the same song, huh Rock-face?"

Zelgadiss ignored that remark and walks away, Air Jay knows that Zelgadiss is daring him but he didn't care, he doesn't fear Zelgadiss. "What the matter Rock-face? cat got your tongue?

Zelgadiss finally growled. "The Name is Zelgadiss! Zelgadiss Greywords!"

"Your secret's safe with me boy." Air Jay teased.

Zel only growled some more and walks away.

"Weren't a little hard on my sister?" Naga asked.

"It is necessary to make her see the true." Air jay replied. "But now we have a big feast in our hands, lets not waist it. And you Adam, take a close look on Amelia and her family."

"Y-yes captain." Adam bowed.

"I Say we kill them!" a pirate suggested as he walks to Air jay and Naga when Adam left. The pirate only had his left arm and he wears a peg leg on his left leg, he had an eye patch and a very short hair. "You should have killed the little girl, Sylvia, you should eradicate all the members of the Seilune family, only then the world would be rid of those miserable fools!"

Air Jay and Naga remain in silence, but then Air Jay grabs the pirate by his neck. "I don't remember asking for your opinion, Aranha! And When I do, rest assure that I will ask for it. And if you ever talk without my permission you will join Rezo in the after life." And then he throws Aranha to a tree.

Aranha grunted, it was nearly a miracle that he didn't fell down. Then he looks back at Air jay with a revolted glare. "You are good to make threats but you disgust me."

Every one gasped when Aranha said that.

"DO you have something to say Aranha?" Air Jay asked in a threatening tone.

"It is the new guests, members of our hateful enemies but even so I think you are going soft on them, and you…" Aranha was interrupted when Air jay throw him a big punch, so big that Aranha lost five teethes.

"Soft…" Air Jay repeated with a smirk. "Lets see, I already cut out your eye, your leg and your arm, and now I broke down some of your teethes. But even so I am loosing my temper with you, Aranha. You are so close to become my next victim. So I **beg** you, I **implore** you, defy me again so that I can rip out the rest of your body parts and give you the most agonizing death."

Air Jay's threats was enough to scare Aranha, he really has to find another way to face Air Jay besides verbal challenges.

"And one more thing Aranha. If I see you anywhere near Amelia and Sylvia, I'll rip out your head." Air Jay threatened which made Aranha ran away frightened.

"I still wonder why you let him join our crew, he was the only bandit that my father has sent to the prison." Naga whispered to Air Jay.

"I know…" Air Jay whispered. "But I needed a victim to make sure that all these wolfs remain loyal to us."

Naga chuckled. "You are such a fool Air jay, everyone in this village are loyal to us because we freed them from the prison and from a life of disease and darkness, besides you just brought them medicines and hopes. You not need to be concern of them trying to revolt against you."

Air Jay looks back at Naga with a curious look. "Did you just chuckled? You didn't unleash that banshee laugh of yours?"

Naga smirks at him. "It is never too late you know. Do you want me to laugh?"

"NO!!!"

_------_

Sylvia saw her mother run away from Air jay with her eyes all watery. "Mama?"

The only times Sylvia ever saw her mother this sad was when her father was not around, when he was out in the world in search for a cure for his body. And when Zelgadiss finally return Amelia was never sad again but now something has upset her again and Sylvia did not like this. So Sylvia got up from her seat and followed her mother.

_------_

Amelia returned back to Adam's place and cried in her bed, her tears are wetting the bed. She simply refuses to believe what she heard tonight, the man who she admired the most all her life could never do such a horrible, psychotic thing. All her life ever since her mother died she has been following her fathers footsteps, to fight those who do evil to make sure that the horrible atrocity that has happen to her would never happen to anyone ever again. But now she has learn horrible truths about her father, even so Amelia refuses to hear them, she has seen her father helping a lot of people, fighting evildoers and even fight Mazokus with all bravery, all in the name of justice, it is so hard for Amelia to accept all the tales she heard tonight.

"Mommy?" Amelia heard a tiny voice from behind her, she cleaned her eyes and turn around to see her daughter standing near the door with a concern look. "Why are you sad mommy?"

Amelia stands up and walks to her daughter and kneeled down. "No need for concern honey…" She said softly as she gently puts her hand on her child's head. "Mommy is just a little upset, there is no need to worry."

"But why are you so upset Mommy?" Sylvia asked concern.

As a response Amelia picks up her child and holds her gently. "It's just a little things of mine, it's an adult thing……don't worry."

Sylvia was not convinced and hugs her mother, it's like she is saying _I'm here for you´_. Amelia sobbed with Sylvia's kind gesture and hugs her back, a little compassion is what she needs right now. She is very lucky to have a kind hearted child like Sylvia.

Amelia then notices Zelgadiss, he's been watching the tender moment between mother and daughter. He then enters the room and hugged both his wife and daughter, Amelia is depressed again and this time is Air Jay's fault.

In his mind Zelgadiss swears that this will be the last time that Air Jay will ever hurt Amelia again.

_------_

Later on that night Zelgadiss and Amelia left Sylvia in Adam's home and went to Air Jay and Naga's home, the two of them dressed in black with black masks.

They arrive to the mansion and hided behind a tree, they see light in one of them rooms so it is obvious that someone is still awake.

"Amelia, why are doing here anyway?" Zelgadiss asked.

"We are here to spy on Air Jay." Amelia responded.

"I know that, but why?"

"He must have done something to my sister, he must have brainwashed her or something, making her turn against our father. I refuse to believe all the things I've heard tonight, they are all lies, I'm sure of it!" Amelia said determinately. "My father would never do such a thing!"

Zelgaidds did not know what to say, Amelia is still in denial about her fathers accomplishments, it is a little hard for Zelgadiss to accept it as well even if Phill is a little crazy, maybe not a little. "how can you be sure that Air Jay brainwashed your sister?"

"Because Air Jay is a repulsive creature, he would do anything or say anything to destroy my father's good name! I bet that it was him who made my sister wear those horrible, showy cloths and even made her express amusement with those evil laughs! It has to be! My sister would never revolt against my father!"

Zel was going to say something but he decided against it, Amelia is very determinate to prove to herself that Air Jay's lying. "So what do you want to do?"

"Like I said, we are going to spy on them, to find anything to prove Air jay's conspiracy. So put on your mask and let's go."

Zel did not say anything else, he just nodes his head. He can understand that Amelia doesn't want to believe all the things that Air Jay said tonight, she is doing all this to prove to herself that Air jay is just a liar that is trying to get into her head. Even so Zel has to admit that Air Jay likes to play a lot of mind games but controlling other peoples mind sounds like something that Air jay can not do.

_------_

Moments later Amelia and Zelgadiss lifted up to one of the windows of Air jay's mansion, the only window that has some light in it, luckily for them they are dressed in black easily to mix up with the darkness, they look through the window and saw Air Jay, Naga and Eudora eating some pastries that Air Jay made.

Naga was finished with her plate when she noticed one last pastry in Air Jay's plate and Air Jay himself was distracted with something, like he's planning something, with a smirk Nag takes the last pastry from Air Jay's plate.

"HEY!!!!" Air Jay shouted when Naga stole his pastry. "Naga that is my pastry!"

"Correction, it was!" Naga corrected and then ate the pastry.

"NAGA WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!?" Air Jay growled. "That was rude girl! Really rude!!!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Naga laughed. "That is so hilarious Air Jay, the best I heard all year. You, the King of all outlaws and a pirate is going to give me lessons about what is rude and what is not."

"HELLO!!!! In case you have forgotten you are also a pirate!"

"Well now that is different. I am the most beautiful Naga the Serpent."

Air jay lands his head on the table. "What does that has to do with anything?"

Eudora just laughs of her parent's silliness "YAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

Naga then bonks Eudora on the head lightly. "I told you already dear, that is not the way to laugh."

"I'm sorry Mama, but I've been practicing, really I have." Eudora said as she rubbed her head with a sad puppy dog face.

"Felling sorry for her daughter, Naga taps her on the head. "It's ok dear. Just keep on trying, I'm sure one day you'll be a magnificent sorceresses like me."

"Yeah, and a big bad girl like your old man here." Air Jay added with a grin.

Naga then bocks Air Jay right on the back of his head, so hard that he stuck his head deeply into the table. "But don't you dare to teach that girl how to steal!" she warned.

"Yes dear…" Air Jay whimpered.

"But now to change the subject here Air jay, what is the big deal with the key that we are going to look?" Naga asked.

Air Jay lifts his head up. "That is a surprise."

"But what does that key leads us? To gold? Diamonds? Or any other treasure?"

"You will have to wait baby, tomorrow we shall begin our jorney and then you will see what it is" Air jay replied as he got up.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me?" Naga asked in a seducing tone as she rested her hand on his cheek.

Air Jay was getting a little excited with Naga's actions. "Easy now baby, not in front of the kid."

"Now c'mon, are you sure you won't tell me anything?" she asked again as she approached her face to Air Jay.

"I am so sure baby, patience is a virtue." Air Jay replied with the same seducing tone.

"Oh really…." Naga trailed off as she approached her lips to Air Jay's with a cold air coming out of her mouth.

Air Jay panicked when he felt the cold air and step backwards. " HEY, Hey, ehy!! You are not going to throw a Freeze arrow at me, are you?"

"Me? Why no. but now that you mentioned." Naga throws an ice spell at Air Jay, transforming him into an ice cube. "Why look at that a frozen Air Jay cube." Naga laughed along with Eudora.

"_GRRR AU AU!_ (Shut up people, I'm trying to sleep!)" Kiko Growled sleepily on the sofa.

_-----_

Amelia could not take it anymore and flew back to the ground along with Zelgadiss.

"Amelia, are you ok?" Zelgadiss asked a little worry.

"I'm ok…" She lied, the mere sight of her sister and Air Jay living happily like a family (a crazy family) is not enough to rest her assure that Air Jay was lying about all the accusations he made. "Lets just go back, I'm too tire."

"Alright…"

_To be continued…_

Alandra: was all that Air Jay said a lie or the most unexpected truth?

Maliska: read and Review please.


	7. Eudora's story

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter 7

_---__---_

The next day has come and Zelgadiss and Amelia walked down the streets with their daughter Sylvia, accompanied by Adam who is leading them to Air Jay and Naga's mansion. Every one of the city gazed at them with much discontent, this is one of the reasons why Zelgadiss doesn't appreciate being on this city, everyone sees Amelia as an enemy because she is the daughter of Prince Phill, the man who ruined their lives because of a very trivial motivation, just last night one of them by the name of Aranha wanted Amelia dead, who knows if anyone else wants the same thing, it was a miracle that Sylvia stayed well all the time she stayed in this mud hole.

"AH! You finally arrived!" Air Jay called with Naga and Eudora right behind him, Zel was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Air Jay.

"Sadly yes." Amelia said with some venom on her voice.

"Hi Uncle Air Jay!" Sylvia greeted and tried to go to Air Jay but Amelia stopped her.

Air Jay just smirked at Amelia, taunting with her. "Adam is the ship ready for sail?"

"Yes captain, the supplies are all ready and done." Adam responded. "We are ready to sail away anytime you wish so."

"Good, tell the boys to get ready that we shall leave in ten minutes." With that Adam left to carry on with Air Jay's orders.

"Where are we going?" Zelgadiss asked.

"To get the key. To get the key that you two were so _anxious_ to help me obtain it!" Air Jay said, most likely taunting at the faces of Amelia and Zel.

"Can I go too?" Sylvia asked.

"**NO!**" Amelia, Zelgadiss even Air Jay immediately responded. Naga eyed curiously at Air Jay, for him not wanting Sylvia to tag along is because this journey is as dangerous as she believes to be. Naga starts to wonder if the hazards behind this journey is so treacherous that he will need help, but why Amelia and Zelgadiss?

"I'm sorry kid, but you will have to say with Gwen again." Air Jay said with a soft voice, Sylvia put on a sad face when she heard that. "But hey, this time you will stay with your cousin Eudora, I'm sure the two of you will have a great time, and better yet, Kiko will be taking care of you."

Kiko growled when Air Jay said that, he know how much Kiko hates kids but Air Jay manage to convince him to be on the look out for the kids, especially Sylvia, just in case vengeful hungers like Aranha tries anything to harm Sylvia.

"But daddy, why can't I come?" Eudora asked. "I want to go too."

"Sorry girl but not this time, Mommy and Daddy are on a voyage that is mostly…how can I say… to much work…" that was the best excuse that Air Jay could think of at the moment.

Naga then pulls Air Jay by his hear and approaches him to her. "Air jay just what is it that this key can do? I'm getting a little tire of hide and seek contest, so out with it Air Jay!"

"Ouch, ouch!!! Just relax you will find out when the time comes!" Air Jay wined. "Now please let go, I need my hear!!!"

"Not until you tell me what this treasure can do!" Naga demanded as she pulls Air Jay's hear again.

"OUCH THAT HURTS!!!"

Amelia and Zelgadiss sweat dropped, it is so hard to believe that this is the man who took over an entire kingdom and become king in the most despicable way in history.

"Captains! Captains!!!" one of the pirates rushes over to Air Jay and Naga.

"What is it? Naga asked to the pirate as she released Air Jay's hear, Air Jay sighed in relieve.

"There is a boat approaching, there are women and children aboard, by the looks of them they seem to be lost at sea for quite some time." the pirate informed.

"Children? Bring them here at once!" Air Jay ordered and then rushed over to the docks with the pirate following him.

Naga , Zelgadiss and Amelia also followed them to see what is going on.

_-----_

The pirates brought in to shore a woman who has been caring two children; the two of them seems to be no more than two.

Adam who was already on the scene rushed over to the woman, she was alive but extremely pale because of the days she's been lost at sea. "Madam, what happen?"

"Please, save my children, they are to sick and they've driven at sea for far to long." The woman pleaded. "Please save them, please…"

"You heard her!" Air Jay has spoken right behind Adam. "Take all three of them to see a doctor, at once!"

"Yes sir!" all the pirates responded and they carry the woman and the children to the medics of the village.

Amelia was surprised to see how Air jay immediately offered the woman and the children assistance, considering the fact that he is a cruel man who murdered everyone in his way to obtain what he desires

_-----_

The hours passed but finally the woman and the children were out of danger. The doctors said that it was a miracle they survived, they almost caught a fever with all the time they were lost at sea.

The woman suddenly wakes up and sits up with her face fill with concern. "Where are my children? Where are my sons?"

"Relax, relax, they are fine!" Amelia assured and then pointed to the two children who are lying in their own beds, she has been with the woman the entire time because she was worry about her, when else do you see a mother endure so much pain to assure the security of her children, Amelia herself knows how that is.

"The children almost caught a fever themselves, but luckily they manage to survive with all the cares you gave them." The Doctor informed. "They are a bit weak but let them rest for a few days in bed and they shall be fine again."

The woman sighed in relieve with tears on her eyes. "Thank you, thank you all!"

"So who are you?" Zelgadiss asked, he was also present. "What were you doing driven out on the ocean with two sick kids?"

"Always the same huh Rock-face? always up to the point." Air Jay said as he, Naga and Kiko entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"This is our island, we can do what ever we please!" Naga replied and then turns to the woman. "So who are you anyway?"

The woman took a deep breath before speaking; the experience she faced was dreadful, even for her to speak about it. "My name is Kate, I came from an island that is from the Skull Sea."

"Skull Sea?" Air Jay repeated.

"I don't believe it." Naga added, a bit surprised herself.

"What's the Skull Sea?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I don't know quite about that but for what we heard it is a Dark Sea." Air Jay responded. "Many years ago there were many battles on that sea, countless sea battles that ended up with many dead and destroyed ships, so many that the sea became black with the form of a skull. Some say that sea is curse or that it has many ghosts but that is all tales, that are some that adventured on that sea and nothing ever occurred to them, only the foolish superstitious are afraid to go to that sea."

"But even so why did come from that sea?" Naga asked.

"To escape from the horrors that is staying on my island." Kate responded with her head down. "For many generations now my island has been ruled by a pirate family, a famous pirate family, a family called the Kingdons. They were the dirtiest the lot of them but their last member is the worst, he forces the people of my island to work for them as slaves for make battle ships or other weapons. He forces everyone to do it, everyone, even the children."

"That is revolting!" Amelia shattered. "Forcing children to do slave labour, it is sickening to my stomach."

Kate agreed. "Yes, my husband and I ran away from the island because we were sick and tire on living by the rules of the Kingdons, we wanted our children to live in a much better environment and not living for the well affair of an insane pirate emperor who only thinks of himself. But……" Kate trailed off, hardly managing to continue, but Amelia hold her hand, giving Kate the enough courage to continue. "……on the night when we made our escape Kingdons men discover us, and my husband sacrificed himself to save us…" Kate could not continue anymore and starts to cry.

Everyone in the room stayed in silence, feeling pity for poor Kate and her family. Air Jay of course feels no sympathy for anyone and was about to say something cold but Naga covers his mouth with her hand.

Amelia shakes her head, revolted. "That man… that Kingdons man, how cruel… I…"

Air Jay removes Naga's hands from his mouth. "Shut up Amelia! We don't need to hear anyone of your stupid justice speeches!"

"What?!" Amelia snapped. "How dare you…"

"Just shut up Amelia, don't embarrass yourself." Naga said.

Amelia looks back at her sister with angry glares, she can not believe that her own sister is takes sides with her fathers worst enemy.

Naga ignores those glares and looks back at Kate. "You can stay here to rest for as long as you want, this is a safe place to be and I'm sure that kingdongs guy won't find you."

"That is rather kind of you Gracia, very unusual of you." Amelia said very coldly.

"The name is Kingdons." Kate corrected, whipping away her tears. "That is just is family name, his full name is Czor Kingdons."

Air Jay, Naga and Kiko widen their eye wide open when they heard that name.

"Czor?" Naga repeated.

Amelia and Zelgadiss look back at the Trio, by their reactions they seem to know this Czor character.

"You know him?" Zelgadiss asked.

"**ADAM!!!!**" Air Jay called very loud.

And Adam immediately appears into the room. "Yes captain."

"Tell the boys that there's been a change of plans. We are going to the Skull Sea first to kill someone!"

"To the Skull Sea? Why?"

"Just do as he said Adam!" Naga ordered. "We shall leave as soon as possible, now go!"

"Yes captain!" and Adam left the room to carry on with Naga's orders.

Amelia and Zelgadiss look at each curiously and then back at Air jay and Naga.

"You seem to know this Czor very well." Zel pointed out.

"That is not of your business, Rock-face." Air Jay replied and then he, Kiko and Naga left the room.

_------_

A few moments later Amelia and Zel left the house where Kate and her children are resting only to find Air Jay and Naga with their daughter in Naga's arms.

"We are going to be away for a few days darling, but don't worry we shall be home soon!" Naga said gently to her daughter.

"We promise that we shall bring something for you when we return." Air jay said in the same tone. "In the mean time, be a really bad girl. **OUCH!!!**" he cried when Naga slap him on the face. "I mean, be a really good girl."

"You promise to be back?" little Eudora asked with sad eyes.

Air jay and Naga smiled softly to their child as a response and Eudora hugged her parents tenderly, Naga and Air jay did not hesitate to return the hug.

By this close relative bound it is hard for Amelia to believe that Eudora's parents are evil.

_------_

The pirates watched their beloved ones and waved good byes as they let the island. Naga and Air Jay are waving good bye to their daughter who is with Gwen, Kiko and Sylvia.

Air Jay takes a deep breath. "Alright! Enough goodbyes! **Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!** **Loosen the supports!**" Air Jay ordered very loud.

"Yes captain! Loosen the supports!" Adam repeated and all the pirates ran to their station to carry on with their captain's orders.

"C'mon I want moving you fat toads!" Naga shouted to the pirates as she and Air jay start to walk. "**Man the yards! Haul the Sheets! Scandalise the lateens!**"

"We can not lose speed or time here people! We must carry on with our missions as quickly as possible! Understood?" Air Jay shouted to the pirates.

"**AYE CAPTAINS!!!**" all the pirates replies.

Amelia and Zelgadiss stand in their places, what ever it is one thing is certain, Naga and Air Jay have a big bone to pick with this Czor, and most imposing as it is it became a factual personal matter.

"We got caught between wars of pirates. If we are not careful we will never be able to outrun Air Jay and his gang." Zelgadiss whispered to Amelia.

"I know, but at the moment I want to aid them of their fight against the Czor creature. And who knows if we make Gracia and Air Jay feel more freely about us they will never suspect us if we give them a surprise attack." Amelia whispered back.

Zel notice something in Amelia's voice, she might have said that she wants to gain Naga and Air jay trust so that she might double-cross them in the end but there is something else, even with all the stuff that she learn from her sister Amelia is trying to find some good in Naga's heart, hoping to see a sign that proves that her sister is still there in that trapped shell called Naga.

_------_

The hours passed and aboard the _Vitoria,_ Amelia and Zel remains their distance with Air jay and his pirates, letting them sailing on their ship, they want to avoid any contact or conversation with them.

"Captains!!! We are reaching the Skull Sea!" one of the pirates announced, pointing to the dark clouds ahead of them, in the Skull Sea the sky is always cloud with the sounds of thunder rumbling.

"Good." Air Jay said while look out his binoculars. "But just in case we better reduce speed. We don't know much about these waters."

"Yes I agree." Naga agreed and then turns to one of the pirates. "Go tell the word to decrease speed."

"Aye cap'n!"

"Did you hear that? Air Jay and my sister don't want to risk much on these waters." Amelia whispered to Zelgadiss. "These waters are dangerous and unknown to them but they are still sailing on it to catch this Czor character."

"I just wonder what Czor has done to them." Zel wondered. "It must have been very callous for Air Jay and Naga to adventure in an ocean they don't know anything about."

"It Czor has done nothing to them, only to Eudora." Responded a voice from behind them. Amelia and Zelgadiss turn around to see Adam.

"What do you mean, Mr. Adam?" Amelia asked.

"So I guess you don't know huh? It's natural, only I know the reason why Air Jay and Naga hate Czor so much."

"Alright then tell us!" Zel demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure, I might get in trouble if…on second thought maybe I won't, besides I believe you deserve to hear this story. Follow me!" Adam led Amelia and Zelgadiss to another part of the ship where Air jay and Naga can not hear them. "This is what Air Jay and Naga told me right after we installed back in our island, it is something that has happen to them right after the left Seilune on the Spring festival."

"The Spring Festival…" Amelia repeated, it was when Air jay last attacked Seilune last year, this must have happen right after Air jay stole one of their ships.

"Air jay and Naga seem to have quite a confidence in you." Zelgadiss said very curiously.

"Maybe, well anyway." Adam continued as he cleared his throat. "Air jay and Naga were sailing on Sea when they found a group of seagulls that were flying around a small boat, and inside that boat was a woman and a little girl whose name was, Eudora……"

_FlashBack. _

"Air Jay, fly over there and bring the occupants back here!" Naga ordered. "Who knows, maybe we'll get a big reward if we save them."

"Save people?" Air Jay complained. "C'mon baby, this will make me sound like a good guy!"

"Air Jay……" Naga said in a threatening tone.

"Ok, I'm going, don't yell at me…" Air jay said in a wimpy tone and fly over to the boat and he brought in a woman holding a little girl. The woman's skin is all pale and her eyes seem to lose all the colours.

"What is wrong with her, is she…dying?" Naga asked.

"She's been lost at sea for too long, she caught a disease for staying at sea for so long and with out food or water." Air Jay responded and lays her down to the ground, then he checks her pulse. "She is getting too weak, she won't survive much longer."

"Good lord…"

"(Yes, she only has a few more seconds to live.)" Kiko confirmed telepathically when he sniffed the woman.

"Please…..save my daughter…. Please save Eudora…" The woman pleaded very weakly.

"Huh?" Air Jay and Naga asked, now remembering about the child, she is a little girl about four years old and her skin is more lively than the woman's, could this mean that the woman has been cuddling and protecting the child all this time they were at sea?

Naga gently take the child from the woman's arm, she look at the child to see that she has the same hair colour as Naga but the look on her face indicates that she is sick as well, terribly sick. "Good lord, the child seems so ill, how long have you two been at the deeps?"

With her last strengths the woman puts her hand on Naga's arm. "Please…protect Eudora……she has her existence right in front of her…don't let Czor harm her…" after saying that the woman's arms feels down to the ground and her eyes are lifeless, it is proof that her life has ended.

Air Jay Kiko and Naga said nothing, only giving her a memorial silence, it was all they can do for this anonymous woman who gave her life to protect her infant.

Naga then gets up and shows the kid to Air Jay. "Air jay what are we going to do with the kid, she seems really ill, I wonder if she will have some fever."

Air jay puts his hands on the girl's forehead. "She really has fever; maybe we better get her inside."

Kiko then transforms into his Hulk like form and looks at the girl, he passes his hand around the child to inspect her. "**She really is sick, she's got a terrible disease and she will die soon like her mother.**"

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Air Jay and Naga screamed at the same time.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Air jay asked a little desperate.

"Can't I cure her with the healing spell?" Naga asked in the same tone.

"**No, the virus has spread all over her body, if only we can eliminate the virus we will have a chance to save the kid.**"

"Eliminate the virus…" Naga whispered, thinking that this is beginning to be all hopeless. But then she looks back at Air jay and an idea pops on to her head. "Wait a minute, how about we transfer some of Air Jay's blood to the girl?"

"Huh?" Air jay asked.

"**Yes, that might be a good idea, Air Jay's Phoenix blood can easily eliminate the virus and bring the girl to her health.**"

"That sounds crazy but what the heck. But how are we going to transfer some of my blood to the kid's veins?" Air Jay asked.

"**Leave it to me.**"

Kiko led the child to the captain's cabin and rest her on the large seat. After checking the child's temperature he made a small cut on her arm. "**Make a cut on your arm Air Jay, and let the blood flow.**"

"Huh? alright…" Air Jay was confused at first but he cut out his arm with a knife, a deep cut and let the blood flow all over his arm. "So what now?"

"Relax." Kiko points his finger at Air Jay's blood, involving part of it in a floating bubble.

"Say, what are you going to do with that?" Naga asked.

"I'm going to insert it into the child's veins." Kiko responded, and then magically inserts the blood into Eudora's wounds, once Air Jay's blood was all inside Eudora's wound Kiko healed her arm to make sure that the blood circles inside Eudora's veins.

Eudora remain in her place with her face still pale, no signs that Air Jay's blood is releasing her from the disease.

"Well, is it working?" Naga asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before." Air jay said as he healed the wound on his arm.

Eudora remain unmoved so far, until finally she opens her eyes widely and screams, screams very loud with fire starting to surround her body. Eudora screamed in pain but the fire is not melting her flesh and body, it just surrounds her but her screams shows that she is suffering. The fire starts to get larger and larger still not damaging the kid

"Air Jay, what is wrong here? What is wrong with the kid?" Naga asked concern.

"I don't know, unless……"

"Unless what?"

"My blood is fusing with the kid's, the fusing is causing her some pain. Or most likely her blood is rejecting mine, if she doesn't calm down my blood will be rejected and she will not heal herself."

"**Mama, Mama, Mama!!!!**" Eudora cried very loud with her voice echoing in pain.

Naga looks down to the kid to see that she is getting worst, getting more reckless. Naga did not know what to do unless… Naga runs to the kid and hold her hand tightly even with all the fire that is surrounding her. "Calm down kid, it's alright… I'm here…"

"Mama?"

"No, I'm a friend."

"I want my Mama!!!!" Eudora cried very loud.

"I know child, I want my Mama too, and so do you want to help me find her?" Naga asked very gently, enduring all the fire on her hand.

Those gentle words were enough to calm little Eudora, and enough to make the flames fade away very slowly. The child calm herself and now Air jay's blood is bounded with her own, releasing her from the dreadful disease that was robbing her from her life.

Eudora did not hold her tears anymore, she was so confused and scared that she could not hold herself, so Naga hugged the child to calm her down.

Thanks to this mixture Eudora now holds the Phoenix blood in her veins, just like Air Jay.

Air jay on his behave was stunned and amazed with Naga, of all the years that he has been with her he never saw her do such an unselfish thing or even act so motherly, this would most certainly surprise anyone who has ever travelled with Naga for sure.

_------_

Air jay and Naga made a proper funeral for Eudora's mother, they landed on a nearby island and build the proper casket for her and then burry her. Naga's arm is completely cured from the burning she received thanks to Kiko.

Eudora herself could not hold the tears but she guessed that her mother would not live much longer with all the time they've spend on the sea, even so a child can become very poignant when they see a love one die right in front of them, Naga and Air Jay know very well how that is.

Knowing what the child is suffering Naga kneels down next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "We made a promise to your mother that we will take care of you girl, and that's what we will do. I know that we can never replace your mother but you are more than welcome to join us." 

"Huh?" Eudora looks back at Naga with teary eyes but with hope.

"You want to take care of the kid?" Air Jay asked a little stunned.

"Why not? You are very good with kids Air Jay." Naga replied with a taunting tone.

"Would you mind not telling that in the opening?" Air jay grumbled.

Naga then looks back at Eudora. "This poor child needs direction since she suffered the same thing we suffered in the past. I will take this child to my care to make sure that she will not bear all this soreness inside her and to make sure she'll grow up to be a strong woman that can overcome every obstacle, like me."

"(A mini-version of Naga? That's scary…)" Kiko said telepathically. "(And now we are going to take care of a kid. Man, I hate kids!)"

Air jay did not say a word, his silence was enough to show that he accepts Naga's terms. Looks like Naga will finally show her maternal side, she showed a little of that side when she took care of Sylvia when Air Jay attacked Seilune. Air Jay would have to admit that he is quite curious himself how it would be to raise a child. "Well, it seems our group will change his name to The Foursome."

Eudora then turns to Air Jay and Naga and with hopefully eyes she asks them: "Can I call you Mama and Papa?"

Air jay and Naga were shocked at first with Eudora's request but then they smiled softly at the child, since they will take care of the kid like real parents then maybe its best if they hold the title.

"Sure kid, you can." Nag replied softly.

With that response Eudora runs to her adoptive parents and hugs them by their legs with tears coming out of her eyes, she might have lost her mother but she gain a new family. Air jay and Naga returns the gesture but hugging the little girl.

"(If that girl ever calls me Uncle or Grandpa she will take a biting of a life time.)" Kiko warned telepathically.

_End of Flashback_

Zelgadiss and Amelia listened to the entire story, they could not believe what happen to the child but luckily Air jay and Naga were there.

"I'm starting to understand why we never saw Eudora last year when Air jay attacked us." Zel said, starting to understand some points that were never explained. "She is their adoptive daughter who now has all the powers of Air jay and Naga's magical knowledge."

"The poor child is just another victim of Czor's sinfulness. Even if Eudora is just Gracia's adoptive daughter they seem to have the bounds of a real family." Amelia said.

"Exactly." Adam assured. "That is why Naga and Air Jay want to go after Czor so badly. Just like any other real parents they want to see punishment to be delivered to those who harm their young's."

Amelia and Zelgadiss can understand that completely, if someone ever harm Sylvia they would exactly acted the same way, that is why in this time they will sympathise with Air jay and Naga and help them destroy Czor in the dangerous Skull Sea.

_To be continued…_

Ramon: another chapter made.

Sunny: Still more to come with adventures now happening on the Skull Sea.

Maliska: read and Review please.


	8. In the Skull Sea

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to ChristmasinSeilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter 8

_---__---_

A day passed by since the ship_ Vitoria_ and its crew entered the Skull sea, they travelled through the dark seas with dark skies with no signs of land at sight.

They practically entered this sea with no headings or directions; and at night you can not see the starts because the sky is all cloudy, most practically they are travelling blind on these seas, a sea with a long history of fatality.

Amelia and Zelgadiss watched the scenery around there, the sea is practically dark at the sky is all cloudy, and Air jay and Naga are sailing blinds on waters that it is marked with death, this did not comfort them at all.

"I really don't like this." Zel said with much discomfort. "Air jay doesn't have a clue where to head because he has no idea where this Czor character lives."

Amelia nods her head. "Even if Kate told us that Czor lives around the Skull Sea she never told the exact place."

"Air Jay and Naga were so anxious to find this guy they never bothered to get more information; they just sail off with no guidelines. They are such idiots!"

"Zelgadiss, don't insult my sister!" Amelia complained, even with all the horrible things that Naga has done Amelia still defends her, it is her sisterly side.

Zel was about to say something when he heard one of the pirates screaming.

"Captain!!! There is a ship on the starboard side!!!"

"A ship?" Air Jay asked as he left the helm.

Air Jay, Naga, Zelgadiss and Amelia went to the starboard side to find a ship with white sails with a symbol of a red cross with a white cross in the middle.

"What is that ship?" Zelgadiss asked. "It doesn't sound like a pirate ship."

"Could it be a ship that is misplaced in these waters?" Amelia asked.

"No…it is a Portuguese ship!" Air Jay responded with an amazed tone.

" A Portuguese ship?" Naga asked. "How do you know that?"

"That symbol if from the Portuguese discovers, they make discoveries in the most dangerous of places which people say that it is impossible to go."

"The most dangerous of places?" Amelia asked in amaze. "and Portuguese…so that is your people Air Jay…why do your people make such stuff."

"Maybe because we are crazy, or maybe because we are considered a brave, immortal nation." Air jay responded with a lot of pride. "Run our ship directly to theirs!" Air jay ordered to one of his pirates.

"You want to aboard that ship Air Jay?" Naga asked.

"How can you be so unconsidered? They are your people!" Amelia protested.

"I'm not going to attack them!" Air Jay immediately replied and grabs a white flag. "I'm just going to get some information, maybe they can tell us how to find Czor."

"How can you be so sure?" Zelgadiss asked.

"There you go again with your questions, Rock-face. These discovers have been sailing on the Skull Sea for quite some time for sure, I'm sure they can give us some information."

The _Victoria_ sails directly to the Portuguese ship with all around the ship there some pirates with white flags asking for truce on the other ship.

As soon as the two ships were side by side the captains form each ship stand in front of each other. The Portuguese sailors from the Portuguese ship remain armed and gazing seriously to the pirates on the other ship, even if they are asking for truce the Portuguese don't get fooled so easily.

"_O que é que piratas querem de nós? Digam o que desejam._ (What do pirates want from us? State your business.)" The Portuguese captain demanded in his native language.

"_Meus Irmãos do Mar, não fiquem alarmados! Eu sou um de vocês! Posso ser Pirata mas sou originário da mesma nação que vocês!_ (My Brothers of the Sea, don't be alarm! I am one of you! I may be a pirate but I am from the same nation that you live in!)" Air Jay assured. "_Como prova de patriotismo estou disposto em não vos fazer mal e queria umas informações. _(As a sign of good patriotism I will not harm you and I would like to ask you for information.)"

"What could they be talking about?" Zel wondered.

"Air jay is trying to assure his people that he will not harm them and he is asking for information." Amelia responded.

Zel looks back at Amelia in shock only to see that she is more shocked than him, this is the second time she is translating what it is being said in Portuguese. How is it that Amelia knows so much about the Portuguese language with out knowing? Zel looks back at Air jay; it is quite obvious that this is his doing, but why?

"The Portuguese Captain stayed in silence the entire time, he did not quite trusted Air jay even if he claims to be Portuguese like him, he just hopes that he doesn't have the sad idea to pick up a fight with him. "_O que desejam saber?_ (What do you want to know?)

"Muito bem, eu queria saber…(Alright I would like to know…)" Air Jay was interrupted when Naga put her hand on Air jay's shoulder

"I'll talk to him Air Jay. Don't forget that I am also the captain on this ship and I'm not going to let you take all the glory even if you are talking with your own."

"Who do you think I am?" Air Jay asked with a sweat drop.

"An Outlaw. That is why I am better than you! Besides, I want to try out my Portuguese vocabulary that you taught me." Naga then turns to the Portuguese captain. " Senhoras e meninas! Eu ladra Naga a Serpente Amarela e pato informações! ( Ladies and little girls! I tramp Naga the yellow serpent and quack information!)"

The Portuguese captain and his sailors looked curiously and confusingly at Naga.

"I think she meant _Ladies and gentlemen! I am Naga the White Serpent and desire some information´_. She really needs to perfect her Portuguese." Air Jay thought.

Naga got confused with the mystified look on the Portuguese sailors, so she turns to Air Jay. "What's the matter with them?"

"Oh, nothing…" Air Jay lied.

Naga was not convinced so she turns to the Portuguese. " _Tenho um grande rabiosque! Eu sou um príncipe!_ (I have a really big butt! I am a prince!)"

Air jay made a sound like he was going to puke and the Portuguese only gave her a disgusted look.

Their attitude puzzled Naga again, and after a few disturbing moments of silence she turns to Air Jay again. "What did I said?"

"I think…you don't want to know…"

Amelia got tired with all of this and said very loud. " _Estamos à procura de um pirata chamado Czor! _(We are looking for a pirate named Czor!)" Amelia then gasped, she spooked Portuguese, it was weird at first that she knows how to read Portuguese but now she is also speaking the language of Camões, this is really staring to frightening her up. In an immediate reaction she runs away back to her compartment.

"Amelia?" Zel whispered.

"Air Jay smirked and turns to the captain. "_É verdade, estamos á procura de um pirata chamado Czor._ (It is true, we are looking for a pirate named Czor.)"

" _Procuram Czor? É bastante curioso porque nós já nos encontramos com ele e a sua tripulação que tentaram atacar-nos mas nós lhe demos uma valente lição.(_Czor you say? It is quite curious because we encountered with his crew who tried to board us but we taught them a lesson.)" The captain said with a lot of pride. "_ Foi há um dia, ele atacaram-nos porque nós passamos pela ilha deles_ (it was at least a day ago, they attack us because we were passing by their island.)"

"_Encontraram a ilha deles? __Onde é? _(You found their island? Where is it?)"

"_É a oeste, é numa da áreas onde não tem nuvens no céu. _(To the west, it is one of the areas of Skull Sea that has no clouds in the sky.)"

"_Oeste, não é? __Muito obrigado, meu irmão do Mar._ (To west, right? Thank you very much, my brother of the Sea.)" Air Jay saluted to the captain.

The Portuguese captain saluted back. _" Adeus, e espero que nos encontrarmos outra vez que tenhas um cabelo menos bizarro._(Farewell, and I hope that if we ever meet again you'll have a less bizarre hair.)"

" _Cala-te!_(Shut up!)"

After the two ships departed Air jay picked up a compass.

"What did your national said Air jay?" Naga asked.

"They have found Czor and his crew and they told me where to find it, it will be a day's Journey but we'll get there. All we have to do is go west and we will find the island where that rat is hidden." Air jay responded with a smirk.

Naga smirked back. "**OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!** Perfect, that will spare us of some loss of time!"

"We would not be wasting anytime if you two would just ask for directions on the first place!" Zel lectured.

"Oh, shut up!" Air Jay grumbled.

"Enough with this chit chat! Release all the sails! And set direction to west! Move it!" Naga ordered and all the pirates moved around to carry on with her orders.

Zel said nothing more and when to look for Amelia.

_-----_

Zel found her in her in the captain's compartments, crying.

"Amelia?" Zel said softly as he holds Amelia from behind, by the way that Amelia's body is quivering is because she is terrified. "Amelia, you're shaking, what's the matter?"

"How….how do I know a language that I never learn?" Amelia responded with a juddering voice. "What has Air jay done to me?"

Zel holds her tight. "Easy Amelia, easy…" Zel has never seen Amelia like this, so susceptible, she defiantly under a lot a pressure, her daughter was kidnapped again, her father was beat like a mule in her sight, her kingdom is now overruled by one of her enemies, she finally encountered her sister in the most unpleasant ways and she discovered some shocking things that her father has done in the name of justice. All these things are messing up with Amelia's head, so much that she can not hold her tears.

Amelia sobs with her tears landing on the ground.

Suddenly Air jay bashes the door open and he and Naga enters the compartment.

"What are you two doing here?" Zelgadiss growled.

"This is our compartment!" Naga reminded. "We can do what ever we want!"

"Well then we will just leave!" Zel snapped, but right before they could leave Amelia stop him.

She looks up At Air jay with a deadly serious look.

"Ouch, don't look at me like that Amelia, you scare me." Air Jay taunted.

"How do I know how to speak you language?" Amelia demanded.

"What are you talking about Amelia?" Naga asked. "You know Portuguese ever since you were little, Air jay here taught you how to speak it."

"What?" Amelia nearly shouted.

"And I have to say, she speak Portuguese a lot more than you Naga." Air Jay teased.

Naga slowly looks back at him with a calm, normal face, but then she punches him right on the face, making him fall down to the ground.

Amelia had a very disturbed and confused look on her face with the news. "Air jay taught me? What nonsense are you talking about? I never knew Air jay!"

Now Naga looks at Amelia with a confused look. "What are you talking about Amelia? Don't you remember the times when…" Naga was interrupted when Air jay put his hand in front of Naga.

"I believe I can explain what is wrong with Amelia." Air Jay takes a deep breath before speaking. "Right after your mother's death Phill has put on a memory spell on Amelia."

"What?!" Zel cried in shock.

"A Memory spell? What is that?" Naga asked.

"I have spoken with Kiko and he can confirm it to be true! Phill has put on a memory spell on Amelia when she was little so that she could never remember the horrible vision of her mother dead on the ground." Air Jay assured.

"I heard about these spells. They can erase unpleasant memories that we do not wish to remember, but that spell is practically unpredictable and you don't know how much of our memory it can take, that is why that spell has become forbidden generations ago." Zelgadiss said.

Amelia stand in there in silence, she simply refuses to believe that her father has put a risky spell on her, she just simply can, ever since she started this voyage she has been hearing nothing but bad mouths about her father.

Naga simply hits her fist to the wall, completely dismayed. "I can not believe that my father would be this foolish! How can he risk putting a spell as dangerous as this one on one of his daughters?"

"Why do you care!?!?!" Amelia snapped, revolted at her own sister. That has taken everyone in the room in amaze, no one has ever seen Amelia this angry this emotionally. "Why do you care about what happen to a member of your own family Gracia? You abandon us when our mother died, you left to the unknown with no communication, and do you know how much my father and I suffered? All the long days and nights I spend crying because of the loss of my mother and the miss of my sister? Do you? And now I find you connected with the very man who does everything in his power to destroy our father. Last year I gave you the benefit of a doubt, but now I can perfectly see that you care about your own family! You are heartless, Gracia!"

Naga widen her eyes when Amelia said that and her heart beat heavily like some one put an enormous, poisonous weight on it. Zel himself was surprised with Amelia's attitude; it seems that the frustration is finally getting to her.

As a response to Amelia statement Air jay starts to smash everything he can take hold of. "**F!!!! S!!! S!!! S!!!!**" He starts the break the table, reducing it to pieces, throwing strong punches to the wall that makes holes on the wall and even kicking the door. He's been stampeding the entire room like a wild animal, which made Zel grab Amelia and leaving the compartment before they fall victim to Air jay's insane wrath.

"Captains, captains, what is wrong?" one of the pirates asked worryingly when he approached the room.

"**I'M ANGRY!!! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?**" Air Jay shouted to the pirate with a fuming expression.

"N-n-no sir……" The pirate whimpered.

"**THEN GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!**" the pirate immediately ran away. After the pirate left Air Jay took a deep breathe and look back at Naga, she's still in the same position she was after Amelia snapped at her. He acted like an angry animal to make sure that Amelia and Naga would not continue with their confrontation, otherwise this war of words will end up appallingly.

Secretly Naga was glad that Air Jay acted that way, still she could not believe that Amelia said that. "Why did you bring her with you?" Naga asked in a lifeless tone.

Air Jay looks at her with a nervous look, he never expected things to go this bad but bringing Amelia is an important element to his plan. "Naga……I told you that you and Amelia need to reencounter again, I told you that many times in the past and last year you could have take the chance to see your sister again but you didn't, you had many chances to see your sister again but you were still afraid, if we continue doing this your way you would end up never seeing your sister again."

Naga did not say a word, she didn't have any strength to speak, she is too emotionally disturbed even if she doesn't look like it.

Air Jay looks down to Naga's arm, it is shaking sensitively and by the looks on her face it seems like she wanted to cry. "Go ahead Nag, you can cry……it will do you good."

Naga looks back at Air Jay with a serious face. "I am Naga the Serpent! I don't cry…" she said very weakly, she wanted to shout but is still too affective to yell.

Air jay just stood there for a moment before leaving, he figure that it is best to leave Naga alone with her thoughts.

All these years this was exactly what Naga wanted to avoid all these years, a confrontation with her sister because Naga would be afraid that Amelia would not understand why she left, afraid to suffer the same pain she felt when she left her sister behind, but Amelia is too much corrupted by the philosophy of her father to understand the truth.

_-----_

A day passed and Amelia and Naga did not direct a word to each other ever since their argument and to rid her mind of the events that happen yesterday Naga has been on the helm with Air Jay.

Air Jay has been looking on the compass the entire time and still there is no sign of terra firma. "I don't get it, we have been going west the entire day and we still could not find land."

"Maybe the captain tricked you." Naga said. "He could have said that to trick us since we are pirates…"

"Wait look!!!" Air jay interrupted point to the light in front of them. "That must be the place, now all we have to do is find the Island where Czor is hidden."

Naga smirked. "Yes, its finally pay back time and he will pay for what he did to Eudora."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: the situation between Naga and Amelia is getting really complicated, isn't it?


	9. Czor

Christmas in Seilune

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_--__--_

Chapter 9

_--__--_

Amelia and Zelgadiss heard about the founding of land they immediately went up and saw that they are approaching an island where Czor is hiding, the island is the only place in the entire skull sea where it is illuminated by the Sun, the island seems to be surrounded by ancient buildings and statues of Czor himself, in the middle of all those building stands an enormous golden tower with a statue of Czor right on the top. Surrounding the island stands a tall wall, a wall with the image of Czor and members of his family sculpted in it. The wall was possibly build to prevent anyone from inside the island to leave.

"So that is the place…" Zel said to himself.

"It's almost like the entire island is an entire kingdom." Amelia said with a sweat running down her cheek, she is about to meet the monster who ruin little Eudora's life. "I can't not believe how there can be a island in the middle of this dark sea, the air in here is so cold, so could that it seems like it shills down to our bones, but considering that this is the only place in the skull Sea with light it is understandable."

"The Skull Sea has a dark history and it only became known as the Skull Sea because it is surrounded but a dark cloud with the form of a Skull." Air Jay explained from behind Amelia and Zel. "This island is placed in one of the eyes of that form."

Zel turns around to see Air Jay, Naga and Adam, Naga is placed right behind Adam with her face not turned to them, Amelia also did not turn around to see her sister, after what happen the last time they do not wish to speak to each other.

Air Jay did not like that one bit, if Amelia and Naga don't get along his plan will not work. Air Jay planned this for a long time but there was an import critical part that he did not give much importance: prince Phill. It is because of Phill that the two Seilune Sisters don't get along so well, one completely despises him while the other adores him, it's those unconnected feelings that are messing the relationship between Naga and Amelia, making them turn against each other. Maybe Air Jay has some blame for this sibling war but he could not help it, his hate for Phill is so great that he could not waist such chance, but Air jay still has hope of returning everything back to what it use to be.

"Thanks you for those explanations Air jay." Zel replied sarcastically. "And so what is your plan? What do you plan to do to beat Czor?"

"We go there and kill him." Air Jay responded, like he was talking to an idiot.

Zel sighed. "It is a shame to think that I was defeated by you."

Before Air Jay could reply one of the pirates shouts. "Captains! Captains!! There are a group of boat coming our way!!"

Zel and the others look up to the direction which the pirate pointed and saw a vast group of boats, in the lead stands an old lady that seems to be no less than fifty-five, and by the way she is dresses she seems to be a sorceresses herself, and the people on board the boats seem to be pirates.

The boats starts to surround the _Vitoria_, all of the men aboard the boat seem to be armed with swords or spears and shields. The Pirates aboard the _Vitoria_ are all arm and ready, Amelia, Zel and Naga are ready to cast any spell while air Jay has his arm covered in fire. So far no one has made a move to attack.

"Why don't they attack?" Amelia asked. "What are they waiting for?"

"For orders possibly." Zel responded.

"Could they possibly know that we were coming?" Adam asked. "They seem well prepared and armed.

"Wait someone is coming." Naga said pointing to the old sorceresses who levitated to the air she seems to be about seventy five years old. Some of the boats also levitated to the air, each one of the men aboard pointed arrows to each man aboard the ship, it must be the old woman's power that is making all this, she must be very powerful to be able to levitated so many boats very easily without much of an effort.

Then she landed on right next to Naga and the others. "Welcome travellers, I am Umbria, the personal adviser of the future ruler of the world. Welcome to the most perfect island of the world, Kingdons!" Umbria greeted with an innocent smile.

"Kingdons?" Air Jay asked. "That is Czor's Last name."

"That is the name of your island?" Naga asked to the weird old lady.

"Correct. It has been named like that for generations in memory of the first founders of the island." Umbria explained. "We have been waiting for you for quite some time."

"Waiting for us? What do you mean?" Zel asked apprehensively.

"My master and lord is wise and powerful, he has foreseen that you would arrive today. And so he wants to speak with you for a very important matter. We are simply here to lead you to him."

Amelia did not like this, by the way Umbia talked about Czor it seems like she is talking about an all mighty person, and what did she meant by the future ruler of the world? How could Umbria mention talk in such a natural way?

Naga and Air Jay grin.

"That is good, that is why we are here for." Air Jay said with an evil smirk.

"Take us to him!" Naga ordered.

"That is what I am here for, now order your crew to board your ships into one of our ports." Umbria ordered back.

"No!" Air Jay replied. "Our crew will stay here while we talk to your boss!"

"Adam, you will stay here with the crew, if these guys cause you any trouble you know what to do." Naga said to Adam with her confident look.

"Understood. Unleash the anchors!" Adam ordered to the pirates.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry but it seemed like you were disobeying a direct order from me. And turning against me is like turning against the future owner of the world, the great Lord Czor! Oh dear me, only fools would be so unskilled to defy Lord Czor." Umbria laughed but sounding like she is threatening everyone present.

Naga and air Jay glared at Umbria, the old lady is really starting to get on their nerves.

"This is how it is going to be, you old hag!" Naga insulted which made Umbria gasp. "Air Jay and I will go talk to Czor and that is the end of the discussion, if you don't like then that is though luck and you will have to explain to Czor why we weren't present."

Umbria trembled her lip furiously, she can not believe how this people are being rude to her, to her a personal represented of Czor. "Have you forgotten that there are many arrows pointed at you and your crew? It seems to me that you are in no position to deny my orders!"

"Oh we defy alright!" Air Jay assured.

"And you can explain to your boss why we weren't there present like he ordered!" Naga added.

Umbria grunted, they really got her now. "Very well, you two can come with me!"

"Four!" Zel corrected.

Air Jay and Naga turn around to look at Amelia and Zel.

"What is your interest in this?" Air Jay asked.

"Adam explained all that has happen to Eudora and we want to see Czor being punished!" Amelia explained.

Umbria screamed when she saw Zelgadiss. "What is that hideous creature?! What an abomination!! What a cruel evil monster!!""

Zel was shocked with Umbria's statement; it's been a long time since someone has ever called him a monster. "Do you look so good yourself?"

"Silence monster!" Umbria shouted. "As a normal person and a personal minister of the great lord of Czor I have all rights to…."

"SHUT UP!!" Amelia screamed angrily. "How dare you insult my husband?"

Umbria gasped in shock. "I'm sorry but it seemed like you said that this cruel, stupid creature is you husband."

"You heard me right!!" Amelia yelled furiously, this woman thinks that she has all the rights to insult or boss anyone she wants.

"Enough!" Air Jay screamed very loud. "I'm not interested to know who is ugly or not!" Air Jay then turns to Umbria. And take the four us to your boss, now!"

"What? There is no chance I will allow that sickening, nauseating monster into the grounds of Kingdons! It would be a sacrilege!"

"Then you can explain to your boss why we are not there!"

Umbria growled. "Very well, you win. But be warn, in the Island you will address Lord Czor with all respect or you will face the consequences."

Naga grabs Umbria by the collar and throws her to the ground. "We prefer to suffer the consequences, now move you fat cow!"

Zel shakes his fist in fury, he just wants to grab Umbria by her neck and kill her. Never anyone has ever made him this angry before, he who normally always keeps his cool, but his time will come.

_--_

Umbria took Air Jay, Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss back to the island by boat, they passed by the gateways of the enormous wall and saw the entire city, as they passed by the gates they saw many ships, ships that hold pirate flags, so it is obvious that Czor is a pirate but the people here treat him like an emperor. By looking back at the ships, most of them are in a very bad condition and by the look of the damages it seems to be very recent. When they came to shore they were led to the tower they saw that the people here seems well dressed and very organized like the entire city, and every where they pass by they see a statue of Czor, golden ones.

"Wow, I never heard of Golden statues before." Air Jay said.

"This is all for our great Lord Czor." Umbria explained. "Soon the entire world will have statues like these."

"You people speak like if your Master owns the world." Amelia snapped.

"Not yet but he will soon."

"Why are you so dedicated to Czor?" Zel asked.

"**Silence monster!**" Umbria screamed, turning around to Zel. "You monsters have no right to speak! And how dare you speak the Masters name with your filthy tongue? You miserable thing!"

Amelia and Zel were about to strangle Umbria but Air Jay puts his arms in front of them.

"I hate to say it but Rock-face made a good question. Why are you so loyal to Czor?" Air Jay asked.

"It was Czor's ancestors that led our people to this blessed land, our people is very grateful for them, in return they only demanded our loyalty and servitude. We consider the Kingdons the true rulers of this island, which is why it was named by them." Umbria explained. "According to the prophecy they made they will one day rule the world, brining peace and order, it is the obligation of our people to help them in all ways necessary."

"What?" Amelia cried. "You people help Czor to accomplish such a thing?"

"Our greatest joy will be the day when the world belongs to our master. This is our tradition!"

Amelia was going to reply when Zel stop her. This woman is completely obsessed with her master. That is the only thing she cares for and she insults all the ones who oppose him. But for now it is best to leave her be, she is a very powerful sorceress, and most of all if everyone in this island is a puppet like Umbria then they will have to face an entire kingdom.

"And one more thing, once you see Lord Czor you will have to bow down to him." Umbria warned.

"WHAT!?" Air Jay growled. "I never bow down to anyone and no way I'm going to bow down to your pansy!"

Umbria giggled. "I'm quite sure that your intelligence is quite lack, if you had any intelligence you would be wise and bow to lord Czor."

Air Jay shakes his fist in fury. "You know where you can put your bows? You can put them right up your…..."

Air Jay was immediately interrupted by Naga who put her hands on Air Jay's mouth. "Hey, watch it Air Jay! There are kids presents here." 

"Ops! Sorry."

Nothing more was said and they all resume their path to the tower.

_--_

Air Jay; Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss walked inside the tower, there are many soldiers and even people from the city inside the tower, and most of all from every corner there are so many Statues of Czor.

"Shesh, this guy and his statues." Naga commented.

"Yeah, he seems more narcissist than you Naga." Air Jay taunted. He was immediately rewarded with a slap on the back of his head.

"Amelia we must be extremely careful." Zel whispered to Amelia. "We don't know what this Czor can do but he has this entire city on his palm. If everyone in this city is like Umbria they might even sacrifice themselves for him."

"I notice." Amelia whispered back. "But that Umbria is so cruel, did you saw how that old hag addressed you?"

"Yes, I did…." Zel points deadly glares at Umbria, he was called a monster many time but Umbria acts like Zel is a fiend that doesn't deserve to live, she doesn't know him but she acts like she is all rightful. Zel has hated many people in the past and that Umbria just joined the club.

After a few moments of walking they entered a vast, enormous hall with pillars covered with symbols of gold, there are also many people and soldiers in the hall. In the middle of the hall stands Czor himself, sited on the table eating his lunch peacefully, right beside him are two men covered with a golden caps and hoods, Czor is a big muscled man with short golden hair, wearing a well structured golden armour. Czor seems to be no less than forty.

Naga, Air Jay, Amelia and Zel stand a few feet away from Czor, Amelia and Zel isn't too impressed with this guy, he has a calm yet arrogant look, he really acts like a celebrity imperative. Naga and Air Jay by the other hand glare hatefully at Czor, this is the man who caused so much pain to their adoptive daughter and yet he lives like a king which makes them sick to their stomach.

Czor finally looks at his guests. "Ah, so we finally meet face to face." Czor speaks with a grin and with an arrogant attitude of a king.

"How true." Naga said with a grin of her own. "We were ever wondering if you would ever have the courage to meet us."

"You filthy livestock!" Umbria shouted. "And I told you to bow to the master of the world!"

As a reply, Air Jay to Umbria the _finger_.

"You degenerate pigs!" Umbria screams angrily.

"Enough Umbria!" Czor ordered with a calm yet firm voice. "These fools are naïve, they don't understand the great magnificence that it is me, the Great Czor. It is sad how fools must be educated the hard way by a great splendour like me, the Great Czor."

"Absolutely my lord. Your astuteness is absolute." Umbria said as she bows down to Czor, she is not the only one, everyone present in the Hall bow down to Czor.

Amelia can not believe how these people are sucking up to Czor and how he is acting all high and mighty.

Czor then gets up to his feet. "I heard a lot from you two, Naga and Air Jay. Your started your pirate career a few months ago but people already considers you a legend, which I, the great Czor, find it quite preposterous. But anyway I don't want to criticise you for your amateur acts of piracy. I want to discuss about the large bound of money you people own me and I want my sum right now."

"Amateurs? Us?" Air Jay complained. "We kick butt! Here is a word of advice, you moron, don't test us!"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Umbria interrupted with a high laugh. "But it seemed like you were insulting and threatening Lord Czor. Oh my, only an incompetent fool with no treasure for his life would do such a repulsive thing."

Air Jay just growled to Umbria. She is so annoying.

"And what do you mean by we own you money?" Naga asked a little angry. "We own you nothing!"

"I'm sorry but it seems like you are refusing my masters orders." Umbria interrupted. "It would seem very unwise to me."

"Hey Shut up!" Naga shouted to Umbria who has a shocked face because she can not believe the lack of respect she is receiving. Naga then turns back to Czor. "And tell me why we own you money?"

"A few days ago my ships attacked another ship that was held by discoverers, but sadly we were defeated and bruised by them, my best ships were destroyed with the cannons of our adversaries." 

"So even with all your mighty attitude and persona you are nothing but a pirate." Zelgadiss insulted.

"Silence Monster!" Umbria screamed. "You don't have the right to insult, to speak or to even breathe the same air that Lord Czor breaths!"

"Shut up you old Hag!" Amelia yelled. "I'm getting sick and tire of hearing your bad mouth."

Umbria just gasps in shock. "How rude! You are a very rude woman!"

"WHAT!?"

"Enough!" Naga interrupted the feud and looks back at Czor again. "So you attacked a ship and lost because you underestimated your adversaries. But what does that has to do with us." 

"The ship we attacked was a Portuguese ship and for what I know one of you people are Portuguese. Having that in mind you own to me, the Great Czor, a lot of money."

Amelia, Zel and Naga look at each other.

"The Portuguese ship we found." Zel said. "It was Czor's pirates that they faced. No wonder why we found so many damaged ships here."

"Unbelievable." Amelia said in an amazed tone. "They defeated Czor's pirates very easily and even destroyed many of their ships."

"I'm not surprised." Air Jay said in a proud voice which made everyone look at him. "We Portuguese are not the heroes of the sea for nothing. It doesn't matter if it is an army or even a battalion that comes to face us, facing a Portuguese at sea it's like an ant facing a lion. We Portuguese are invincible at the sea!"

"I'm Sorry but seem like you were saying that the Portuguese sailors are much better than Lord Czor's soldiers." Umbria said, sounding like she is insulting Air Jay.

"Well DUH! You guys were easily defeated by my people. Any one would say that that's exactly right!" Air Jay insulted back.

Umbria did not reply, for the first time she made a fool of herself.

Czor did not said a word, he remain calm and looks at both Amelia and Naga. He admires their beauty and he starts to have misrepresented thoughts concerning the two Seilune sisters.

Naga then points at Czor. "Well never mind how stupid Umbria is, we are here for you Czor!"

Umbria grunted. "I told you to show respect to Czor!"

"I have a question for you, Czor. Do you know a little girl named Eudora?"

"Eudora?" Czor repeated in amaze, it's been a long time since he heard that name.

"Air Jay and I found a woman and a child driven at sea. The poor woman was sick because of being lost for so long at the Ocean and even so she took care for the kid to make sure that Eudora would get fever. The child is alive to this day but the woman did not had such luck, but before she die she mentioned your name."

"Wait, wait, wait!!" Umbria interrupted. "So the woman is dead?" Umbria then turns to Czor with an extremely happy face. "My Lord, Maria is dead!! This is wonderful!!"

Czor smirks. "I am please to hear that. But it's cheerless for me, The Great Czor, to know that that repugnance, Eudora, is still alive and healthy."

Zelgadiss, Amelia, Naga and Air Jay growled furiously.

Amelia steps her foot down very furiously. "How dare you insult Eudora and her mother like this? Have you no respect for the death?"

"I'm sorry but it seemed like you were saying that someone who betrayed the Great Lord Czor deserves respect!" Umbria replied.

"What do you mean betrayed?" Zel asked with a revolted tone.

"I, the great Czor, need a successor to my kingdom, some one to continue my majestic bloodline. I have pregnant many women but all those women only gave me daughters when all I demanded were sons. Those women failed in their missions so I gave them and to my daughters a suitable punishment: Death!" Czor explained with no remorse in his voice.

"**That narcissist tyrant! How can he be so cruel?**" Amelia yelled in her mind, that is all she can do because she is much revolted to yell for real.

"But Maria ran away before she could receive the punishment she deserved and she took Eudora with her. I have sent many of my people to go find her but they failed. And it's too bad, because I, the Great Czor, would love to kill Maria and Eudora myself. Maybe I can still kill Eudora as soon as I find her."

"**SHUT UP!!**" Naga shouted. "Let me warn you Czor, Eudora now is mine and Air jay's adoptive daughter and like any other parent I forbid you to come close to my child."

"I'm sorry but seemed to me that you were defending that mistake of nature, Eudora. She has no right to……" Umbria was silent because Air Jay grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"If you talk trash about my daughter again I swear that I will kill you. In fact after we kill Czor we will kill you! But if you continue to bug us I will give you the most tormented death that you can ever imagine!" Air Jay then throws Umbria to the ground violently. After that Air Jay looks at with an angry glare, the angry glare that Air Jay usually showed to Phill. "You make me sick Czor, Eudora is you daughter and you treat her like if she is some broken toy. I'll tell you this Czor, from the heart, you are a piece of **S**!!"

everyone present gasped in fear, no one has ever raise their voice to Czor.

Czor simply chuckles sinisterly. "You want to kill me, don't you? Me, the great Czor? You are so foolish to think that that is even possible." 

"Be quiet you evil doer!" Amelia snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I told you to shut up!" Amelia repeated, never in her life she has meet anyone like Czor. "You speak like everything is all you, you speak like everything is all yours. You care about no one but yourself and you treat all the ones who don't follow your rules like trash! You and you and your family have turned everyone in this island into mindless puppets like Umbria! Compared to you Air Jay is an angel!"

"**HEY!!**" Air Jay complained.

"Your speeches are pointless to me, the Great Czor." Czor replied arrogantly. "But Right now I have more significant business to attempt to." Czor points his hand at the gang and a magic bubble emerges around Naga and Amelia.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss cried.

"Naga!" Air Jay cried.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naga asked trying to break free from the bubble.

"Release us Czor!" Amelia ordered also trying to break free.

"I think not!" Czor replied.

Zel unleashed his sword, he has had enough of this. "Release them Czor! I'm warning you!"

Air Jay also turns to Czor with his fist covered in fire. "Release them Czor or I swear that I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"If you two wish to fight to fight me, the Great Czor, I will be more than satisfied to unleash my brawl on you." Czor said very arrogantly. "But right now that will have to wait because I'm going to mate with the two females"

"**WHAT!?**" Amelia and Naga freaked out.

"**NO WAY!!**" Zel and Air Jay screamed furiously.

"**Amelia is my wife!!**" Zel shouted angrily.

"**And Naga is mine!!**" Air jay shouted in the same tone. "You can't go out with another person's wife!"

"You have no right!" Zel added.

"I am the Great Czor. I have all the rights! I am the future ruler of the world!" Czor replied and then he disappears with both Naga and Amelia.

"Naga!!" Air Jay shouted.

"Amelia!!" Zelgadiss shouted but then he turns to Umbria with a growl. "Where are they? Where are our wife's?"

"Hump!" Umbria humped. "You fitly, repulsive, monster! You don't know your place!"

"Where are our women!?" Zel shouted impatiently.

Umbria smirks. "If you really want to know, you filth, the Great Czor is in his personal quarters where he takes all the women. It is on the top of the tower. Soon those two women will become Czor's slaves."

"What?" Air Jay shouted. "Naga is my wife and there is no way I'm going to let that sissy face take advantage of her and Amelia!"

"I'm sorry but it seemed to me that you have objections about Lord Czor's desires." Umbria said, speaking like if Air jay's threats are meaningless.

"**F U!!**" Air Jay screamed, he' so sick and tire of Umbria and her sickening fidelity to Czor.

"You are nothing but a puppet Umbria." Zelgadiss insulted. "Air Jay, I suggest that we don't waist time with a doll like Umbria, even for a woman of her age she is a disgusting human being, she deserves no consideration."

Air Jay laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that I would agree with you Rock face. Let's go get our women."

"You will have to pass by Lord Czor's finest elite first! Go get them!!" Umbria shouted and the two men who were covered by the golden capes and hood reveal themselves. "Allow me to introduce to you Orl." She pointed to the skinny man with long finger nails, green spiky hair and a long grin, he is dressed in black, his finger nails are long but sharp as a blade. "And Gurt." She then points to the tall bald, muscled man wearing only long pants, his entire body is covered with mystical paintings. "These are the strongest men of Czor's crew and they will be the men who will send you to the land of the death. Kill them!!"

With that order Orl and Gurt attack Air Jay and Zelgadiss.

Orl strikes at Air Jay with his long finger nails. Air jay remains in his place with a smirk on his face and he took the hit.

Orl stabs his long finger nails at Air Jay's chest, pressing it deeper inside. "You poor fool! This is what happed to those who challenge the Great Czor for futile reasons."

"Futile reasons?" Air jay repeated with no pain in his voice. "You call avenging my adoptive daughter futile?" He looks up at Orl with furious murderous eyes.

Orl gasped in fear, how can Air Jay still be alive even with the wound he received.

"All right you SOB, you're a dead man!" Air Jay eyes are now covered in fire and the blood running down from his chest starts to burn and evolves around Orl, burning him alive.

"**AAAAH!!**" Orl screamed in pain, terrible pain as his life slowly fades away.

"Orl!!" Gurt cried.

"I advise you that you leave now before you end up like your friend." Zel suggested as he unleashed his sword.

"Never!!" Gurt snapped. "I must make sure that you two don't interfere with Lord Czor's plans! He must be the owner of the world!"

Zel sighed. "Another puppet, you are just like Umbria."

"Enough of your laugh, monster! I will teach you a lesson! These mystical marks on my body are the result of a spell that Lord Czor placed on me, thanks to that I am stronger. I can create the strongest fireballs that the world has ever seen"

"Stronger, huh?" Zel asked, lifting his eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Well let me show you, Fireball!!" Gurl shoots a fireball at Zel.

Zel simply puts his right hand in front of the fireball and it was easily blocked, the fireball easily fades away without leaving any mark on Zel's hand.

"**WHAT!?**" Gurl shirked. "Impossible! No one has ever resisted my fireballs! What kind of monster are you?"

"My chimera body came in handy again. But your fireball is the weakest I have ever received, after you receive the fireballs from Lina yours is insignificant!" Zel starts to walk slowly to Gurl with a very scary attitude.

Gurl remained in his place with his body completely frozen, the fear paralysed each on his movements. His fireballs were the strongest that there are in this world, not even a sea dragon or monster could resist them and yet the chimera that stands in front of him resisted his fireball like it was nothing. Gurl only used his fireballs in each of his battles, they were his trump card, but now it was proven worthless against Zelgadiss.

"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me!!" Gurl repeated in his mind as he watches Zelgadiss approaching him. Never in his life has he been afraid, his fear was so big that blood starts to run down from his nose and sweats like a pig, even his fear took his chance to speak, the only thing that Gurl can do is shake.

Zelgadiss walks slowly to Gurl with killer eyes until he passes by him and only taps him on the shoulder. With all the fear and pressure that Gurl endured in that moment he ended up fainting.

"Moron." Zel insults.

Air Jay chuckles. "You didn't kill him Rock face? You only scare him like a frightened kitten? You are getting soft."

"Unlike you I don't waist my talents on idiots." Zel replied.

Umbira stood there in shock, the strongest minions of Czor were easily defeated. "This…this is impossible…"

"No it isn't." Zel said as he slowly turns his head to Umbria "I have faced my own grandfather, Dark lords, evil copies, crazy rich people, talking octopuses and even a creep like Air Jay!"

Air jay only spits on the ground with that remark.

"I gain enough knowledge and skills from facing opponents that you never faced. You think that I would be beat by dolls that only live to serve a self-absorbed puppeteer like Czor? Never!" Zel continued.

"Silence!" Umbria ordered in an angry tone. "What you have done is blasphemy! You will be punished for your crimes!"

"I have a better idea." Air jay said with a smirk. "We kill you now because you are a big pain in the butt, we go rescue our women and finally we kill Czor. That's the best plan!"

Umbria then starts to grin. "Czor is not a fool, he gets fundamental information about his enemies before killing them and he discovers their crucial weakness. Start the plan now!!" She screamed very loud to all the people who are present there.

And behind from all the people children starts to appear and surround Air Jay and Zelgadiss, each one of them loaded with arrows and spears and even swords.

All the children surround around Air Jay and Zelgadiss with their weapons pointed at them. The entire hall is filled with children, children who have depressing expression on their faces, just like their parents, so it is quite obvious that they are doing this against their own free will.

Air Jay and Zelgadiss didn't know what to do, if they decide to attack they will certainly harm the kids and Air Jay is the one man who can never harm kids.

Umbria just laughed at Air jay and Zel displeasure. "You have such an idiotic weakness Air jay! You are a great killer but you don't have the heart to hurt children. A weakness so easily explored. If you do any of your attack against me you will endanger the lives of the kids as well"

"You coward!" Air jay and Zel murmured at the same time.

Umbria then grabs one of the children and points a dagger at the kid's neck. "And don't think of flying away or else I will kill this kid."

"No!!" Cried a woman who apparently is the child's mother.

"Using these kids as shields. This is even below coward!" Zel grumbled furiously.

"These kids are insignificant compared to the great lord Czor!" Umbria replied. "Only he deserves

a great future!"

Air jay and Zelgadiss grunted, they don't know what to do, if they fight they will harm all these children, if they fly the kid that Umbria is holding will die, but if they don't hurry Czor will harm Amelia and Naga. What can they do?

_To be continued….._

Sunny: we hate Czor and Umbria, what about you guys?

Maliska: read and review please.


	10. Seilune Sisters

Christmas in Seilune

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_--__--_

Chapter 10

_--__--_

Amelia and Naga appeared in a place that seems to be a harem, the place is large and vast, in the middle of the harem stands another statue of Czor, the harem is almost at the size of a mansion and by the look of how high they are they must be on the top flour of the tower.

Czor then throws the two sisters to the ground. "Alright, remove your cloths and satisfy me!" he ordered very arrogantly.

"**WHAT!?**" The two sisters cried.

"NO WAY!!" Amelia screamed. "Who do you think we are?"

"You two are quite beautiful, I'm sure that you will give me, the Great Czor, a fine son to carry on with my legacy." Czor replied with a smirk. "Now enough with this delay and do as I say."

"You are vile!!" Amelia shouted. "You are a filthy pig who has no respect for anyone, you are just as bad as Air Jay!"

"This is how it goes pal! We won't let you take advantage of us! If you think we go in easily then you have another thing coming, jerk off!" Naga exclaimed.

Czor glares at the two women. "So you decline me, the Great Czor? Maybe you did not understand, I was not requesting I was ordering. When I the Great Czor gives you an order it is your obligation to obey!"

"Obey huh? Then obey this! **DAMU BRASS!!**" Amelia shouted an dozen of red blasts emerge from Amelia's palms and hit Czor. Each one of the blast hit Czor with stronger impacts.

"Wow Amelia, that one was a bit harsh." Naga commented a little surprised with her sister.

"I can't help it, I've been in a lot of stress lately because of you and this guy really made me angry." Amelia replied.

Naga did not reply back, Amelia is still angry with her.

From the smoke a figure starts to emerge, it is Czor with a furious glare. "You dare to raise your hand to me, the great Czor? You will pay for your sins!"

Amelia and Naga gasped, they can not believe that Czor resisted Amelia's attack; no normal human would be able to resist that attack.

Czor points his arms to the two sisters and the armour around his arm starts to transform, taking the form of a liquid and taking the shape of a cannon. "You Wenches!!" Czor shoots blasts from his cannons at Amelia and Naga.

Amelia and Naga dodged the attacks by miracle and the blasts only managed to create big holes on the walls, very large holes coming from blasts that weren't at such size.

Czor's armour starts to return to normal and his manners become overconfident again. "Don't challenge my will. I, the Great Czor, am the strongest man in this world. I have a magic armour that has been in my family for generations and obeys my every command. I won every battle and struggle that was put in front of me with no shred of blood from my part and all my enemies met their fateful demise. I who won every battle have all the rights of being the owner of the world!"

Amelia and Naga didn't reply. Czor's egotism is enough to revolt anyone.

"You are sickening!" Amelia replied with her justice position. "You speak of your dominance like if you were the strongest but only now it can bee seen that without that magic armour you are just a normal, powerless man."

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "How sad from you to be considered the strongest when you only depend on that armour. To think that you are consider superior to the eyes of many but you are nothing but a fraud."

"Well Amelia Willtelsa Seilune will make you pay for all your crimes and make justice unleash its deadly fury on you!" Amelia said in a justice pose and pointing a finger at Czor.

Naga covers her face with her hand. "Amelia, please shut up…" She said very embarrassed.

Czor starts to tremble, tremble in fury and anger. No one ever accused him of being normal and he hates it. He always considered himself as a superior man and there was no one who ever judged his power, now these two girls not only questioned his dominance but also pointed him out as a counterfeit. Never in his life has Czor been so humiliated and insulted. "You dare to question me? You dare to consider me ordinary? You dare to call me false?" With each question Czor releases more fury in his voice. "I will teach you respect! I no longer what to mate you two girls, I just want to kill you!!" Czor's entire armour starts to transform again, creating many cannons around his armour. "**DIE!!**" Czor starts to shoot at Naga and Amelia.

_--_

Air Jay and Zel could hear the explosions from the top of the tower and they did not like it, they start to worry for Naga and Amelia's safety. They can't do anything because of all the children present that are pointing spears at Zel and Air Jay. All the kids have frighten expression on their faces, they are doing this against their will.

"Curses!" Zel cursed and started to create a Raywing spell around him, the bubbled will be enough to protect him from any spears or arrows that can be thrown at him.

"Not another step monster! If you move I will kill this child!" Umbria warned with her dagger pressed on the kid's neck.

"No please!" the mother begged.

"Be quiet!" Umbria shouted. "You dare to question the will of our master? You know what happens to all the ones who go against him!"

The woman back away, Zel watches the scene with much displeasure, the woman's child is in danger and she simply backs away from in fear. "Let the kid go! He has done nothing to you."

"Silence monster! You have no right to speak! I already told you that!" She replied angrily. "It simply disgusts me to think that have the right to breathe the same air as I! It disgusts me to think that that filthy Eudora is here in this world alive."

Air Jay glares at Umbria with his eyes starting to burn. "You speak trash about my daughter again and I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry but it seemed like you were protecting that traitor." That was Umbria simple reply. "There are no rights for traitors!"

"Oh, that really hurts coming from the mouth of a puppet." Air Jay replied with a smirk. "And what do you know of traitors anyway, old hag? You simply do what ever Czor tells you to do!"

"There were once people of this island who tried to abandon this sacred place when they always knew that Lord Czor has forbidden them, those people deserve death as punishment! I know very well who traitors are!"

"Say's you."

"I see, the woman we found must have been one of the people who tried to leave this island." Zelgadiss said "Unlike Umbria here she was not a puppet and she wanted to give a good future to her child's, away from the tyranny of Czor. Now I understand why there is a long wall around the island, it is to prevent anyone from escaping the island"

Umbria glares at Zelgadiss. "You repulsive monster, you still dare to speak? And don't you dare to show pity to the traitors, this new generation is rotten to the core, they have no respect for lord Czor like my generation has."

Air Jay laughed. "You make me laugh; you speak of loyalty but you can't do nothing if someone doesn't pull your strings. You say that this place is sacred, how do you know that if you don't know anything from the outside world? You are a pathetic human being Umbria. That is if we can even consider you human."

"The people of this island only have one single purpose and one only, to serve Lord Czor and his family for all eternity!" Umbria replied. "You came here with no invitation and you insult my master? The future belongs to him and to his generation!"

"I've had enough of this!" Air Jay said as he cracks his knuckles. "I didn't travel all this way to hear the chitchats of a stupid old hag who can't decide things for her own."

Air Jay takes a step forward to Umbria but she immediately presses the dagger to the kid's neck. "You take one more step and the kid is death!" she threatened which made the kid's mother cry.

"Leave the kid alone!" Zelgadiss demanded. "It has done nothing to you!"

"Of course it did!" Umbria replied. "It is a kid. So he deserves to be punished!"

"What?" Air Jay asked.

"I hate kids! They are so unruliness and undisciplined. All they do is cry and complain! They make me so sick that, that, I can't even describe it!" Umbria explains, showing her revulsion. "That is why I offer this idea to my Lord Czor, to use all the kids of the island as a shield against Air jay since the fool doesn't have the heart to kill children. As you can see it works perfectly. And as you can see its win-win situations for me, if you remain as you are you two will be the ones who will be dead and if you dare to resist it will be the children who will suffer."

The people present in the hall started to complain and chatter because of Umbria's action, she is willing to kill their children to satisfy her own hate?

"SILENCE!!" Umbria yelled. "You dare to revolt against Lord Czor? You dare to revolt against his wisdom and power?"

The people back away in fear, none of them dare to turn against Umbria since she is the right hand servant of Czor, if they turn against Umbria is like turning against Czor himself, and the one thing they don't want is to make him angry.

Zel got more disgusted with these people actions, backing away like a coward. Zel could not take it anymore and he walks to Umbria, passing through all the kids.

"What are you doing you little fools? Kill him! KILL HIM! **KILL THE MONSTER!!**" Umbria shouted to the kids but none of them obey her, they simply back away from him. "**Attack him now!! You brats!!** You see what I mean? Disobeying!! You see why I hate kids? They can not even kill a monster like you!"

"The only monster here is you!" Zelgadiss slaps Umbria so hard that end up releasing the kid and fall to the ground. The kid immediately ran back to her mother. "You were never a mother were you, Umbria? It is obvious that the answer is no. someone with the sick ideas that you have would never understand what it is like to be a real mother."

"And she is one ugly **B**!" Air Jay added.

"How dare you to give me orders!?" Umbria cried, acting like she's being a victim here. "How dare you hit a poor old lady like me!?"

"SHUT UP!!" Zel shouted and kicks Umbria. "You make me sick!" then he turns to all the people present. "And YOU!! You people don't deserve to be call mother and father!!"

Everyone gasped and they were taken by surprise by Zel's sudden outburst.

"Don't look at me with that shocked look because it is true! You people are all cowards and you don't understand the meaning of sacrifice! You don't know what it is like to struggle and to sacrifice your own existence to give a tomorrow for your own offspring! None of you do! Trust me I know what it is like, for five years I was away on a journey to find a cure for my accursed body, it was later on that I found out I had a daughter, a daughter who spend her first Christmas and took her first steps without a father. Sometimes when I think about this I can not even sleep at night. But during those times that she was alone, Amelia never gave up hope, she always woke up at first light of the day to give a good life to our daughter with much sacrifice and love of her part, all to make sure that Sylvia has a cheerful smile on her face. And thanks to Amelia I can never forgive those who take the easy way!!"

Everyone look down at shame and in silence, they all know that Zelgadiss is right but they feel shame to let fear overcome their reason. For years they live under the rules of Czor and his family with out any opinion of their own, living only with the simply rule of obeying the members of the Kingdons no matter what the order. All these years the Kingdons made the people of the island nothing more than puppets, like Umbria but this new generation is not like Umbria, and because they are not like Umbria Czor made them all live in fear, in fear for their lives and for their love ones, if they obey Czor they'll have a chance to live. But now with Zel's words they realise they lived as slaves, sacrificing their humanity and their pride, all just for Czor. It all ends today.

Air jay remain in silence, he knows this tone from Zelgadiss, he used when Air Jay kidnapped his daughter. As a Father Zelgadiss knows the meaning of sacrificing their lives for their children, Air Jay can confirm it himself, during the time when Zelgadiss fought Air Jay in a battle where he was sure to lose Air Jay admire the fact that Zelgadiss never quite no matter how bad his condition is. It seems that in a certain level the scenario here in the island made Zel remember the events that happen last year.

"Shut up Monster! You are a monster and you have no right to lecture us!" Umbria insulted and the turns to the people behind her. "Go get them! Kill them for Master Czor!"

"NO!" One of the man replied.

This made Umbria even angrier. "You dare to disrespect our master! You will die!" Umbria then points to another man. "You kill him, right now!"

"No I will not! We are done taking orders from you and the Kingdons family! We want to live our lives!"

"You dare to disobey our lord and Master? Just who do you think you are?" Umbria shouted.

"We are human beings!" a woman replied. "We want to have the right to live our lives without the rules of Czor! We are sick of all the deaths that he unleashes upon us! We are tire of you, you heartless old hag, who forces us to follow his rule day by day! We want to live in a future where our children can live happy. We are sick and tire of this island that has no conditions to live in! We are leaving!"

"WHAT!?" Umbria cried. "You people think that you can do what you want?"

"Yes we think!" Another woman replied. "We know it because of one thing Umbria, we are not puppets like you!" after that the people of the island started to walk away.

"**STOP!**" Umbria ordered but no one obey her. "I order you to stop! If you dare to disobey me I will tell Lord Czor and he will destroy you all!!"

"So do it then!" a woman dared. "That way we know that we die as free people, not as marionettes, like you!"

"**HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO STUPID?!**" Umbria screamed but everyone ignored her and left.

Five minutes later Umbria finds herself alone with Zelgadiss and Air Jay. For the first time in her life Umbria is afraid because she has no one to use as a shield, no one who she can order to do her battles for her. Not even her magic can save her from Air Jay and Zelgadiss.

"I never meet anyone who made so angry like you Umbria." Zelgadiss said in a sinister voice, a murderous voice. "You respect no one or anything, you live only for your master. I meet a lot of loyal people that earn my respect but you make me sick, not only you became the Kingdons pet but you became just as cruel as they are." Zelgadiss was about to walk to Umbria but Air Jay stop him by putting his arm in front of Zelgadiss.

"Beat it, Rock face! I'm the one who's going to kill this piece of BS!"

"WHAT!?" Zel growled. "What makes you think you have that right? She insulted me time and time again! I'm the one who has the right to kill her!"

As a response Air Jay kicks Umbria on her legs when she tried to escape, breaking her legs bones completely. This made Umbria cry in pain.

"I'm the one who's going to do it." Air Jay repeated with a smirk, he enjoy hearing Umbria's screams of pain. "This old hag insulted my daughter, desire her demise with no remorse in her voice."

Zel was about to reply that Air Jay is just as cruel as Umbria but he stay in silence. Air Jay may be a heartless criminal but ever since he adopted Eudora he also became a father. I guess it is his right to defend his daughter. "Very well, I'll go help Amelia and Naga!"

Zelgadiss left the room in a hurry.

"You are one piece of crap that I will enjoy killing!" Air Jay said evilly as he cracked his knuckles and adjusted his neck. "and Like I promise I will make your death the most painful as possible."

"No…no please!" Umbria begged as she tried to drag herself away but with a broken leg it quite impossible. "Have mercy for a poor old lady like me."

This only made Air jay chuckle sinisterly, taking Umbria's pain as a joke. "Oh yeah baby, I will enjoy killing you!"

Air Jay starts by kicking Umbria by her belly, making her crash against the wall. "This is for annoying me all the time!" Air Jay then lifts his hands and bashes his fist right into Umbria's skull. "This is for all the children you destroyed! And this last one is for Eudora!" And starts to throw dozen's of kicks and punches at Umbria, never in his life Air jay ever gave such punches with so much rage and hate, in each punch fire starts to grow larger and higher in Air Jay's fist, not even Phill received such castigation.

The pain is unbearable for Umbria, she only wishes that death comes to take so that she can be free from this punishment, but Air Jay is not hitting her in any vital point, he wants her to suffer a lot. Air Jay is giving her the most painful death imaginable, the only thing that can be heard is the sounds of punch, the sounds of bones crashing and the cries of pain coming from Umbria.

After ten minutes of pain Air Jay finally stops, letting Umbria land down on the ground, she is a complete mess in a way that it is impossible to recognize her, her life is fading away in a very painful way because of Air Jay's treatment.

"Worthless filth, you deserve to die!" Air Jay said in a cruel voice and walks away. But then he stopped in his tracks when he thought of another way to torment Umbria in her journey to the other world, he throws a fireball at her, letting her be burn alive.

"AAAAH!!" Umbria screamed in agony.

"Oh yeah! Let the bodies hit the floor!" Air Jay coolly and then ran away to help Naga and the others.

_--_

"DIE!!" Czor shouted, shooting more blasts from his cannons at Naga and Amelia.

So far Naga and Amelia have been doing nothing but ran from the blasts, with all the blast that Czor's been making he manage to create rumbles on the ground, large enough for them to cover from Czor's attacks.

"Duck and cover like insects?" Czor taunted. "It is only natural, towards the presence of the Great Czor you are insignificant, more insignificant than insects."

""Will you shut up? I'm so sick and tire of hearing you!" Amelia screamed.

"Let's see how you do against someone of your image. **VU VREAIMER!**" Naga points her hand to the statue in the middle of the harem, turning him into a golem under Naga's control. "Do my bedding Golem and finish this fool!"

The golem obeyed Naga and charged against Czor.

Czor looks back at his statue with most displeasure and antagonism. "You will pay for this blasphemy!" Czor points his two hands at the golem and shoots a powerful blast, pulverising the Golem completely. "Forcing me to demolish one of my prized statues, I will never forgive you for this."

"**FIREBALL!!**" The Seilune sisters shouted at the same time, releasing an combined fireball at Czor who was still on his back.

Czor smirked and part of the armour on his back started to transform again, taking the form of a shield that blocked Amelia and Naga's attack.

Amelia gasped when she saw that. "The armour can change in more than just cannons."

"We'll see about that. **MEGA BRANDO!!**" Naga shouted and a blast from the ground emerges, running wild against Czor.

Czor finally turns around and presses his two feet deeply into the ground, the armour around his leg starts to transform, creating a shield on the ground, blocking the attack from Naga.

"You idiotic, worthless, fools!" Czor insulted. "This armour is magical, it can transform into any object I so desire. Do you now understand why only fools challenge the Great Czor?"

"**DAMU BRASS!!**" Amelia shouted, releasing dozen of blasts at Czor.

Czor escapes the attack by creating a portal behind him.

"Where did he go?" Amelia asked shocked, how did Czor created a portal to escape, just like Kanzel?

Suddenly Czor appears from behind Amelia with a cannon formed in his arm pointed at Amelia's head.

"Amelia!!" Naga cried and throw an ice spell at Czor.

Czor created a shield with his remaining arm to block the ice spell and that was enough for Amelia to escape. Czor tried to shoot at her but Amelia manages to fly away from the attacks.

Czor looks around to see his private harem is practically vandalised, his arm shakes in fury with the mere site and the smell of destruction.

Amelia and Naga panted heavily, ever since the beginning of the fight that Czor has been getting the advantage, the magic armour that he has is truly unbelievable, it can resist any attacks that gets thrown t him and it can release highly powerful spells. They only image how the Kingdons's family obtained that armour.

Czor lifts his fist up with a furious aura surrounding him. "You will pay for this! You vandalised my harem, you forced to destroy one of my statues and you had the nerve to come here to inform me that one of my progeny's alive."

"I warn you, if you insult my daughter again I will kill you!" Naga threatened.

"Your daughter?" Czor repeated with a laugh. "She is not your daughter; she was born thanks to me! She never came from your belly so she is not your child!"

"That doesn't matter! It was Air jay and I who took her and care her and we gave her the love you never bother to give her! That is how a real parent would do. Now why am I telling you this? I'm obviously talking Greek to you."

"You will die for that insult!" Czor arms starts to change again, taking the form of a blade. "No one lectures the Great Czor! The great Czor is knowledge! He receives lesson from no one!"

"Well this is a lesson from you!" Amelia shouted in a justice pose, for the very first time she is defending her sister.

"Amelia please, don't do that…" Naga asked in an ashamed tone.

"You are cruel, arrogant and narcissist man! You don't understand what true love is! Naga and Air Jay might not be Eudora's real parents but they give her al the love that a real parent can give. It doesn't matter from where they took their birth from, all it matters is the love the child receives." Amelia said it very loud with much passion and tenderness in her voice, Amelia is speaking from the heart.

Czor's armour starts to tremble, moving away from Amelia. It moves in such a distressing way and howling in pain, it was like someone wounded the armour.

"What? What is this?" Czor asked as he backed away, his armour never acted this way.

Naga and Amelia look at each other with a confused look.

"What happen to that thing?" Naga asked.

"It seems like that armour is a living creature." Amelia responded.

"But why did it started to act this way?" Naga wondered. "What did it wound it?"

"I don't know…"

"It started to act this way when you said that Justice speech."

"Well it wasn't exactly a justice speech, it was a love speech to be…" Amelia then realised what is wrong with the armour. "Wait a minute, that's it! That Armour is a Mazoku!"

"A Mazoku?" Naga asked but with some doubts.

"It has to be! I only saw this once before and it was once when we fought Xellos. I unleash him a love song and he became weak as a sick kitty."

Naga looks back at Czor and his armour. "The Mazuko really take the weirdest of forms. But that would explain how he manages to teleport himself around. To think that Czor and their family gloats about being all powerful and might when all this time it's the power of that Mazoku who gives them strength."

"But why would a Mazoku join with Czor? Did they make a pact or something?"

"I don't think so. Look of all the pain and misery that Czor and his family builds, that Mazoku is staying with them because of the negative energy he feats himself with."

"Well now that is all going to end now!" Amelia said with determination in her voice and then she grabs a microphone. "Czor! We finally found your weakness!"

"Huh?" Czor asked in confuse but then he smirks. "Are you trying to scare me, the Great Czor? Well you have failed because I, the Great Czor, have no weakness!"

"Well let's see about that!" Amelia dared and she started to sing a very loud, very annoying, very irritating love song.

_--_

Zel flies up the tower to the flour where there is smoke coming out but there is still a long distance to go to and he's starting to get tire. "Damn it, I wish there was a faster way to get there without exhausting myself."

Zel starts to feel a burning light from behind him, he looks down to see Air Jay flying up to him, he's moving much faster thanks to the fire wings on his back. He doesn't seem to be tire even if he's using much power, could it be because of his phoenix blood?

That gave Zel an idea.

He simply backs away and just when Air Jay passed by him Zel grabs his foot, being carried by Air Jay all the way to the top, that way Zelgadiss doesn't waist much energy.

"Hey, what gives? No passengers!" Air jay complained when Zelgadiss grab him by his foot.

"Just shut up and fly! Amelia and Naga need our help!" Zel replied. Air jay wanted to reply back but he decided against it.

--

"STOP IT!!" Czor cried, his armour continues to tremble on it own, with each word from Amelia's song the armour seems to be wounded some more, feeling much weaker, almost turning putty.

"Alright! Keep it up Amelia!" Naga cheered. Amelia obeyed her sister and continues to sing another song.

"GAAAAAW!!" The armour could not take it anymore and transform it self into a liquid, flying to the air and abandoning Czor.

"NO!! WAIT!!" Czor cried, trying to catch the armour.

With a shine in her eyes Amelia drops the microphone and points her hands at the Mazoku Armour. "**RATIL!!**"

The powerful blast hits the armour, pulverising completely. The source of Czor's power is finally gone. "Victory!"

Czor stand in his two feet traumatize, the source of his power is gone for good, he's now completely helpless against the Seilune sisters. He slowly turns his head at Naga and Amelia, they both are pointing dangerous glares at him, for the very first time in his life Czor feels a chill running down his spine, his heart and his soul.

"And now it is your turn. Let's see just how powerful you truly are with out your armour!" Amelia was about attack Czor but Naga stop her.

"He's mine Amelia! This dirt-bag insulted my daughter and even threatens to take her life. I want to punish him myself!"

Amelia back away, as a mother herself she understand what Naga wants, if Amelia was in Naga's position she would probably do the same.

Naga flies to Czor and kicks him on the face, breaking down some of his teeth, the she crabbed a chair and smashes it on his face, and finally she throws a big punch on Czor's chest, breaking some of his ribs.

Czor lands on his knees near a window with blood coming out of his mouth, this is the very first time he sees his blood coming out of him and for the very first time he cries of fear, fearing for his life. "No please……have mercy. I no longer have my powers; I don't represent any danger for you….have mercy on this poor soul please spare me. This is not right and you know it."

Those words only infuriated Naga, he dare to beg for his life to be spared? Naga then grabs a jar of water that was on a table next to her and looks back at Czor. "You dare to ask that? Do you remember all the ones you murdered? All the ones you used and battered? Did you pity any one of them? Did you felt any repentance? No! You care for no one but yourself!" suddenly Naga starts to smirk "But then again, you are ridiculous, here you are on your knees begging for your life. you who always saw himself as an all mighty man is not nothing but a weakling with no pride. I guess it was shown here today that Czor is nothing but a moron who does a lot of talking and no walking. A useless piece of filth." Naga then turns her back at Czor. "I will take now all the treasures for myself now. I will not waist my time and my precious power on a mud-hole like you. You can consider yourself lucky."

Amelia sweat dropped, her sister is going to steal all the treasures from the enemy here? She is just like Lina. But then again Naga hit him on his pride, even if Czor is a coward his name is now demolished, a name that he hold dear for so very long. If Czor has any pride left he can feel that Naga's words hit more dreadfully than a blade of a sword.

Those words enraged Czor, never in his life he was this humiliated and he knows that if Naga and her people get out of this island alive his reputation will be over and he will become that laughing stoke of the entire world, he could not have that. So he grabs a dagger from behind his belt and prepares to attack Naga.

But Naga was prepared for that. "Not so fast little man!" Naga throws the water from the jar at Czor and them points her hand at the water. "**FREEZE ARROW!!**" the ice spell transforms the water into an ice spear.

"GAAAH!!" Czor cried in pain when he got stabbed by the ice spear, the spear pierced deeply into his chest, passing on to the other side

Amelia gasped and turns her head away from this bloody scene.

Naga walks close to Czor with a very deadly and serious look. "Look at Me Czor, and pay attention! I am Naga the Serpent! I am Eudora's mother! **DIEM WIND!!**"

The wind spell made Czor fly through the window but then he was caught by someone, Air Jay.

"And I am Air Jay, I am Eudora's father!" Air jay stated very firmly. "Now feel the burning pain." With his fire powers Air Jay burns the man alive and lets him fall down the tower.

The Spear in his chest is giving Czor an agonizing pain as well as the fire devouring his flesh, every piece of his body is crying for death, for immediate death. But now Czor will receive a slow and painful death, he's falling from the top of his tower, it will take him at least thirty minutes to hit the ground.

"That's was too dark…" Zel said in an undertone voice and then he flies through the hole to check on Amelia. "Amelia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Amelia assured. "That guy was difficult to defeat but we did it. The main source of his power was his armour, can you believe that it was a Mazoku?"

"Who, Czor?"

"No, the Armour, all these years it was the armour that gave power to Czor and his family, in return the Mazoku-armour collected negative emotions from Czor's victims."

"I see…… the Mazoku use all sort of tricks to bring pain to others, even uniting to cold hearted humans like Czor."

"It was hard to overcome but luckily my sister gave me a good hand and…" Amelia then looks back at Naga, she is looking through the hole in the wall with Air Jay.

Both of them are reflecting about the events they faced just now, the finally defeated the man that caused so much pain to their adoptive daughter, caused him the most devastating of demise. The moment was brief, for almost an entire year Naga and Air Jay dreamt of the day they would destroy the man who almost killed Eudora and now their revenge is complete, it is done.

"We did it." Air Jay said in a stumpy voice. "We kill the SOB who tried to destroy Eudora."

"Yes." Naga replied in the same tone. "Let hope that now Eudora's mother can rest in peace."

Amelia smiled softly, it seems that this can be a chance for Gracia to change her ways. "You two did well, now thanks to you the people of this island can find a way to live their lives freely."

But Naga ignored Amelia. "You know Air Jay, now that Czor is dead, why don't we just take all of his treasures?"

Air Jay smirks. "I was beginning to be disappointed if you didn't think about that."

"What!?" Amelia protested. "You can't do that! The treasures belong to the people of this island! You can not steal it!"

Naga ignores Amelia again. "Send some light signals to Adam, Air Jay. Tell him to finish Czor's pirates and then come to land."

"You got it." Air jay replied and then kneels down to grab a piece of glass from the window.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Amelia cried. "The gold belongs to the people of this island so that they can have a perfect life! Can't you accept that you did a good deed as a payment? Don't you feel a warm in your hearts by knowing that you help desperate people on their times of need?"

"**Amelia, Shut up!!**" Air Jay and Naga shouted at the same time.

"HUH!?"

Zelgadiss the n puts his hand on Amelia's shoulders. "It is pointless Amelia, they are just like Lina when it comes to money. But at least the people of this island is free, I guess that will be enough."

"Yes, I know…" Amelia said with a low, sad voice. Amelia is so saddened with her sister, if her father saw her doing this he would be so disappointed.

_--_

A few minutes later Air Jay, Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss return back to the ship with some boats loaded with treasures from Czor's castle. Once they returned to the _Vitoria _they notice that all the boats that belonged to Czor's pirates were all burned along with the occupants. How did that happen?

"Welcome aboard sirs!" Adam greeted.

"Prepare to set course Adam, we are finally going to look for the key!" Air Jay restricted.

"But first load the ship with the treasures we got!" Naga ordered.

"But what happen here?" Zelgadiss asked.

"How did all the boats from Czor's pirates got burn?" Amelia asked.

"That is a good question. How did you guys manage to defeat Czor's men so quickly?" Naga asked.

"Well… they were already defeated before you guys sent us those light signals." Adam responded nervously.

"Huh?" Air Jay, Naga, Amelia and Zel asked confused.

"How?" Naga asked.

"PAPA!! MAMA!!" a child called from behind them.

Air Jay, Naga, Amelia and Zel turn around to see Eudora running towards her parents.

"Eudora? Here?" Zel asked surprised. Wasn't she back at Air jay's island?

Air Jay kneels down and opens his arms to his daughter. "Yo Eudora, how're doing?"

Eudora runs happily to her father and then she kicks Air jay right on the face.

Amelia and Zel were stunned by the fact that Eudroa kicked her father violently on the face.

"Papa!! How many times do I have to tell you that _Vitoria_ needs to be washed?" Eudora complained. "I told you more than once!"

"I forgot. Sorry, my bad." Air Jay apologised embarrassedly to his daughter.

Zel slams his hand to his forehead. "To think that this guy almost kill me. How humiliating…"

"I see, it was Eudora who defeated all of Czor's men. But why are you here Eudora?" Naga asked in an angry tone. "Didn't we tell you to wait for us back home?"

"Ops, sorry." Eudora apologised nervously but still with a silly smile. "I asked Kiko to teleport me here a day ago because I was bore."

A day ago? That's good, Eudora doesn't know that we were out to kill Czor and its best to keep it that way, Naga thought. "OOOH OHOHOHOHOH!! That was really sneaky of you Eudora. You really are the daughter of the Great Naga the Serpent!" Naga said tapping her daughter right on the head.

Eudora smiled at her mother and then started to imitate her laugh. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!"

"**OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!**" Both mother and daughter laughed very loud at the same time to the horizon.

Amelia and Zel sweat dropped. Zel hates that laugh because it is annoying and Amelia hates it because she considers it evil.

"Alright, set sails people!" Air Jay shouted. "Now we are going to find the Key!"

_To be continued…._


	11. Old Foes

The One True King

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, a sequel to Christmas in Seilune.

Alandra: another fic connected to our fic Sylvia

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Maliska: and we thank Nehsziriah for letting us use Eudora, a character she created.

_---__----_

Chapter 11

_---__---_

Three days passed since the defeat of Czor and Amelia and Zel continue on their journey find for the Key that Air jay wants, even so according to Air Jay they are near the island where the key is being held and Amelia hopes that after that she can find a way to save her country from Air Jay's grasp.

It's night time and Amelia could not sleep, after all the things she heard about her father and her family and all the people that were unjustly arrested and now her long lost sister is united with her father's worst enemy, so many thoughts that she can understand and she can see to whom to believe.

She walks all over the ship to see Air' Jay's pirate cleaning around, Amelia is still amazed to see how these pirates remain loyal to a dangerous scumbag like Air Jay, and that Adam, he always puts his neck on the line when ever Air Jay decides to bite her. Amelia still wonders why he does that so voluntarily, so far that is the only one that Amelia can trust.

Amelia then stops and hides behind a barrel when she sees Air Jay near the wheel, holding his adoptive daughter Eudora with the child sleeping in Air Jay's arms. Air Jay simply hums and coos his little kid like a real father would do. Seeing something like that makes it impossible for Amelia to believe that this man caused her so much pain.

Amelia then sees Naga walking towards Air Jay.

"She should be sleeping in her bed." Naga said. "What's she doing here?"

"I found her trying to steer the wheel." Air jay responded, passing two fingers over the child's cheek. "So I taught her how to manoeuvre it. But the little brat feels asleep in my arms."

"She is too young to stay up so late." Naga takes the child from Air Jay's arm and holds her gently like a real mother. "I'll put her to bed, you should get to bed as well. Tomorrow is the big day."

"I know, Adam will come up shortly to retreat me. I'll be there soon."

After that Naga left with Eudora. "I'll be waiting for you." She said seductively.

"My, my, my, my, my….. Then I'll be there in five." Air Jay said all horny.

Suddenly someone holds Amelia on her mouth from behind. "So tomorrow will be the big day."

Amelia then removes his hand from his mouth. "What the big idea of covering my mouth?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to risk Air Jay hearing us." He whispered back. "This is our only change to hold the cards this time, we must be careful."

"I understand, but we better leave and leave this conversation for when we are in a better spot, here is too risky."

"You're right let's go. And besides, we have this all plan out. We need some sleep so that we can end this nightmare."

_------_

The day finally came and the _Vitoria_ finally arrived to the island that Air Jay wanted to explore.

"Captain, we are reaching the island!" one of the pirates shouted.

Immediately Air Jay, Naga, Eudora, Adam, Amelia and Zelgadiss walked to the starboard side of the ship and saw the island with their binoculars.

"That's it! That is the island." Air Jay said with a smirk on his face and looks down to his map. "That is where the Key is."

"Daddy, Daddy, can I go with you and mommy?" Eudora asked.

"No, no, no. you are going to stay here with Uncle Adam and you watch over the _Vitoria_."

Eudora just moaned. "It's not fair."

"Adam, you look out for my little girl. Do not let anything happen to her!" Air Jay ordered.

"Rest assure that nothing will happen to her." Adam secured.

"Still, I would like to know what this is all about!" Naga said. "You set all this up and you had a lot of trouble just to find one key with a very unique purpose that you won't even tell me!"

Air Jay gulped. "I guess I did……"

"Alright, out with it Air Jay!" Naga demanded in a very threatening tone. "What is it that this Key can do?"

"The key…..it is just….."

"Captains look!!! There is another big vessel on the starboard!!!" one of the pirates shouted pointing to the ship that is anchored near the shore. Air Jay sighed in relieve now that the attention is pointed to something else.

Zelgadiss grunted, he was hoping that he could finally found out what magical powers that key holds for Air Jay to force them to go on this wild exploration.

Everyone's attention is turned to the ship near the island, it is a black but elegant ship with white sails with a symbol in it.

"That ship is big, almost like a galleon." Amelia said.

"It seems abandoned." Zel said, and then he looks back to it with his binoculars. "Even so it has a lot of cannons; it would not be wise to attack them."

Naga looks back to the symbols on the sails. "That is strange, I think I saw that symbol before. But where?"

"It is almost like an explorer ship, but why is it doing here is this forsaken island?" Air Jay wondered. "Could it be that they are after they Key as well?"

Zelgadiss heard him. "Alright that does it, what is so special about this damn key?"

Air Jay ignored him and turns to his pirates. "Alright you scallywags, listen up!" and all the pirates turn their attention to him. "I want my scuba team up and ready with their scuba gear in five minutes. After that the scuba team will swim over to the shit and invade it to take control of it, get rid of anyone who stands in your way. In the meantime the rest of you will prepare the guns just as a precaution."

"And if they have Gold in that ship you will bring back to our vessel, understand?" Naga added.

"AYE!!!!" All the pirates shouted.

"Ok, let's get a move on! Hide the ship behind those big rocks and prepare a boat for me and Naga! We are going to shore!" Air Jay shouted.

"We are going too!" Amelia said firmly.

"No you are not!" Air Jay replied and prepared to leave when Amelia grab him by his arm.

"You said that you needed my help to find your accursed key. I accepted that deal because I want you to free my people!"

"Your people hate you." Air Jay taunted and he was immediately slapped on the face by Amelia.

"I don't believe in you! Even after that stunt you pull back in Seilune……"

"New Porto."

"SHUT UP!!!!! THAT CITY IS CALLED SEILUNE NOT NEW PORTO!!!! AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN ALL YOUR LIES!!!!!" Amelia screamed sensitively, these last days have been really hard on her.

"Amelia, calm down, calm down." Zelgadiss immediately hugs Amelia from behind, trying to calm her down and resting her head on his chest. After Amelia was calm down Zel glares up at Air Jay. "We are going with you Air Jay and I don't care if you let us go or not. If we don't go we will blow up your ship and the other ship next the shore."

Air Jay smirks at Zelgadiss's intimidation. "You expect me to believe that you will blow this ship to ashes, Rock-face? Have you forgotten that there is a child aboard? Would you let her suffer such a dreadful fate?"

"You kidnapped my daughter and made us all suffer! Remember that? Maybe it will be time for you to know how much you made us suffer."

"Your speeches are still lame, Rock-face. This ship and that ship over there are your only passports out of this ocean, you really expect me to believe that you are going to blow it all up?"

"These ships might be our only way out but I also know that without them you can not get out of this island with your precious key!"

Air Jay says nothing, but he knows that Zelgadiss got him this time and even if they get hook up the island it will take him a lot of time, and time is something that he does not have. "Alright Rock-face you win. You and Amelia can come as well."

"The name is Zelgadiss." Zel corrected, and then he looks at Air Jay very suspiciously. He set up all this up and tricked Amelia and him to help find the key for that treasure that he speaks about, still why is it that he did not want Amelia and him to go to the island to find they Key? He would not have tricked Amelia and Zelgadiss to go with him in a dangerous journey just to torment them with not cruel stories about the Seilune Family, would he? Or could it be that he is hiding is true purpose? It must be very secret for not even wanting to share it with Naga. What ever that purpose is it involves Amelia and Naga for sure.

_------_

Moments later Air Jay, Amelia, Naga and Zelgadiss arrived to the shore and walked towards the middle of the island, leaded by Air Jay.

"Move it up people!" Air Jay ordered. "We must reach to the centre of this island quickly!"

"I just hope that this treasure is worth it or else you will be in big trouble!" Naga warned.

Unknown to any one of them they are being followed by Aranha. "Let's see what this treasure holds. And hopefully I can find a way to kill you all."

_------_

The gang continues to walk and during that time Naga's been thinking about that Symbol she saw on the other ship, she knows that she has seen it before.

"What's up with all the silence Naga?" Air Jay asked.

"I'm just thinking about the symbol we saw. I know I've seen it before."

"Don't waist your time about that. Those suckers will be six feet under very soon."

"DO you always underestimate your adversaries?" Zelgadiss asked, sounding more like he's insulting. "That is a fool's mistake!"

"Yeah, right. You people travel with a sorceresses that always blows up bandits in a blink of an eye and you say that I am the fool?"

"Well I seem to remember that you were dragon Slaved by Lina more than one time and you always underestimated her!" Amelia replied, knowing very well that is not a subjection reply to this conversation but it is more than enough to upset Air Jay.

Air Jay stops on his tracks and turns his head to Amelia. "Oh how very smart, Amelia. Just keep it up that one day I will punch you so bad that you will lose one of your teeth, then you will have to replace it with a gold tooth!"

"Gold tooth?" Naga repeated with now remembering where she saw that symbol. "That's it! Now I remember where I saw that symbol! It's from the Zein organization!"

"The Zein?" Amelia repeated.

"I never heard of it." Zel said.

"Me neither." Air Jay said.

"No wonder, it is just an organization with the only purpose to take over the world." Naga responded.

"Take over the world? Another evil organization to….." Amelia was about to give another of her justice speeches but Zelgadiss cover her mouth with his hand.

"How do you know about the Zein, Naga?"

"I fought then a long time ago when I was travelling with Lina. Lina and I were asked by a girl that lived in a village called Biaz, her name was Selina and her village was dominated by the Zein who were looking for a magical object that were created by the elves a thousand years ago, it was a creature made out of Orialcum. It was difficult to defeat at first but with my brilliance Lina and I manage to defeat the creature." Naga explained in her own way. "But you will not need to worry about the Zein, it is only made out of two people, their leader is called Galef who is a complete idiot, the swordsman is called Zahhard and he is a dope who needs a life and they live on sheaf and they have absolutely no money, they struggle to find the next meal, in fact Galef owns money to a bunch of mercenaries that he once hired."

Everyone just twitched their eyes.

"These people plan to rule the world that way?" Air Jay asked.

"But you and Lina defeated them, right? What happen to this Galef person?" Amelia asked.

"We forced him and his swordsmen into slave labour by the village of Biaz for the rest of his days. In fact I still wonder how he manages to escape." Naga wonders.

"Maybe they have made some progress in their way of life." Zel responded. "They might have evolved a little. After all they now have an enormous galleon."

"You think that two people can steer a ship like that?" Air Jay asked. "No, it takes a lot of people to do it, especially to a ship of that size. But never mind that, let's get going."

"I hate to say it but I think that Air Jay is right." Amelia said and she, Naga and Zelgadiss started to walk after Air Jay. "With a ship that size we might be up against a big army."

"Insignificants insects compared to the Great Naga the Serpent! OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!"

"Oh well, a little challenge can never hurt anyone." Air Jay with a smirk.

Naga and Air Jay started to walk with Amelia and Zelgadiss right after them.

"Zelgadiss, we did not count on this." Amelia whispered. "The organization that we are facing was not part of our plan."

"Perhaps, but we have to at least take advantage of the situation." Zel whispered back.

_------_

From the top of a cliff Air Jay and his party saw an area where a dozen of people are digging to find something on the ground. All of them pick up their binoculars to see the big army that surrounds the entire area.

"Hum….I must admit that Galef made impressive progress." Naga divulged. "I'm a bit surprised to see how he managed to get such a huge army to his control considering that he's a big idiot."

"Look over there." Amelia pointed to a small group of four people. "I see a beast-man and three humans. Is the guy with the long cape and big brown hair Galef?"

Naga looks back to the people that her sister pointed and recognized Galef. "Yes, it is him. Amazing how he did not change one bit. And Zahhard is still with him. But why did you mean by three humans Amelia? All I see is two."

"What about the short fat one?"

"Short fat one?" Naga and Air Jay repeated and then the look at the short fat one, it is Brunou.

"Naga, it's fatty!" Air Jay pointed. "I can't believe it, it's fatty!"

"My, my. How much I miss pushing his little hear." Naga laughed.

"You people know the little guy?" Zelgadiss asked.

"He was one of the twelve leaders of the fallen Aviar Army." Naga responded. "So that means that the soldiers are the leftovers of the Aviar Army."

"I heard about that army, it was said that it was a very cruel and very brutal army." Amelia said.

"And also that it had brilliant battle strategies." Zelgadiss added. "If our enemy is a very well trained army then our chance are getting shorter."

Air Jay and Naga laughed at Zelgadiss statement.

"You are such an idiot Rock-face. Don't believe everything that the rumours say." Air Jay mocked. "The Aviar Army's only triumph was their leader who was also named Aviar who was a brilliant strategist. But me and Naga killed him five years ago when was taking over an island who was holding a magical object."

"And the funniest part is that everyone in the Aviar Army were nothing but bandits with the intelligence of a rock. Most of them were obliterated by Lina years ago." Naga laughed.

Amelia sweat dropped. "So that means that Galef's army are nothing but buffoons?"

"Yup. OOOOHOHOHOHOHOH! Looks like Galef's luck has just improved since he only found people who are just as idiot as Zahhard."

Zel does not responds, he just looks down his binoculars and looks at the Beast-man and recognized him. "Hey, that's Dilgear!"

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"He was one of Rezo's minions, but he was murdered by Zolf and Rodimas. Oh yes, I forgot, part of him is ogre, so he can regenerate his body, not as much as Air Jay can but thanks to that fact he can not die."

"Then why would one of Rezo's underlings work for Galef?" Naga asked.

"Because Dilgear is also an idiot. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him in years. Possibly he lost his focus in life since he did not have an army of his own to command."

"Who cares? Now that we know who are foes are we should **OWOWOWOW!!!!**" Air Jay cried when Naga grab him by his cheeks. "Naga, what is that all about?"

"Galef might be a big idiot but he has a very big magical knowledge. I am sure he would not come all the way here to island if it was something small. I'll ask one last time Air Jay, what is the importance about that Key? Is it indeed a treasure or some big magical object that contains great power? Answer me!"

Air Jay back away from Naga. "Well. I am no Xellos so I won't tell you that it is a secret but all I can say it is a surprise. A big surprise."

"A surprise huh?" Naga eyes Air Jay suspiciously. "Well, if the key unfolds something really big then you are not going to trick me and keep it for yourself!"

"Take it easy Naga. You know I would never trick you. So calm down. Trust me. When the time comes you will like it, but until then my lips are sealed."

Naga remains silent for a moment but then she gives in. "Alright, you win, but you better not trick me if you don't to receive another Freeze Arrow right on your lower parts!"

Air Jay back away even more, that is the one threat that always scares him. "So……lets go get that key.

_------_

"Sir! We found something underground!" one of the soldiers shouted. "but is too buried underground that we can not remove it."

"It must be the temple that we are looking for." Galef said with a confident smirk. "Our informer was correct."

"And that means the Key is down there as well." Dilgear said.

"But how do we get it?" Brunou asked. "The temple is buried too deep underground, it will take us years to dig it out!"

"Do not be concern my friend, our informer gave us a spell that will assist us." Galef assured. "We have sound the exact place where the temple is buried everything will be much easier. Now give the men the order to step away."

"Alright." Brunou made gesture with his hands to tell his men to back away from the area.

Galef started to chant a spell with some strange language and slowly the temple that is buried underground. The temple is practically like a pyramid, an enormous pyramid with a circular gate in the middle.

"Unbelievable…." Dilgear exclaimed amazed.

"That is true…" Zahhard agreed.

"Now, pick up your weapons!" Galef ordered. "We are going to get the key!"

In that moment a sphere of fire appears right behind Galef and his people with a loud laugh heard from inside. That made everyone turns to the sphere in confusion.

Brunou trembled in fear, he knows that laugh. "No, it can't be……"

The sphere starts to fade away, revealing Naga, Air Jay, Amelia and Zelgadiss. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! So we meet again, Galef!"

Zahhard and Dilgear gasped when they saw familiar faces while Brunou screamed like a little girl and hide behind Dilgear.

Galef remains calm and confident, then he looks at Zahhard. "Zahhard, who are they?"

Everyone fell down to the ground with that question, especially Naga who can not believe that Galef forgot about one of the two who defeated him in the past.

"Master Galef, don't you remember her? She is one of the two girls who defeated you in the past!"

Galef then turns to Naga with his eyes wide open, he finally remembers Naga. "Why yes. You are the one with the loud insane laugh, the sidekick of the red hair girl!"

"I am no sidekick and my laugh is beautiful and unique! OOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!"

"Please don't laugh….." Air Jay pleaded.

"HAHAHAHA!" Galef laughed. "I was not expecting to see you but I am glad that you appear. I was hoping to find your comrade as well but you can also take the punishment for your past crimes!"

"Past crimes?" Amelia and Naga asked. Naga asked a little confused and Amelia asked a little revolted with her sister.

"Yes. Destroying my lesser demons, ridiculing the supreme headquarters of the Zein, ridiculing me, making my underlings turn against me, destroying the creature made by the elves that I work so hard to release and forcing me to work as a slave for the village of Biaz!"

"Wow, Naga did all that?" Air Jay asked amazed. "She is so fine."

Naga slaps her head with her hand. "These were the terrible crimes I committed? Well let me tell you something about the _crimes_ I committed. One, destroying lesser demons was easy. Two, your so called _headquarters_ was nothing but an abandoned cabin. Three, you are a big moron. Four, I didn't made your underling turn against you; you were the one who own them a lot of money. Five, you were the one who never had control over the creature; you were the one who didn't read the last page in your book. And finally, Six, would you prefer if we rip you apart instead of forcing you into slave labour?"

Galef did not said a word, he just stand there unmoved with a serious face. "I don't even remember what the accusations I implanted on you were."

Everyone falls down to the ground again.

"Gracia was right, this man is an idiot." Amelia whispered to Zelgadiss.

"Sometimes I wonder why we always end up with these kind of people."

_To be continued……._

Sunny: if everyone is wondering who is Galef, Zahhard and the Zein the watch the Slayers movie called Slayers Return. It is damn funny.

Ramon: we are back, continuing with this old fic of ours. Happy year 2009 everyone.

Maliska: read and review please.


End file.
